Nothing At All
by Dr.Fail
Summary: This was supposed to be simple. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Nothing was supposed to happen. Nothing at all... M for character death and swearing and a bit of gore too. continued.
1. Nothing at all

_'Nothing...Absolutly nothing.'_

Thats all he saw...or heard. Or felt...well he did feel something.

Hunger.

And it wasn't for no fancy lad snack cakes like his sister always tried to get him to eat (not that he really minded). No. The only thing he ate- the only thing the Monster Of Manhatten ever ate- was meat. The rare kind. Where its screaming for help and trying to get away. He wasnt a cannibal...well he was if you considerd redlight. But he wasn't human...

He was the Blacklight virus.

He was _Alex Mercer_

...He was a hungry pile of slime.

* * *

><p><em>'Nothing...Absolutly nothing'<em>

Thats why she was here. Bored out of her mind trying to hunt monsters.

'_So boooored...'_

She was playing games with Nep jr when suddenly Histy got all fussy and naggy again. She had been getting weaker due to constant inactivity. Unless you count stuffing your face, napping, and playing video games as 'activity.'

she huffed and puffed out her lip.

"Why can't you hunt the monsters for me Nep jr...?"

"Because you would'nt get any work done and Histoire is...kind of...right."

"Not you too!"

Her name was Neptune. CPU of Planeptune, and the goddess Purple Heart, and the one with the best ass in Gamindustri!

The one with her was none other then her awesome little sister Nepgear! CPU Canidate and Purple Sister. And her sailor dressed not-older-but-looks-older sis was helping her hunt monsters to get her strength back up!

...Didn't mean she had to like it. Yeah sure Gamindustri has been attacked by evil goddesses but what are the chances of that happening again!

...pretty high Histy said.

"Whatev's imma go look for Dogoos."

"W-wait sis! Don't run off!"  
>Dogoos were small, slimy, perverted monsters with small dog like features. They were among the weakest and is probably good enough to satisfy her meanie oracle.<p>

"Ill be back in a jiffy Nep jr! I ain't level 1 yet!"

Nepgear couldn't respond. Neptune had already ran across the bridge. So the CPU-to-be sighed and walked, wondering what trouble her sister could POSSIBLY get into in a place like this.

* * *

><p><em>'Nothing at all'<em>

There was nothing at all to fight in this old forest. The monsters all up and fled for some odd reason.

"heh! I must be toooo powerful!" That brag was accompanied with a dual arm flex, showing off her loli muscles!

_sqlsh_

"hm?" she turned around to see...what a baby Dogoo? Nah it didnt have the face. and Dogoos weren't so flat and dark.

Was this...a new kind of monster!?

It looked so harmless yet so NEW!...Okay the way it was lerching around was creepy but hey! what could something so small possibly do to a CPU like her?

* * *

><p>'<em>Nothing at all'<em>

Still nothing at all. If he wanted to see, or hear, or just fucking move without having to feel like crap, he was gonna have to find something to eat.

Thankfully he can still sense warmth and things that touch him...

_'speak of the devil...'_

* * *

><p><em>'Nothing works'<em>

She had tried picking it up with a stick; it fell right off. tried taking it in a leaf like it was a spider; Slipped right out. But that didn't get past her detemination (and impatience)! She was gonna bring her find to her little sister and amaze her!

She took 2 sticks and tried to clamp them under it. It squirmed from the unwanted pressure and she knew she hit gold! She liften and the sticks held...

...Not enough.

The slime swung down, one tendril hanging onto the sticks. Neptune instincivly let go but the added momentum made the slime ball splatter across her mid section.

"eeeww GROSS!" She pawed at it in a attempt to get it off but the crap was STICKY...

And judgeing from the pain that shot up her arm after clinging to her bare hand, it was acidic or something too!

It didn't stop there. It climbed up her arm and spread the pain it was forcing on her. She tried to get it off with one of the sticks but it leaped from her arm onto her other hand.

She was in such a panic with her hands she didn't notice the main body engulf her mid section and crawl up her face.

It lunged and she threw her head back to try and keep it away but it stuck to her neck and chin. She screamed for her sister before i engulfed her mouth. Then the rest of her face.

Everything was black

There was nothing.

no sound, no light, no _pain._

...And then the voices came.

* * *

><p>Alex Opened his eyes and flinched at the sudden blast of sunlight. When he set off that nuke...it was night time. '<em>How long was I gone...Dana!' <em>He sat up so fast he could have caused a mini sonic boom. Thankfully his wavy purple hair caused enough drag..._'wait what.'_

Suddenly a new voice had made itself known, by bombarding him with all of it's memories. It was too much to take in and he held his head in pain and let out a long feminine groan of pain.

"SISTER!"

His eyes shot open and when he looked up the long haired girl who looked similair to what he looked like now was practically cradling him. _Nepgear_ Neptune said.

"N-Nep jr? Oh man was there a party? sure feels like it." He feigned ignorance and rubbed his eyes and took care not to close them.

"P-Party? No! There was no party! your hurt and-"

He interupted her by standing up much like the late 'goddess' would have done. "Nah dont worry about it! I'm fine see?" he put his hands on his hips and stuck his nose up for good measure. Nepgear didn't seem to buy it judging from the look he was recieving.

"Sis you need to rest...your hurt so lets head back to Planeptune"

"Music to my ears!" It truly was and he walked off hopeing there was nothing at all wrong with his little act. He had yet to sort through all his new memories...

* * *

><p>Something was off...<p>

Neptune was acting like she usually does, childish and lazy. But there was something off about it all...it seemed...forced.

_'She must be trying to hide the pain...' _If that was the case she needed to get home and heal up now. She wouldn't let her older sis hurt like this!

She started walking, and while she did that she checked her sister top to bottom to see if there was anything visibly wrong with her.

_' Nothing at all...'_

* * *

><p>Author Note<p>

I had a dream where Alex consumed Neptune for some reason and had to mask around as her for awhile...Though that dream was totally diffrent and took place in the first game.

But I couldn't get it out of my head so i just had to write this. I am sorry Hyperdimension fans, I know grimdark isnt Hyperdimensions cup of tea but it's prototypes if you ask me...yeah.

Not my fault im fucked up in the head. I dont plan on doing any more of this but if you guys want you can adopt this fic, I dont care.

I have to apologize for any grammer mistakes, my N key wasnt working properly and i let my beta reader off when he finished Neptunes death. He isn't into dark stuff you see...

I am really bad at this. Like I said, you can adopt this or my other fic, but i doubt you will...but hey. I'm sure a few other people thought Hyperdimension could use more dark fics!...nah I probably am.


	2. Sin And Adapt

Authors note: I was asked to continue this so I decided to write this as a full blown story. I'm still not far in Neptunia victory, I level grind and accidentally bite off more than I can chew and die, leaving me in a loop. So I might be pretty dumb on things. But just so you know this is before prototype 2. That game was a wash. A part of me doesn't want to do this, being scared of the negativity that's bound to hit me like a bullet train, but I have people in school and people online encouraging me to continue and well...iv seen worse fics get tons of followers. Expect oocness...I'm just that bad.

* * *

><p>He kicked open the door to the Basilicom (really he only nudged it with his foot and he heard the hinges come loose) and stretched his arms out. "wwwereee HOOME!" she yelled with a big dorky smile. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a...tiny woman on a flying book leveling a surprised glare at him. She wore a purple blouse like dress with whitish purple wings, and a weird looking head band that went around her head and smooth blond hair that curled half way. He blinked and it only made the lasting head ache worse.<p>

Thankfully though the memory that was presented to him in that short moment gave him some insight on who he was looking at.

"Neptune. You were gone for-"

"S-sis! don't run off like that!"

_ 'Saved by the bell.'_ While he was going 'home' he had to fight a gnawing headache from this 'Neptune's' suppressed memories. He had been in a rush to get somewhere he could settle down at, and properly process them. He didn't take off in a sprint, rather walked at a faster rate than normal. Which had Nepgear chasing after him like a dog off a leash, which was paying off now.

He cringed at the metaphor, the people back in his world had wanted to take control over him, but when they quickly found out he was beyond human control, they were set on killing him and his _sister. _Thoughts about his sister made him cringe harder and made anger rise up in his features.

He took off for the deceased girls room while the other rooms occupants were distracted with each other, and while he was a bit ashamed of himself for killing a little girl, it didn't actually bother him very much, (besides the headache) he had better things to do.

He slammed the door behind him, and locked it for good measure. He looked over to the bed and plopped down on it. Good a spot as any, besides if someone barged in they might think he was sleeping and having some sort of nightmare, or was just sick. He laid back and closed his eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>'MURDERER'<strong>

**'MONSTER'**  
><strong>'YOU KILLED MY FAMILY'<strong>

**'w-what did I ever do to you...'**

_The voices swarmed him as he made his way into the girls memories, the voices were always there, berating him, hating him, but most importantly; telling him useful information._

_**"Neptune! You have done nothing but laze around eating snacks AGAIN!"**_

_that was...the oracle Histoire. It was all coming to him now..._

_**" Awww come on Histy! I said I'll do it tomorrow!**_

_And that must be Neptune._

_**"THAT WAS LAST MONTH! AND I KNOW WHERE THIS WILL BE GOING AND..."**_

_The moment she started ranting, Alex's head felt like it was trying to kill him! Each word she ranted dug a spike into his consciousness, and he immediately pulled out of the memory as soon as everything was in order._

* * *

><p>His eyes shot open and he let out a breath, his jaw was sore from possible clenching. He had a clear view of the window and saw that it was already dark out, but he could see a orange glow. He didn't look at the clock, instead focusing on the thick blanket that was put on him. He grimaced, someone must have the key to his room. He was going to have to fix that.<p>

He sat up and leaned forward and began his 'daily brooding session' as his sister (a growl) liked to call it. If he was in another world...that was just outrageous. Now a world based on VIDEO GAMES was even more so! But he didn't care how stupid this all sounded, he was going home. And he was going to protect Dana. Even if he had to kill everyone in Gamindustri.

'**Why...'**

He scowled, and shoved Neptune far back into his mind. He wouldn't waste his time on the people in his head. Instead he stood and looked at himself, a 'CPU' had it's own abilities. Abilities that he could use...

He felt energy circulate him as he concentrated, this was the power shares huh? _'well-'_

A flash of light enveloped him and before he knew it he was in a body he didn't think he'd have. he had a black jumpsuit that covered most of his upper body but left the top of his breasts exposed and some of his legs too. His hair was long and purple and he had black screw like hair clips in his hair. He looked down at the breasts and grimaced. He never liked being a girl. His form was too slender for comfort and his _breasts_ ugh! It didn't help the more snide personalities in his head openly mocked him for having boobs. Not only that but he was large chested, if he jumped too hard he'd get slapped in the face, or at least have them wave around uncomfortably. '_If I ever use this, it's going to be for an emergency. I hope I NEVER get into a fight."_

He looked at his hands which then transformed into vicious black claws. _'Oh hell yes." _He could use his powers with his new HDD,now that could be useful. His grin was as vicious his claws, and the look in his eye is something you would not want to see in a CPU. He changed back to his normal Neptune form (without claws of course) and walked out, hoping to spend some time alone without having to be a little girl.

He noted a pile of unfinished paper work that has piled up for months. He grimaced and took back some sympathy for the deceased CPU. He wasn't one to talk, but he didn't like how Neptune had been lazy and neglected her duties for her people. Blackwatch didn't care for the people and look how that turned out. He didn't expect Neptune to murder countless innocents, infected or no, or manufacture a deadly virus, then make it worse after it's finally contained, then Nepgear or Histoire or who ever the hell worked on it decides to...

_'No. Don't think of that. That never takes you anywhere but anger and depression.'_

No one was awake just as he expected.

He walked to the front door. He grinned and felt tendrils crawl on his skin. He felt himself grow and change. Next thing he knew Neptune was gone, in her place was a grown pale man in a grey hoodie, black leather jacket, blue jeans and a white dress shirt with the top 2 buttons undone. His hood was pulled down which cast a dark shadow over his bluish silver eyes. He walked out, more bounce to his step then he ever had...well considering he's been hunted ever since he was 'born' being in a place where he didn't have to be careful of everyone and anyone. It was a breath of fresh air...but he couldn't waste much time. The longer he was gone the more chance Blackwatch could find Dana, and if they get there hands on her...

Neptune's memories show that there is a portal to a alternate dimension open still. He was going to look there for the answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"GASP"<strong>_

_ She gasped for air that wasn't needed nor there. She was in hell. No, she was in the mind of a monster. She was dead. Devoured by Alex Mercer._

_ She turned her head as she lay on the flat, cold, red ground. It felt like concrete but looked like stone flesh. She had been slammed against it when Alex got fed up with her. She knew his name from what everyone else here's rants. _

_**"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, YOU MONSTEEEEEEERRRR!"**_

_Oh there's one now._

_ He was a man wearing some kind of uniform, it was some shade of greenish red (though everything had a red tint to it.) He had a helmet of the same color, and a black face covering. He had a gaping hole in his chest, like something had punched through it. He was shambling around like a poorly controlled puppet trying to walk around. He pumped into another raver, one dressed the same but instead of a hole in his chest his head was stuck in his torso, his eyes barely reaching past the shoulders. Everyone in here was demented in one way or another, even SHE didn't look to good. She turned her head at the sky, which looked like a giant membrane connected to a bright red light. She lifted her hands to look at them and they looked like they had acid splashed on them. Skin was missing in a number of places and it _hurt!_ It was numbed with time but she could still feel the burning sensation of bare muscle._

_She sat up on her elbows and took a look around her, it was all the same; A city of concrete and glass skyscrapers and walking, raving corpses. And everything was covered in odd red growths and blood. Large black tendril like manifestations connected each building in sometimes subtle, sometimes obnoxious ways._

_She stood up and yelled out in frustration_

_**"I know I'm dead and all, and in a monsters mind, but where am I anyway?! Zombie post-apocolyptia?!"**_

_Her rant was greeted with louder rants that tuned hers out._

_Rude much?_

_ She puffed out her acid burned cheeks and began walking, which was hard as the streets was FULL of raving zombie men! And SOME were actual zombies! They screech like them and everything! The closest thing to that ball of light was that big glass tower in the center of the city (or at least it looked like it), It's top almost reaching the light itself. If she could get there she might get some answers...and she might be able to protect Nepgear and her other friends._

_She quickly found out she didn't get actually tired, hardly even winded. And she could survive just about anything! She found THAT one out the hard way when one of those pink ape like creatures bit a chunk out of her upper back, she had lied in pain thinking she was going to die a second time before her back healed good as new. _

_ Now, the 'Monster of Manhattan' was going over to Plutias world. She had to stop him, before he eats someone els-_

sqlsh

_**"AAHG!"**_

_ That squishy noise and scream happened at the exact same time, and she felt something warm and wet all over her foot. Looking down she saw a man in a gas mask, white jumpsuit and black vest. His deformity was that he was separated from his lower half, causing his entrails to pour out._

_Which she was now stepping in._

* * *

><p>Alex frowned. The Web of Intrigue was flooded with nothing but Neptune's screaming. Odd, it was completely out of the blue...<p>

He shook his head and kept walking, using the same skills in Manhattan he used to stay incognito.

"watch it asshole!"

Which involved slapping anyone who got within touching distance as he walked. He wished they would stop turning to him and yelling, it always put him in the spot light. But hey, he was incognito right?

He saw several kinds of people in his short travels, a weird guy in a box (slapped upside down), a guy with a camera (said camera broke upon falling to the ground), and a short brown hair boy with a white hat carrying a tower of books (which were spilled all over the ground).

"HEY, DUMBASS!"

Maybe he it would be faster if he snuck into an ally, and sprinted off. Maybe take purple hearts form to keep fa-

He was grabbed by the shoulder harshly and he turned to glare at the fool who touched him. It was the boy with the books, and humorously and curiously his eye was glowing red.

wait he looked familiar.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!"

Oh that's not a boy, it's Blanc. And she seemed to have a death wish today...

He'd happily oblige if he wasn't busy. So he shook her hand off with a snarl and kept walking.

* * *

><p>The hooded jackass kept walking, not even apologizing or anything! It took her companion both arms to keep her from punching the guy.<p>

"Blanc no! He isn't worth it!" exclaimed her blond, well endowed companion.

"LET ME GO THUNDER TITS! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Blanc calm down!"

Thunder Tits' grasp held firm and she was able to keep Blanc down till she stopped thrashing (which took awhile.) "What he did was rude Blanc, but were not here to pick fights." she carefully let Blanc go before going to pick up the books. Blanc merely grinned her teeth and as she glared in the direction of the hooded bastard.

Thunder Tits sighed as she held the books "we'll stop by the Basilicom and tell Histoire of this fiend. He's already gone."

Blanc grumbled as she snatched the books back before stomping away angrily. The Blond Bombshell sighed for the umpteenth time that day, and followed along. It didn't take time to reach the Basilicom, and when they entered Nepgear was pacing around nervously.

"Oh my Nepgear you seem stressed, are you feeling alright?"

She jumps in surprise, and turns to the duo. "V-Vert, Blanc!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, it pains me to see my little Nepgear so troubled!" The properly named Vert, attempted to smother Nepgear with her cleavage. She put her arms up and began to back pedal, it was all for naught as she was enraptured in the arms of the blondy-mc-soft-tits.

Histoire and Blanc looked on and sweat dropped, before trying to break them apart.

* * *

><p>He couldn't learn shit!<p>

The portal had just been like the entrance to another cave, but it had a more portaly look to it. There was no shimmer, it looked just like an average radiated hole in the wall.

He scowled, if he was going to learn anything he'd need special equipment, and he didn't want to go over to another world where there were MORE people that could pose a threat to him. At least here he only had three CPUs (not counting the candidates) to deal with. He turned and began walking, idly contemplating smashing in the whole cave, so the other CPUs couldn't cross over. He abandoned that thought upon remembering he needed the cave still, and grimaced. Even now, in a new world, he had to keep looking over his shoulder. He supposed there was always threats, even the smallest rodent can topple a giant. But if the stupid girl had just left her alone he wouldn't HAVE to be so paranoid...

Speaking of Neptune, he may have to wear her face on the way back to the Basilicom. No doubt people would be unhappy with the way he treated them. Not that he cared. The only reason he didn't want to go on a rampage right now was to keep the chances of getting home as high as possible.

He promptly did that and sprinted off for 'home', quickly slowing to a walk when he reached the borders. He wanted the best equipment so he would have to go to Lowee or Leanbox, since they were probably most tech savvy. Or maybe Lastation since the amount of factories would mean high production...

Whatever, if push comes to shove he'll kill all the CPUs and use their authority to get what he wants.

* * *

><p><em> Neptune had just finished dry heaving, and shot up in shock from hearing his thoughts. He planned to kill...everyone? She stood on shaking legs, she had to find a way out of here, fast. She looked around to discern where she was, she was closer to tower but she had went into the wrong direction. She was now by what seemed to be the edge of this hellish landscape, which was just a drop off into water which was, gee wiz! red. She looked down to see her reflection, thinking she'd see just how mangled she was. Instead she saw a blur of images faintly into the water, as faint as her reflection would be. From what glimpses she got, she could make out a girl with short red hair, shorter than hers. Everything else was hard to make out, harder than the girl at least. <em>

_ She reached out and took a hand full of water, this water showed her reflection rather than those kooky images. Her jaw and the lower half of her cheeks were like her arms; they were covered with acid burns and showed the flesh under the skin. Everything above was fine._

_She had no idea why, but she brought the red water closer to her mouth and took a sip. She must have been thirsty or something-_

_**"PUT DOWN THE VIAL AND BACK AWAY!"**_

_ She held her head and stumbled around in pain, the image of men in suits gunning down Alex as he smashed something against the ground burnt into her mind. She paid no attention where she was going, how could she? Her foot slipped off the edge and she held onto the drop off for dear life, knowing not what would happen if she fell in._

_**"H-hey! Can someone help little old me!? anyone!"**_

_ The shamblers ignored her and just kept wallowing in their own pain and despair. A few people, men in black jump suits and gas masks began walking towards her, and she felt relieved that someone was lucid enough to help her. She reached her hand out and got kicked in the face by the lead man, who's throat was ripped out. She was sent back and was hanging on with just her hands, and because of this her body was lowered and she was half way into the water now. It felt as if the water was trying to pull her in, and never let her back out._

_**"Hey! What gives?! I meant help me UP! Not Kick me down!" **__She was starting to panic, if only she hadn't drunk that stupid water!_

_He began stomping on her fingers and him and his gang of gas masks began to laugh. Just what the hell was their problem?! _

_This couldn't be the end...she had to save her friends! Her sister! _

_Her right hand slipped, forcing her to rely on her left hand. She looked up with a pleading look in her eyes and he just started nudging her fingers loose with his foot._

_She grinned sheepishly_

_**"Can't we talk this out...?"**_

_Her fingers slipped off and she plummeted into the water._

_Yeah she thought that would happen._

_She was fully submerged now, hundreds of voices and images assaulted her, and only a few images were able to be made out._

_ A man with a black leather jacket a hoodie laid down on a metal slap with blood all over his chest, __**" Alex...?"**__ Next; those men in gas masks and black jumpsuits shooting men in big, baggy, blue hazmat looking suits in the face. Those green men, firing on a crowd of disfigured people. and a woman in a black skin suit with missing patches of hair grinning at her._

_What was different about this vision was that it didn't leave. Instead, she lunged at her with her mouth open and teeth bared._

_And for once in the few hours she was here, the voices were quiet._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Neptune is missing?"<p>

They sat in the Basilicom's dining room, enjoying the purple midget's pudding. It's only ever Neptune seemed to want to eat sometimes.

Nepgear explained how her sister had seemed to be a little under the weather after there short time hunting monsters, and how she had _walked out _in the middle of one of Histoires rants. And how she had just locked to door to her room and went to sleep. Histoire had a key thankfully, and Nepgear was able to check on her. She seemed to be in so much pain in her sleep like she was having a nightmare but no matter what they did she just wouldn't wake up from it. So they decided to cover her and talk to her about it tomorrow, but when they went to wake her up she was already gone.

Verts face was one of distress, not a lot of it mind you. "Oh dear, it must have been a terrible dream if she left like that. Though going out in that state is foolish."

Blanc's face was one of stoicism. "She's probably trying to get out of work." she deadpanned, idly glancing at the pile of paper work.

Histoire frowned, "I'm not sure if I should be hoping that she is actually unwell or if you're right..." She glanced at Blanc and her eyes widened. "Blanc...! There's a bruise on your shoulder!"

Blanc looked at her sore shoulder and found out that there was in fact a bruise, a hand shape bruise. She scowled at the memory, but she was also surprised. The other occupants in the room quickly moved up to her, and Vert gave a knowing look. "There was a man in a leather jacket and hoodie, who was quite rude. He shoved Blanc here and several others." She frowned "I did not think it would bruise..."

Histoire scowled, this was suspicious. First Neptune, and now a man capable of bruising a CPU with a push...whats next?

The door was pushed open, and everyone turned to the person in the doorway.

The legendary purple loli looked around the room, and grinned on seeing Blanc and Vert, and somehow, making them very uncomfortable.

"Blanc! Vert!" Neptune beamed "Just the CPUs I wanted to see! Hey, you think I can come over to your Basilicoms for a bit...? I had..."

she began to walk closer. Vert and Blanc felt cold for some reason.

"...something on my mind."

* * *

><p><em>SPLASH<em>

"GASP"

She sat up on the cold stone ground, and frantically looked around as her heart leapt to her throat. This wasn't her cell, Planeptunes were never this dark and her guards weren't cruel enough to do this to her. Her hands were bound together and she didn't remember being in CUFFS during her incarceration.

**"Rei."**

She didn't know who's voice that was, just that it was unnatural, female, and...divine. She turned her head and saw only a silhouette of a woman with long-and if she squinted-white hair. Almost like hers only more brushed.

"W-w-who are you?" Rei was by no means, brave. She wallowed in cowardice and despair under her CPU overlords, children with power who thought they could guide humanity when all it needed was guide rails. she tried to scoot away but fell over and hit her head on a wall.

**"Sit up."**

She mewed in pain, her head was too groggy from the bump and she couldn't move fast enough.

This earned her even more pain.

** "I said SIT UP." **Her kidnapper grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the wall before putting her down on her knees, not letting go so she wouldn't collapse again. She felt her place something pointy against her neck, and her eyes widened in terror before the object was forced in.

She howled in pain, and howled even louder when something came OUT of the object and burned her from inside out. She fell back down to the floor after the kidnapper let go of her hair.

** "The lucky ones who contract this virus, are rendered shape shifters rather than animals."**

Rei coughed hard and quickly began to dry heave. She put her hand to her mouth and caught a glimpse of her hand. Pulling it away to get a better look, she noticed that under her glove there was glowing yellow lights, pulling it off she saw that her veins had began to glow this disturbing color, before she went back to puking.

** "The luckier ones who contract this virus, are left with their free will from the virus for a year...though power corrupts doesn't it? It will take some effect...eventually."**

Rei felt all her food come up, and clenched her eyes shut before the vomiting began to burn. Opening her eyes she saw that she was no longer puking stomach contents, but blood.

**"The luckiest ones...die."**

Rei fell into her own blood and started coughing hard, causing her to choke on the blood that was coming up. Her mind was in shambles, she didn't know what was going on, just that she was dying...changing...becoming.

**"You my dear Taris Heart...are only lucky."**

Her eyes rolled back and she took the last breath she'll ever need..

* * *

><p><em>She groaned as she awoke, She was still alive?...well...dead-alive? not dead-dead. She WAS eaten after all...<em>

_ She sat up and looked around her surroundings, There was no red, due to there being no light. And the sounds of the Shamblers were nowhere to be heard, because they seemed to be in some sort of basement. Her skin was still missing so it wasn't like she was alive again...ba hum bug._

_ Upon surveying the room she realized she was not alone. There was a man in the room, wearing a grey hoodie with a black leather jacket over it and her eyes widened._

_**"Oh...jeenkies."**_

_He looked at her and stood up from his sitting position. He stared at her with those, blue, unforgiving eyes._

_**"My name is Alexander J Mercer, and I'm the reason for all of this."**_

* * *

><p>Authors note<p>

Why do I find it so hard to be proud of something? I mean this felt so bad both making it and reading it.

I know I said I'd only do a one shot but I got a request to make this a story, and I left a poll up asking if I should continue.

Unfortunately I don't have the luxury of a competent beta reader, and doing Vert's and Blanc's characters was hard. Not only that but I wanted to put in more dialogue but I wasn't no good at it and there wasn't anyone for anyone to talk to.

Most of all I feel like I messed up Neptune's and Histoire's personality, Neptune isn't nearly as childlike as she should and Histoire just seemed too strict but...bad mood I guess she was in? I didn't see anything for her to smile at...

Well, I know what I'm going to do for the plot but more insight on Arfoire has me backpedalling.

Oh, and for all you folks who played prototype 2, you know what Rei is now don't you...? eh heh I'm sure you do.

Anyway, this can be adopted at any time, I'll just keep building off of what I got because I was asked.

oh and one more thing, this was the Rei in the hyperdimension and I'm assuming they put her in some kind of jail for her crimes, and that she had no memory about her time as a CPU.

Hooray for shitty fics...


	3. Gluttonous Hunter

Neptune kept on that eerily, friendly smile. It was so like her, yet they felt like they were in such danger. When Neptune was close enough, she put each hand on one of Vert's and Blanc's shoulders, feeling unnaturally warm. Nepgear was oblivious to the chilling aura in the room.

"S-sis! Where have you been?! We was so worried I-"

"So how about it? We can go hang out at your Basilicoms, there's something I remember wanting to see there!" Neptune had completely ignored Nepgear without so much as letting her finish, causing Nepgear to look dejected.

"uh..." Vert and Blanc couldn't bring themselves to deny Neptune, not with this suffocating aura of fear flooding the room. They cracked worried looks to each other, thankfully Histoire butted in.

"And where were you today...?" Histoire looked anything but happy. Neptune turned her head sheepishly, "uhh...out?" she still didn't drop the smile though it faltered a bit. Histoire glared and Neptune put her arms up, "okay, okay I did a bad! Can I just go over to Blanc's and Vert's for a bit?"

"You have paperwork to do!"

Neptune look over to the side and saw the piles of paper work a room away, simple enough. "All right if I do all that I can go?"

Everyone's eyes collectively widened. "y...yes" Histoire couldn't process what's going on properly. Before they knew it Neptune was going to her office and getting started without complaint.

Everyone starred on in shock...what happened to Neptune? She wasn't THAT sick was she?!

Nepgear looked down at the pudding cups on the table. Neptune didn't even look at them, much like how she didn't look at her...

* * *

><p>"Mh..muh...why is there rust in my mouth..."<p>

Rei groggily opened her eye's and found her self staring directly into the sun, amazingly she felt no pain. She sat up on shaking arms, and found she was lying down on a bench holding something. She looked for her glasses only to find them on the ground, and promptly put them on. Looking at her hand she found she was holding an empty syringe and dropped it as soon as she saw it.

_'w-where did that come from!?'_

She was sore all over but she found it in her to stand. The world was swimming and she just felt so _hungry._ She held her head and began to walk, like the world was spinning and her head was a compass with a weight attached to the north part of it. She was just so dizzy...

Her entire being _burned_. Like her whole body was going through some sort of hunger pain. She stumbled and found her self pressed against someone's door. She tried to knock to beg for some food, she didn't care about meekness just that she could fill her belly and stop this pain...

Well when she knocked the door came down. And the person inside screamed. She couldn't see much, everything was a blur and she heard 3 screams, 2 female and 1 male.

She didn't know what she was doing or why, but she stumbled forward, and thrust her out. She grabbed ahold of something and she heard a crunch.

Her body was filled with pain and several images flashed before her eyes before quickly subsiding, both pain and images. She felt less hungry more...satisfied.

She needed more.

It was one of the girls she consumed, and she couldn't make out the new information.

The man was next, he had stayed in front of the other girl and she threw a punch, landing him in his bare chest, burying her arm down to the elbow into his torso.

She felt something crawl out of her and the pain returned, something orange and glowing stabbed into the mans corpse and pulled her closer. The pain subsided and she was left holding her head as more images assaulted her, leaving her head a mess.

She heard a rush of wind and she grabbed at a speeding object that was flying toward her head. There was a loud sound of breaking glass and she idly wondered if it was a lamp or a vase she crushed.

She continued to act on instinct and grabbed at the third girl and lifted her over her head before bringing her back down on her knee.

With a crunch that sickened her even in this adrenaline, and primitive state, the same thing as the last two happened.

Only with this she was finally lucid. Her eyes widened in horror, noting how the ground was covered in debris and blood.

Furniture was smashed, and the door was broken into two, she looked at her hands and was even more shocked to find not a single trace of blood. Only black tendrils with glowing, orange-yellow flesh, receding back into her hands and arms.

W-what was happening...she couldn't have done this...what was happening to her?!

She heard someone running down the stairs and she felt a tingle go down her entire being.

She looked at her self and saw even more tendrils receding into her body until she took on an entirely different look.

Her hair was blond, her breasts were a lot smaller and ba-...she looked down and saw she was dressed in only a pair of panties.

Oh...so that's what was going on before she broke in...

...'_Oh my Goddess'_

The person running down the stairs was a man, a very average looking fellow. Like your normal hormonal teenager wearing a bunch of gray cloths that looked like they were on backwards.=

"Holy shit Lucinda! What the hell happened?!" He exclaimed to her in shock while looking around the whole room.

"W-what- I-I h-huh?" Rei did not know how to take any of this, but somehow...it just felt right.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard

"where the hell are David and Jenny?! Lucinda what happened?! LU-"

Next thing she knew her fist was sticking out of the top of his head, and his body slumped. Tendrils crawled out of her body and stabbed into him and once again the process repeated.

This time she was on the floor holding her head, feeling perfectly fine now. In fact she never felt so awake!

Then she noticed the voices in her head...

Talking

Crying out in pain.

And the reality of her actions hit her once again...

...And she felt glee.

Why? Why would she kill four teenagers and feel _good_ for it?! She felt like she needed to shield herself, protect herself from some internal force...!

But she let her bliss spread...and she had the urge to give this...gift to others.

She stood up and gave off a un-Rei-like smile.

She sensed someone, far in the distance. Someone like her, someone who could help her...wipe out humanity.

Because great minds think alike, and she was the greatest of them all, thanks to these powers...

She walked out the door, idly wondering where this newfound ego and mission came from.

She felt a twitch in the back of her head and all thoughts were banished.

...That woman said she was only lucky after all right...?

* * *

><p><em>Neptune had her back pressed against the wall, her killer was standing in front of her and he was holding something that gave off a comforting warm glow. But seeing as who held it, any comfort it might have given her was wiped away.<em>

_**"Aren't you going to say something or are you going to cower at a dead man...?"**_

_She gulped back saliva that wasn't there, her throat had run dry the moment she saw that hoodie._

_**"Lexie? How did you get in here?! GASP! Did you eat yourself or something?! Gross dude! self cannibalism isn't the answer!"**__ Her response to this tide of fear was to cover it with her normal silliness._

_Alexander glared at the nickname. _

_**"Call me that again and ill shove this down your throat."**_

_Yup that's Alex. If he talked the same way as he thought that was._

_**"Your like an immature version of my sister when she was a kid" **__He scowled as if that wasn't a good thing._

_**"Ooh yeah that right...! Your going to destroy Gamindustri so you could meet your sister huh..?"**__ She gave him a knowing look of determination, and he just laughed._

_**" What? me?! I wouldn't try to find my way back to her even if I was the one in control her brat!"**_

_**"Hey! Who are you calling a brat you hooded weirdo-GAK!"**_

_As soon as she talked back to her he ran at her and grabbed her throat before pressing her against the wall._

_**" Hooded weirdo...? I'm the great Alexander MERCER! I. WAS THE ONE WHO MADE BLACKLIGHT! I. TOOK THE WORLDS MOST DEADLIEST DISEASE AND MADE IT NINE TIMES WORSE. And it was **_**glorious!"**

_Her eyes widened at the lunatics ramblings, this guy really WAS coco! He let go of her and backed off._

_**"Blacklight wears my face, but I am Alexander Mercer. The REAL one. I was just his first meal."**_

_Now she was a hell-a confused. __**"what's Blacklight...?" **__she managed to choke out whilst rubbing her throat. What the hell was he blabbering about...?_

_**"It's obsessed over my sister...mine. Take your damn battery and go. There's nothing for you here." **__He began to walk with a scowl that would make Alex blush. She reached out a hand to stop him._

_**"W-wait! what is it! Explain everything! Oh why do you have to leave me and the readers hanging!?"**_

_He didn't respond he merely turned the corner and disappeared._

_She ran after him but he was already gone. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of train station. With an empty and offline train sitting on its tracks._

_Well he said it was a battery...She held the crystal up to the train and nothing happened until she placed it against the door. The whole contraption glowed a colorful purple, as it's doors opened and it's lights came on. The glow subsided yet the power remained._

_She entered feeling confident it'll take her somewhere useful. The door closed behind her the train started to move._

_**[We are now leaving; Penn Station. Next stop; Gentek]**_

* * *

><p>Alex, Nepgear, Blanc and Vert sat in Vert's bedroom. Alex felt grossly uncomfortable at the...pictures all over the walls. Vert and Blanc seemed uncomfortable as well, but he wasn't sure what it was. Dana said there was always something scary about just his presence but he was in Neptune's form so what was the problem?<p>

He barely fought back a flinch on the memories he had on scaring his sister...When she found out what he was...When he always snuck up on her...When he killed the man who was assaulting her when they first met.

Blackwatch was going to pay. He'd make sure of that.

He focused back on the task at hand and noticed Blanc and Vert looking more uncomfortable and Nepgear looking worried. "Are you okay sis...? You seem...angry..." Alex raised his eye brows and poked his cheeks and found out he was brooding again with his teeth slightly showing. "Oh uh..." he tried to save his disguise, usually by now he'd be fighting off an army of heavily armed men and helicopters.

When he found no way to calm their suspicions he decided to undergo the operation. He stood and stretched "Imma go check out what I wanted to check out and be right back. Kay?"

Not allowing them to respond (again) he left without looking back. Barely taking the time to close the door behind him, making it ajar. He walked around and kept checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. Thankfully there wasn't. Wasting no time her looked for someone who knew the layout of the Basilicom better than he, finding a worker wearing a red shirt and taking a lunch break outside. _'Perfect.'_

He looked around and saw an alley, clear in his view. He waltzed on over and took a more luring figure, of the late Purple Heart.

* * *

><p>Bobby didn't particularly like his job. But the pay was nice, and saying he got to see Green Heart, was nice. <em>Seeing <em>her and her curvy figure was even nicer...! It was tons better than selling propane in Lastation...

He looked down at his sandwich, today was just dull and annoying as hell. He didn't get to see any hot babes.

He saw movement in the corner of his eye and looked up, and saw a long black clad leg and thigh come out from an alley, beckoning him closer. _'Oh hell yes!' _He couldn't hold his hormones, he got up and dropped his sandwich and ran toward it, not noticing the leg going back behind the corner. When he got there, there was no one, not one hot babe. Just his rotten luck, he was trolled

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned around to see lady Purple Heart smiling at him warmly, and yet he felt so cold.

He looked down at her cleavage only to notice her arms were black and spiky, and her fingers were buried into his chest. She pulled her arm away and he saw that her 'fingers' were blood coated claws. _'My blood...'_

"L...Lady...purple..." He fell on his back as darkness took him.

* * *

><p>He let his feeder tendrils get to work and pulled the corpse into his body. He let himself shape shift into the new voice, and he went right into his memories. <em>'What was that saying about red shirts again...?'<em>

He shut his eyes tight and gripped his head in response to the onslaught images and headaches.

* * *

><p><em>A lab, full of things Bobby didn't quite understand.<em>

_But he did, he could make out a nuclear reactor in the background._

_**"I want your whole team working on new ways to power all of Leanbox."**_

_He could make out Chika-Vert's Oracle-talking to a head scientist._

_**"B-but lady oracle, this energy it's not something we've dealt with before...what if theres a leak?" **__The scientist lacked confidence when talking to a higher up such as her._

_**"Then use the scanners we've provided to find leaks and evacuate the area. Each scientist on duty should have one on their person at all times."**__ Chika glanced at Bob and directed the scientist away so she could have a private discussion, giving Bobby a good view of her butt (which Alex had no care for.)_

* * *

><p>He came to while hunching over, this was never a comfortable life style, but a healthy one. He checked his pockets for a scanner and grimaced when he found none. He turned and realised his lunch break had ended, perfect. He walked off to the direction of the lab. He couldn't stay long, Neptune's so-called 'friends' were already suspicious.<p>

He had come here after setting off a nuke, so it was an explosion meant to kill anything that triggered these portals, or it was some kind of radiation. He was hoping for the latter, he could work with that. He walked over to a door marked 'Employees only' and opened the door. It lead to a hall with a single door at the end with a button next to it. He pressed the button and saw that it was...an elevator.

He gulped back a lump in his throat. He hated elevators, one of the hardest things to cover up was his weight. There was always a chance of it buckling under him and falling. Not only that but it was such a small space. One swing of his blade and the hole thing comes down.

He fought back his anxiety and stepped in. Pushing the button Bobby said was right, causing the doors to close and the box he was in to lower. Why couldn't people use stairs...? They could use the damn exercise! Useless, lazy humans...

The doors couldn't open fast enough and he bee lined out of there like his ass was on fire.

He kept eyeing Peoples belts, trying to spy a good target.

He rolled his shoulders, feeling a bit peckish...

He'd have to make that target_s_.

* * *

><p><em>She was so bored! There was nothing to do on this train and she didn't know what was going on in this crazy place!<em>

_What was Gentek, who was Alex Mercer? What was Blacklight? Why did Lexie think hurting her friends was necessary? He must really love his sister..._

_Thoughts of Nepgear came to mind, and she frowned in worry. She knew what Alex was doing on the outside, and she was worried how it affected Nepgear._

_Did she really act like this? Or was Alex just a bad actor..._

_The train came to a very sudden stop, and she fell out of her seat and face planted onto the floor._

_** [Arriving at; Gentek.]**_

_**"Gee, thanks miss robotic train lady..."**_

_This place was weighing on her nerves, she wasn't in a very good mood and now she had fallen flat on her face, she had the right to be a little sour._

_She stood up and walked out of the train before the door closed. There was no one inside this part of the station, but she saw red light coming from a stair case and she could hear the echo of people screeching. Steeling herself for the horrid sight she would most likely see, she walked up the stairs, and she was greeted with the largest crowed of shamblers she's seen so far! There was even those big, pink, eyeless, gorilla-with-claws things running around! She looked up, and saw a skyscraper made of glass, with a sign labeled 'GENTEK' above the door. The building was surrounded by short concrete walls, leaving a one way in one way out point._

_She took a step forward and stopped when she noticed Alex's actions in the real world..._

* * *

><p>Alex approached a scientist, a blond women with short hair. Nothing special. He reached out for her neck, ready to consume.<p>

_**"What are you doing?!"**_

He scowled, Neptune was acting up again. He put his arm around the blondes neck and cut off her air supply so she couldn't scream.

_**"Stop! You don't need to kill her!"**_

He paid her no mind. She thought she was in control...? She needed to be knocked off her high horse. "Stop me then." He crushed the girl's neck with his arm and quickly consumed her before taking on her disguise.

_**"Come on she didn't deserve that!"**_

Dumb kid. He tried to force her down...

* * *

><p><em>Neptune felt her knees buckle under a surprising amount of sudden weight, threatening to crush her. She clinched the shard and unlike last time this happened, she was able to stay upright. <em>

_Not that it didn't hurt or anything._

_**"C-come on Lexie! These people never did anything to you! I never did anything to you! You don't have to hurt them!**_

_Alex must have been surprised at her resistance for he spoke back._

_"Maybe not, but they ARE in my way, and there's nothing to ensure they can't turn on me when I look away. Now shut up and let the adults work."_

_She felt more weight and she was put on her hands and knees, crystal digging into her skinless hand. __**"Okay y-your paranoid...! But what about Nepgear...! What does this have to do with her!"**_

_"If she gets in my way she'll be joining you."_

_**"But why?! Don't you have any morals dude!? What would your sister say!"**_

_"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER!"_

_She was forced to the ground finally, and leaving cracks in it around where she collapsed._

_The pressure was too much for her to talk. She didn't know how long she lied there, but when she did those pink gorillas were playing 'tag' with the shamblers, clearing a path for her._

_She stood up, sore all over. She looked to the entrance and decided without a doubt, this building would get her to the bottom of all this. Clutching the 'battery' in her hand, she ran for the entrance, barley acknowledging the screaming shambler running past her path._

_Then those gorilla things stampeded over her trying to catch the shambler, crushing her underfoot._

_..._

_She cracked her broken neck and looked up at the entrance. She started dragging her temporarily broken body to the doors trying not to scream in pain._

_Seriously, why her?_


	4. Is Black A Theme Here?

Authors note- Welp, I am without a beta reader who actually knows shit about hyperdimension and prototype.

Sue me if I dun fuck up.

* * *

><p>Alex sat on a bench in his normal form. Neptune Was pushing the wrong buttons here. Who was she To tell him what to do? She was dead and she was stupid and it was her fault! He went this far killing whoever he wanted- Whoever he NEEDED, and he survived! He was even willing to bet if he killed certain people sooner, his life would have gone by much easier!<p>

He would never have winded up here.

He would never have been infected with a parasite.

He would never have been betrayed, never would have killed Neptune...

...He would never be accepted.

People saw him as a monster, and only a monster. Deep down, it bothered him. The reason he loved his sister so much was that even after she found out about the people he killed, she still accepted him as her brother. And Ragland- the one taking care of Dana right now- Had been the one to cure him of the parasite. He had many chances to stab him in the back then, when he was weak and without powers, but he didn't. It felt...nice.

He scowled. Stupid Neptune had him thinking like a human. He wasn't human, he only needed others for food. He just had to accept that it was impossible to rejoin the human race. He would never be human, and he never really be Danas _brother..._

The man was a psychopath after all.

"You're looking a bit down." Came a female, cocky voice.

He looked up with a glare, and the first things he saw was 2 hanging pairs of flesh.

Bending down in front of him; she had a very CPU looking outfit that was lack, white, and gray with a bit of teal. It did little to cover her cleavage which was practically in his face. He paid the milk sacks no mind and glared into her eyes, noticing 2 mechanical looking white horns on her head. Most likely fake.

_'Rei Ryghts.' _What did she want with him...? Neptune didn't have any fond memories of her.

"Who are you supposed to be?" He feigned ignorance, and acted like any stranger. She frowned when she realised he wasn't seduced. Felt nice wiping that arrogant look on her face.

She sat on the bench next to him and crossed her legs, probably in another attempt to seduce him. He scooted away, having a great love for his personal space.

"Why so hostile? I haven't even given you my name." She had that smile on again. as if trying to be 'friendly'. "Or do you just hate CPUs...?" She closed her eyes smugly and pushed her breasts up with her arms. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not as big in my normal form as I am in this one, and I don't want to deny you any eye candy."

"I never had much of a sweet tooth." He sneered. "What do you want? I'm not looking for a prostitute." She looked peeved at that, earning him a look he expected more from a girl like her.

"Watch yourself," she growled out. "We may be the same, but I guarantee you don't want to anger me." Same...? What was this mad woman talking about...?

He looked at his hands, and before he knew it his arm began to glow and yellow-white as the world around him blended together in a blood-red.

He looked up at the fallen CPU and...

Oh god...

He expected-no, hoped- that she would blend in with the rest of the world, but she glowed the same as him.

Rei was infected with the Blacklight virus. They really were the same...

_'When...how...' _He couldn't find out when he left any trace behind, and he could feel the voices in his head berate him for his weakness and laugh at his confusion, screaming how he deserved to feel this way.

He began to scoot away until he was almost falling out of his seat.

"Where the hell did you get that." He demanded, he didn't know how to feel; on one hand she was a monster who could spread the virus, and a possible threat to him with how Blacklight evolves and adapts. On the other hand: he had just been brooding over being accepted...right?

"Where did you get yours...?" Came her reply, she was looking arrogant again. She must have felt dominant like she did when she engaged in conversation with him.

How did this happen?! He never spread the virus in his life and he's only been here for 2 days, if not less!

This was impossible unless...

Nepgear...?

No. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She didn't even know what he was...

...What did she see in that forest?

Deciding he could get no more out of Rei without giving up his own information, he stood and began walking back to Vert's Basilicom. He'd deal with Nepgear if he had to, but he didn't really want to play two roles at once, so he wanted to make sure.

Rei watched him go, with a disappointed frown on her beautiful yet deranged features. "Must be gay."

* * *

><p>Nepgear sat in Vert's room, think about her sister. She didn't pay much attention to her, and she was focused solely on what she came here for, and it had nothing to do with them it seemed. Did she do something wrong...?<p>

"This is so unlike Neptune, don't you agree?" She looked up and noticed Vert striking up a conversation about the abnormal CPU.

"Yes she actually did all her paper work without complaint. I didn't think she had it in her." Blanc replied almost neutrally. It was true, Neptune only ever worked when there was a crisis involved, and Histoire said Neptune did all her paperwork correctly, and faster than expected. Not only that, but Blanc and Vert said that Neptune had intimidated them. She wasn't intimidated, but why were they?

It was almost like it wasn't Neptune at all.

She looked at the clock, Neptune had been gone for about an hour. More than enough time to look around a whole Basilicom. Vert and Blanc had agreed with her when she pointed this out, and they all decided to look for her.

She got up and was the first one to get to the door before it opened itself. On the other side was none other than the one they were looking for.

Neptune had a dark, neutral expression on her face, and it was directed at her. Nepgear stepped back in surprise, and kept stepping back when Neptune had started matching her steps with her own.

"Nepgear." Neptune sounded irritated, and Nepgear quickly found herself against a wall. Neptune stopped close enough to be in arms reach, and too close for Nepgear to move out of the way if she wanted to. This time, she was perfectly aware of the fear Neptune gave off.

"What did you do in my room last night when I locked the door?" Neptune was not herself at all, She was cold and she was serious.

"I-I..." Nepgear expected to be interrupted but no one said anything. "I just put a blanket over you after trying to wake you up..."

"What else?"

"T-thats all...!" Nepgear didn't understand, was Neptune missing something important? What could it be that would make her act like _this_?

"Your lying." Neptune's irritated gaze turned into an angry glare. What ever was missing, must have been very important.

"Neptune, stop." Vert tried to butt in and defuse the situation, only for Neptune to ignore her and focus on her little sister.

"Someone had something they weren't supposed to..." Neptune had stepped closer, if that was even possible. "Who else could have given it to them besides you...?"

Someone stole something...?

"Hey!" Blanc was getting irritated by Neptune seemingly blaming Nepgear for something so trivial. "What the hell are you accusing Nepgear off?!"

Neptune seemed to try and ignore her again, but gave a sideways glare at the open door way and stared at it in silence.

A tense moment passed, and Nepgear tried getting an answer out of her sister while she seemed to be in a more agreeable mood.

"U-um...s-sis-"

"Shut up."

Her eyes widened. Neptune didn't look at her and she was acting so cruel...

Then she heard foot steps coming down the hall.

Neptune turned her full body to the door and seemed ready for a fight.

Then, a familiar head of blue hair poked in from the doorway, smiling.

Vert's eyes widened and Blanc stood up from her chair, and Nepgears eyes just widened.

"I-it's you...!" Nepgear stammered out.

Rei stepped into the room giving a small two-finger salute.

"Hey! Nice seeing you all!"

* * *

><p>Alex growled, She followed him.<p>

She was no longer in her CPU form, right now she wore a black suit-like dress with a white skull motif on her belt. Said dress had teal and white accents on it and had buttons in the center. She wore a white dress shirt under it with a black tie. She had white gauntlets with a black skull on each one. She had knee-high white boots with black skulls at the ankles. She also only had one horn and a pair of glasses.

She looked like some sort of geeky pushover.

"Ya know, it's rude to leave a girl waiting at a bench alone." She gave him a mock frown.

"It's rude to stalk people." He resisted a sneer, he was already acting out of line. "It's also dangerous."

Rei sighed "Really i understand if i made out uncomfortable if you rolled a different way, but is threatening me really necessary...?"

"Roll?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ya know, roll! Like play for another team? Not a 'cat' person?"

Alex still had the same confused expression, what was she going on about cats and teams for?

Rei stared for a bit before shaking her head. "Look, I'm sorry okay?" She shrugged, "but in all seriousness." She pointed to the CPUs. "I think you should cut them out now, save us trouble later."

Everyone was speechless and looked at the disguised Alex in confusion.

Alex scowled. "I don't want any part of what your up to. I'll decide what I do with people thank you very much."

Rei scowled back. "Really...?" She started to pace back and forward "We can spread this gift to humanity, and they can make do without CPUs. Don't you think it would be better if people were without weaknesses and crutches? Think about how easy life has been for you since youv-"

"Stopping you right there." Alex clenched his fists harder. Easier...? What did she know how 'easier'...? "I refuse to spread this 'gift' to others...Just look at what its done to you."

Rei looked livid. "Acting like we aren't the same...you piss me off...!"

"And YOU disgust me!"

Rei pounced with her hands aimed at Alex's throat.

And the fight between monsters was on.

* * *

><p><em>Neptune groaned in pain, and popped her neck back into place. She was getting sick of dying.<em>

_Well at least she was inside the big building, and even had that battery thing still too! Her luck was looking up!_

_She stood on wobbly legs, and felt her joints pop. Her legs must not have been fully healed. __**"Ouch...! It's like that time Histoire made me WORK! My legs are all creaky and poppy..."**_

_While she was resting up she decided that this place was really getting to her, and it wouldn't do to let it get her mood down. Right now she was in some sort of lobby. There was no power to any of the electronics, and the only light was the red coming in from the glass doors and windows, and the purple coming from the gem. With her magical battery thingie she could probably turn this stuff on, but she didn't have time to look through the computers._

_She approached the elevator, and pressed the gem to the buttons, causing the whole thing to glow purple. The double doors open and she stepped inside the small box. Sweet! She wouldn't have to fight enemies on each floor like in some game cliché! She pressed a button and nothing happened._

_Well something did, one of those gorilla things bust through the entrance and began to look around._

_She gulped, not wanting to experience anymore pain._

_She pressed the button with the highest number._

_It noticed her._

_She pressed again._

_It turned its whole body to her and began to growl._

_Shepressedshepressedshepressed._

_It charged, and finally the doors closed and there was a slamming noise on the other side. She felt the elevator move up and let out of sigh of relief. __**"Well THAT was all kinds of bogus!"**__ really! That was just uncalled for!_

_The doors opened a moment after that, and she realized she wasn't anywhere near the top floor. She scowled and stepped out into an office._

_The elevator behind her stopped glowing, and without power to hold the box up, it fell back down to the bottom floor making a loud startling crash._

_**"Aw man...! That means I have to use the stairs! I hate stairs!"**_

_She walked through the halls, looking for the stairs. However a room caught her eye, it looked like a morgue. _

_'three weeks ago someone unleashed a virus in Penn Station, I woke up in a morgue...'_

_Neptune looked around frantically, that was Alex's voice she heard. She was the only one here, but her legs began to lead her into the room. She looked down at the metal and slab, and found herself lying down on it unconsciously. In her mind she tried to frantically regain control of her actions, but she felt tired for the first time she's been here, Practically groggy. Its been awhile since she...just relaxed._

_She lied down flat on her back and closed her eyes._

_"Hey...I know this guy! He was Blacklight!"_

_"Yeah...? Well now he's EX-Blacklight."_

_Wait who..._

_"His name is...Mercer...Alex J...next of kin...Mercer, Dana A. Is that his wife?"_

_"Don't know."_

_Neptune felt people standing over her, and something wet and sticky caked her torso, and she felt heavier. It sounded like two people, a young man and a older man._

_"Do you think this has anything to do with the test subject on 51?"_

_"I have no idea, and even more I don't want to know. Just give me the eight-inch blade."_

**'Blade?'**

_"we'll start by going through the torso."_

_Neptune's eyes shot open and she gave out a deep gasp as her upper body shot up. She saw two men wearing blue hazmat suits with black concealing visors, backing away from her fearfully._

_"GET THE FUCK OUT!" The younger one yelled, before they ran off yelling about a kill team._

_Every movement she made hurt, her joints burned and she tried to get off of the slab when she heard an alarm go off. She nearly fell on her ass when she saw her arms. Her hands were pale and large, she wore black leather sleeves on her arms and she could make out 2 white stripes on both arms. She rubbed her chest and found her hand covered in blood. _Her _blood...no not hers._

_She stumbled out of Morgue in a haze, she found herself shambling out of the entrance. She would have thought about how she went the wrong damn way, if she hadn't notice the world missing its red, apocalyptic self._

_Her body (she had given up trying to control it) hid behind a truck and peeked out from the side, there see saw the men in black jumpsuits yelling at the men in blue from earlier and shouting out orders. The men in hazmat didn't comply and were shot in the face for their trouble._

_Neptune was horrified, and her body was shocked. Then the soldiers saw them and they ran, only to be backed into a corner. The soldiers approached them and the owner of her body was as frantic as she as they pointed their rifles at them._

_"W-w-wait wait wait!" The voice of the body sounded familiar, like Alex...were these his memories?_

_Then the soldiers opened fire, bullets ripping into Alex's torso, they both felt the pain and he was put down on his hands and knees. She felt his torso closing up and the pain subsiding, he looked down and she noticed tendrils crawling around the bullets wounds that weren't already there._

_"GAAH WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!?" Alex cried out in shock and confusion. He began to stand and notice a low wall. He ran towards it and jump. Bullets were the last thing Neptune heard before she found herself back in the morgue. She sat up and looked at her hands to find that the skin was still missing, and she was in her body again, gemstone in her hand._

_A low growling noise brought her attention to the door, and she saw one of those pink things stalking passed the doorway, as if looking for her._

_She knew she shoulda bought that new space game._

* * *

><p>Noire sat at her desk, she had finished most of her work, right now she just needed to have a meeting a anonymous informant. She didn't usually take these shady kinds of things, but this informant said to have information on a <em>third<em> portal that opened up. They already had the Ultradimension, and that gave them Rei which was bad enough. She had made Uni go hang out with the other candidates, she wanted to do this alone.

There was a knock at the door, and her boyish looking oracle Kei opened the door. "Your four o'clock appointment is here lady Black Heart." Noire nodded, and two abnormally large men in white jumpsuits and gas masks stepped in with a familiar looking woman. She had long black hair wrapped in two long braids that reminded her of purple heart. She had a black business suit over her curvy figure. Her eye's were cold and brown, and bore a pair of black framed glasses.

The door behind them closed, and the woman was the only one to take a seat. Noire look at the clock and spoke up, "Your rather early miss..." She left it hanging.

"Call me Selina."

"Selina." Noire repeated. That was an odd name in Gamindustri. Selina's body guards remained diligently at her sides. "For someone with such...large bodyguards, iv never heard of you before." She felt like she had, but she never gave a last name so...

"That is because I am from the other side of the gate." Selina's reply was almost stoic. Noire's eyebrows went up. So people were already popping out huh? She wonderd if Selina was a goddess...

"Right, you said you wanted to talk to me about the new portal right?" Noire didn't feel like dilly dallying.

"We lied." Wait what.

Noire began to stand, but a big gloved hand slammed down over wrist making his flinch in pain. She looked up to stare into the visor of one of the bodyguards. "Sit down." He grated out, sounding like a robot in that mask. Pain from her arm gave her no choice but to comply.

"We, Blackwatch-" She offhandly noted the similarity between her title and Blackwatch "-suspect a disease from our world to have crossed over here." Selina continued. "It is our job here at Blackwatch to contain biological threats, this is no exception."

She began to pull out a picture. "We believe you could lessen the following chaos if you speak out for us after we apprehend the infected." She tossed the picture onto the desk and Noire looked down at it horrified. The picture was of her rival, giving off a gloomy look as she looked out a window of a Basilicom. It was easy to tell due to the picture being taken outside.

"The disease often causes changes in personality and behavior, maybe even a loss of sanity. That is if it doesn't skip straight to killing its host." The woman continued. "It is also highly contagious."

Noire looked up, ready to try to protect her friend but Selina raised a hand to stop her.

"Before you answer, I want you to know that we will move in any way despite your answer. All we ask of you is to tell our story, so Gamindustri does not take it as an act of war." The woman's gaze was uncaring and merciless. "And it would be a shame if people misunderstood and thought we were working with you, due to the similarities in name miss Black Heart. People do tend to be ignorant and believe in...conspiracies." She folded her hands under her chin.

"So pick a side."

* * *

><p>Rei was slammed through the front doors of the Basilicom like a rag doll, out stepped Mercer in all of Purple Hearts glory. Rei stood up in her normal form, already healed from the impact, and gave the prototype a look that would make most men cower.<p>

Alex, was currently not a man, though being a man-eating monster helps. He pointed his sword (made of biomass) at Rei. "I have questions. You have answers. And I'm going to pull them out of your skull."

Purple Sister stepped out, brandishing her sword. "Sis that's a bit cruel..."

Green Heart floated out of the hole and stared at Rei with a curious expression. "My, my for someone who is not in there HDD, she can certainly take a beating."

White Heart hovered from the hole, thankful that it wasn't her Basilicom. She snarled in Rei's direction. "Attacking us out in the open like that...Ill fucking KILL YOU!"

Alex glanced in Blanc's direction. If anyone was going to kill Rei, it was him. He began to glance around, instead of fleeing like her was used to, people were beginning to crowd around...he figured thy had wanted to see their goddesses in action. _'After all, perverts would flock to...' _he looked down at his breasts in disgust _'this...' _

Rei popped her neck and cracked her hands. "Looks like I underestimated you..." she looked around at the crowd and smiled. "But as you know were...contagious." Rei hunched over and began to convulse. Alex stepped back, ready to jump if this was a devastator. But instead of tendrils or spikes shooting out of Rei, it was a red smoke that blasted out from her, and the people around her fell the ground clutching their necks.

Vert tried to go and protect her people but Alex grabbed her wrist and stopped her, knowing full well what Rei just did.

"What have you done to them!?" Green heart shouted in outrage.

"I gave them, my gift." Rei said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Then the afflicted began to stand, and those who weren't hit began to run away. The infected arms began to crawl with tendrils, until each hand was a large blade.

Alex could only stare in shock, trying to come up with a logical solution to how they obtained such a power. They charged, almost as fast as he, and he had to bring his sword up with block as two pairs of blades came down toward his head. He saw Rei out the corner of his eye begin to walk away like nothing was happening. _'Oh no you don't'_ He pushed the infected off of him and lunged toward her, only to be tackled out of the air by another freak.

His comrades had already deduced that what ever warped them was airborne, and they were covering their mouths just in case. Nepgear fought defensively, not comprehending that these were no longer people. She just couldn't understand why this was all happening...

Vert tried to fight non-lethaly. These were her people and she wasn't ecstatic about hurting them. But time she knocked one down they would get back up light nothing happened. She fought with a little more risk, when she saw the amount of regeneration they had. unfortunately, someone had to die today.

Blanc had tried to smash their bones and blades, trying to render them immobile and unable to fight. Though her strength was more than enough to match the individual infected, she was put on the ropes when several targeted her.

Alex though, fought with pure animosity. Not caring whether his opponents died or not, infant he was hoping to get one alone for consumption. Because of this, the infected focused most on him. Alex focused on dodging rather than blocking. The sword he used was made of biomass and was a part of him just like his cloths, he felt every strike, every parry. He wanted to end this, and he wanted Rei's head on a platter.

He rammed his sword through one infected chest and it began holding the wound. It wouldn't regenerate and was spilling blood all over the place before it just died. _'interesting...'_

This whole thing was a shame, he hated wasting food.

He ducked a strike to his neck, not that it would hurt very much but he needed to keep face. And Neptune growing her head back after getting it chopped off wasn't going to be easy to cover up.

He swung his sword across the eyes of the infected woman, and tendrils repaired the damage. The slash had fazed her enough for Alex to let out a fierce kick to the chest and he could hear her ribs crack.

There was a rush of wind, and he saw infected dash past him and into the forest. The woman he kicked began to spill blood on the ground before letting out one last convulse. She slacked on the grass and that was the end of her.

Alex scowled, _'chance wasted'._

Vert floated down and leveled a glare at 'Neptune'. "Was such extremes necessary?" Green Heart didn't like how he had killed her 'citizens' so willingly.

"They weren't human anymore Vert." Alex replied with fake solemn.

Nepgear gazed down at the one Alex had so brutally stabbed. "How could this have happened... just what did she do to them?"

Alex peered at everyone with his viral vision active, everyone seemed clean and the virus seemed to have dispersed. He didn't worry if they saw a glow in his eyes, he tried it out on Ragland one time and asked if he saw anything. He said it was very faint.

Alex looked back to where Rei had disappeared to...There was nothing he could do about this. Oh well, he might as well reinforce his cover.

He turned back into Neptune's form and looked to his 'comrades'. "So!" He said in the most cheesily-bubbly voice he could muster. "Who wants to go play video games?" With an even cheesier grin.

* * *

><p>Ragland sat in his chair and rubbed his face. Alex had been gone for two days. He expected the Monster of Manhattan to at least visit. Whether it be to check on his sister's health or to make sure he didn't do anything to her. Not that he would, he was more afraid of Mercer than he was of Blackwatch. And he was a doctor, Do no harm was part of the job, and the oath.<p>

Still, Alex terrified him. Before he was infected, he was a monster of a man. Now he was just a pure monster. He looked at the comatose young girl. Alex never mentioned the girl but he knew she was the former scientist's sister. They were both on the governments most wanted and considered international terrorists with crimes against humanity on their record. He never talked to the girl, but he knew Dana was probably swallowed up in this mess, like the rest of New York.

He didn't know what to do, he had nowhere to keep her. This was a hospital and someone was bound to recognize her. Not only that but he was under surveillance! There was no way he could protect Dana!

He sighed tiredly, it was 8 at night and he spent the whole day making sure she was properly nourished. The better condition she was in, the less likely it'd be for Alex to try and rip his head off.

"Bradley."

He froze. That wasn't Alex. He turned and saw one woman you would only see on television. Selina stood their, with two large women behind her. These women were curvy for there size, and wore black jumpsuits with matching gas masks. There was glowing blue tubes on certain parts of their outfits and he could see long blue hair coming out of the back of their helmets. Black and yellow tendrils poked out of their arms and shoulders, eventually connecting to there necks. They looked like twins.

Bradley backed up until he hit a wall. Blackwatch found him.

Selina glanced at the comatose girl with a bored expression. "ZEUS' sister. Are you carrying out a last will...?"

Ragland swallowed a lump in his throat, just because he was more scared of Alex doesn't mean he wasn't afraid of Blackwatch. "S-senator Ga-"

"Don't use my last name Ragland. I'd hate to have to purge this whole hospital."

Ragland flinched, he didn't want these people to get dragged into this. They were just victims. "Why are you here miss senator; With Blackwatch?"

Selina kept that tiredly stoic look. "Both Raymond, and Peter have been killed by your friend ZEUS. And now, I'm here to fill in the blanks."

Ragland mustered his courage, already knowing what she wanted. "I already quit Gentek years ago...! I'm not on your payroll...!"

"For assisting one of the world's deadliest terrorists." Selina took out a sidearm and leveled it at Dana's head. "You do now."

And like that Ragland's courage was gone. "W-wait! Just leave her alone!"

"Why?" Selina did not break eye contact.

Ragland gritted his teeth. "Its...me you want. Don't harm her and we have a deal..."

Selina looked almost thoughtful. "Very well, something like this was never seen in those exposed to the virus." She put her gun away and walked out the door. "Take them with us."

The new super soldiers moved in, one going for the monster's sister and the other for him. The one approaching him clasped her hand around his throat and lifted him off the ground. He held onto her wrist, trying to pry her finger's off but the world was already fading to black. He could see the other amazon putting Dana on a stretcher before pulling away.

Then there was nothing at all...

* * *

><p>Authors note: Man I am not proud of the fight scene at all, I had like no motivation to write while I had to do this chapter. Oh well, hopefully I don't run out of ideas this time...<p> 


	5. Storm Before The Calm

Authors note: should have said this a long time ago, but this takes place a bit after victory. Seeing as how that's the only hyperdimension game I have...

* * *

><p>Alex put the controller down, bearing a triumphant smirk on his face. It was genuine too, he was currently dominating Blanc, Vert and Nepgear at video games (much to their shock). They had tried to gang up on him, however due to the several military strategists in his head and near perfect reaction times, he outmatched the other three goddesses by far.<p>

Still didn't change the fact he didn't like video game's. They got boring too fast, and he was what people would call a 'try-hard'. Besides, he was usually busy fighting military and infected and didn't really have that much free time...

Still, it was nice. Proving he was superior to these couch potato goddesses. Sure ramming a blade through there chest's is always more satisfying, but this'll do.

It wasn't because deep down he was lonely. No way. That's a human thing.

Blanc's eye twitched as she lost again. Alex had been teamed up against, and his stronger intellect let him predict there every move. Neptune had experience playing against them, and he had the intellect to actually make something of it. Perfect combination. Still this whole, teaming up thing fed the fire of his paranoia, and made him more wary of the three young girls. He tried to simmer it down, knowing that they were just angry at him being better than them...well...the thought of Neptune being better than them _was_ an unnerving thought.

_**'Hey...!'**_

_'Shut up Neptune.'_

It hadn't been long since the fight at the Leanbox Basilicom, Just 2 hours in fact. Vert had to 'clean' up so to speak. While she did that, Nepgear convinced Blanc and Vert that Neptune could use some stress relief, and actually took him up on his fake offer. After all of this, outright proving he wasn't Neptune, they still clung onto the belief that she was just sick.

Nepgear did at least, Vert and Blanc were suspicious, but they didn't really expect Neptune to be eaten by a shape shifter did they...?

Vert and Blanc looked to be fuming, and Nepgear came back with cookies and tea. He hadn't really ate any...which was against his current disguise he realised.

He never liked eating like a human, it provided no nutrition and it just sat there awkwardly. It was like an odd weight in his gut. Not like he had taste buds either, so he couldn't even enjoy something that supposedly tasted good...

_**'Wow, your life really IS sad...'**_

_'None of you are improving my mood.' _He tried to hide his scowl as he tried to force down all the negative voices in his head. He was trying to at least look happy.

_SNAP_

Alex turned his head and saw that Blanc's controller had cracked in her hand. He bit back a chuckle.

"Um...maybe we should do something else..." Nepgear suggested, Alex had beat them at all the games they had. It was ironic yet common; they tried hard to lower 'Neptune's' stress but they ended up raising theres. Dana would like these people...

He shook his head again, berating himself from going down that dark path again.

"And what do you suggest...?" Vert replied, frustration showing on her face and not her voice.

"W-well..." Nepgear muttered out, knowing full well of the childish tension in the room.

"Oh! Oh! Is Vert rage quitting?! Hah! I knew I was the best goddess!" Alex threw his arms up in triumph the way Neptune would.

"D-Don't be silly." Vert glared back. "I'm merely...taking a break! We will begin again later."

"Oh! I know!" Nepgear lit up. "We can go to the 5pb concert!"

_'Ah Jeez.'_ In Alex's three weeks of living, he has never been to a concert. But he knew they had crowds, loud noises, and people. _Human _people! He had yet to find anything likeable about them. Not only that but he knew from Neptune that 5bp was known for doing techy songs. He preferred the quiet classics, loud up-beat things hurt his ears. Powerful hearing had the downside of being sensitive. And though his hearing wasn't super sensitive due to being 'raised' in an urban enviroment, it was still powerful enough to pick out important parts around him.

"Wait," he started "I thought 5bp usually did her thing in Leanbox." Vert only shrugged, saying she had become popular all over Gamindustri, and has been playing in other nations more often.

Vert sighed and looked at the clock. unfortunately it won't start for another hour and a half..." Nepgear looked downtrodden and Alex almost felt pity for the girl.

Alex frowned and began to reach into his pocket, and felt his biomass push something rectangular outside of his body and into his hand. Back in Manhattan, he had scavenged a pawn shop (less so scavenged and more so robbed) in an attempt to spend time with his sister later. He found a movie none of his memories ever saw before, and he had figured Dana hadn't either. So he retrieved (stole) the movie and held onto it for a precious moment he could enjoy his sister's company.

He never got that chance obviously...

Right now, he was getting immensely bored, and he decided this was the best course of action. He found out this movie didn't get a high rating anyway.

He took it out of his pocket and showed it to the girls. "I know! How about we watch a movie!" He suggested with the world's fakest hype.

Vert frowned at it and Blanc raised her eyebrow at it. He then looked back at the movie, remembering it was a drama romance. _'No wonder the ratings were so low...' _muttered him internally, as well as a number of voices in his head including Neptune's.

The other three living gods in the room decided it was probably a good idea, the movie was from his world so it was most likely foreign to them. Next thing he knew he was sitting on the couch, (which his weight made tilt) with the other three watching the movie, being nearly bored to tears while the other three were deeply interested. sometimes with a blush on there faces.

The movie was about a rich man who worked as a lawyer. There was nothing special about his looks, but in law school he had earned the heart of the main antagonist of the movie. How ever he did not feel the same way and ignored her advances. Later, he began to go out with a woman who was only after his money. She tried to make off with his savings, only to die in an elevator accident, deeply scarring the man. Later he had defended a corrupt prosecutor in a case and won. He knew she was corrupt but defended her for his own gain, sending a young girl into poverty. Karma turned its ugly head in and the corrupt prosecutor tried to swindle him out of his saving like his late girlfriend, only to have her attempts shot down by the rich man. Eventually he met the girl he had wronged and they got into an argument. However, they quickly became friends when they found out they had a lot in common while remaining different. Eventually the stories antagonist showed up and sued the girl vandalising her car while it was clear she did no such thing. In the end, the woman from law school revealed she was jealous of his girl friend, and hit her with a truck. When he didn't flock back to her she tried to make his life even more miserable with the prosecutor. Then she had assumed that he was together with the girl and she had enough, she attempted to assault them in a back ally, only to be overpowered by him and the girl. The jealous woman was sent to jail, and the two were able to live out a peaceful friendship with each other. It remained only that though, a friendship.

Alex watched with half lidded eyes, that was one of the most cheesy things he has ever seen. He was glad he didn't show this to Dana. Some scenes were just...'extreme' and he didn't want his little sister seeing any of that.

He looked to his side, ready to voice his opinion when he saw that they didn't look too disappointed.

"That was so sad..." Nepgear muttered, her eyes almost wet.

"To think love could drive someone to do such things..." Vert wiped her eyes dramatically.

"Just friends huh...?" Blanc seemed unsatisfied with the ending. "I wonder if there will be a sequel."

_'You've gotta be kidding me.' _He muttered. Not only did HE feel tired watching that, but he could swear some of the people in his head fell asleep! He didn't think that was even possible!

He sighed, actually the movie felt nostalgic for some reason, and he idly thought about his ex girlfriend, Karen Parker. She tricked him into making the parasite that almost killed him. She worked with Blackwatch. And he killed her in an elevator. And he didn't even consume her.

He looked at the clock, it was about time to go to the damn concert. He coughed in his hand and gestured to the clock.

"O-oh my goodness we'll be late!" Nepgear shot up and started going for her shoes.

_'Good!' _he thought.

* * *

><p>Selina stood, staring out the window of the Gentek building, with the new gen cloned super soldiers at each wall. With the death of Greene, Blackwatch was able to retake the complex with minimal Blackwatch casualties. The same could not be said for their marine counterparts however. From here, she could over see the spread of the infection. The fires and red growths gave it away. There was very little left now, and with a joint effort of Blackwatch and the United States Marine Corps (Blackwatch needed cannon fodder and a scape goat) The infection had begun to recede. That was a shame. Alexander went down releasing the virus, and sealing Manhattan's fate, only for 'him' to clean it all up.<p>

She scowled, Randall had no idea what he was doing. He was acting against Gentek's interests with that nuke, and he paid for it. He was as much an incompetent fool as every other Blackwatch slaver.

"Red Crown, Clint has arrived. He brought Douglas." Her secretary was long used to Selina's emphasis on first name use.

"Send them in." Speaking of incompetent fools...

She turned and the front door opened, out stepped two soldier's in prototype uniforms. Both were male, and where the other was aged and bald, the other was younger and had brown shaved hair.

She detested both of them, as much as they detested her.

"Gentlemen." She drawled out, making her contempt obvious. "I trust you've had your share of killing test subjects for the day?"

Douglas Rooks and Clint Riley kept their poker face on, Blackwatch and Gentek tended to not get along when it came to the infected. They stayed silent, knowing the senator-in-command didn't really care if they answered. In fact she only shrugged, reaching under the desk to pull out a file filled with paper.

"As the current head of both Blackwatch and Gentek...I trust you to carry out my orders as if it was from what ever god you believe in." She continued. "As of now, I am Red Crown. And my first orders to you are to infiltrate the anomaly off the coast of Manhattan. Take as many troops as you feel you require and establish a base of operations as quickly as you can." She opened the file and pushed it toward her new subordinates. "Also, these pictures." Rooks and Riley stepped forward and looked down at the file.

On the left page was, two pictures who looked similar. One was a teenager with purple hair and a white hoodie. The other one was of a full-grown woman with long purple hair and odd eyes.

On the right was a meek looking girl with glasses and blue hair, wearing some kind of business suit-dress hybrid, that looked like some sort of cos-play. The picture next to that one had a woman of the same age, perhaps a bit older, wearing a revealing outfit and had a deranged look on her face. Unlike her weak looking counterpart, she did not wear glasses.

Riley frowned in disgust, mistaking the older women for some kind of prostitutes. Rook looked up, and idly noticed the similarities between the blue haired women and the 'Oreion' super soldiers. That name for some reason, felt very cheesy and uncreative, like a bad pun almost.

"Both subjects are infected with the Blacklight virus, and it has been confirmed that the one with blue hair-Rei her name" Ah. Orion, Oreion. Cheesy indeed. "Has powers similar to ZEUS...Leave her alone." Riley shot up and Rook's eyes widened, years of discipline keeping them from speaking their mind. "The one on the left, has shown no signs of having anything near Alexander. However, she is not powerless..." She rolled her shoulder's showing some sort of superiority. "Beyond this...gate as we've dubbed it. Are being who are naturally merged with both some sort of technology, while remaining mostly organic, which applies to both subjects. The one with purple hair is known as 'Neptune'. You are to shoot on sight and recover the body, and any matter it dropped." She looked at who she considered low lives with a tired expression. "Any questions...?" Riley's mouth twitched. "Any questions that haven't already been answered...?" Selina sarcastically stated, and Riley barely fought back a glare.

"The child and the adult with purple hair, are they related?" Rooks asked, not entirely sure who was who with only two names given.

"They are the same person. A side effect to the technological and organic matter. Consider it a new form, powerful enough to match a copperhead only with less range and more speed." she answered, then added as an after thought "Also they can fly."

Rooks nodded after digesting that thought, before imagining ZEUS with that ability, and was thankful that the freak was dead.

"What about Rei? Does she have anything to do with the new super soldiers?" Rooks asked again.

"Yes." Selina answered vaguely.

Riley spoke up upon realising they weren't going to get anymore than that. "Is that why we can't take her in? Shes still important to the project?"

Selina shrugged. "Her personality is that of a tyrant on a mad power trip. We're trying to cleanse the new breed of it fully. How ever...Gentek considers her a valuable asset."

"You worked at Gentek in the past, isn't that correct?" Rooks spoke up, secretly disgusted at her mentality.

Selina glanced at a picture on her desk before flipping it down on its front. "Yes." She said almost distantly.

Silence greeted the room and Selina looked up. "Anymore questions...?"

They shook their heads.

"Good. Now I want a god at my desk. And I want who ever she's been around in a lab, especially those like her. It is your job to contain the virus. It is ours to study it. Let's not keep our responsibilities waiting."

Rooks and Riley turned to the door.

"Oh." Selina called out. "And you have access to the Oreions." She informed, before letting them on their way.

* * *

><p>Alex cringed, he was in the middle of the crowd waiting for the famous pop star to put on her show. He didn't like this whole situation, large tight crowd, loud noises, and he had to act like he was enjoying himself. Maybe he could, if things were more in his comfort zone and it wasn't actually him they were spending time with. He sighed, having to keep a role for extended periods of time was harder than he thought. He eyed one of the giant screens surrounding the stadium. Maybe if he was on top of one of those he could enjoy his time.<p>

But people were watching, he couldn't do anything about it.

There was a tug on his shoulder, the action made him tense but he turned to the source calmly. Nepgear had her hand on her shoulder and gave her a concerned look. "Is everything alright sis?" Nepgear asked as quietly as she could, with the loud and obnoxious crowd around them.

Alex cringed and decided to tell the truth, somewhat. "Well it's just...I really don't like being in this crowd..." Nepgear frowned. "We can leave if you like..." Nepgear responded apologetically. "N-no, no! It's alright I..." He looked up at the screen again. "Why don't we sneak out, go HDD and fly up there? No crowds and we can still watch the concert."

Nepgear frowned but nodded her head, she retrieved her other friends and did just that. They sat on the edge of the screen, looking at the crowd below in their normal form's. Alex watched the crowds for any sign of Blacklight, large gatherings like this was perfect for a virus such as he.

Yes, he could enjoy this.

Eventually, he decided he was just going to spend the rest of this day trying to relax while keeping up Neptune's persona. It would be hard, he hasn't had a moment of calmness in...well his whole life. Now that he thought about it, 5pb had a soft voice he could get used to. It was soft, and her face wasn't that bad either. It was better than he was used to.

He didn't understand the lyrics very well though. The sky maybe blue, but the land was certainly not purple. That'd be weird, and that's coming from a sentient shape shifting virus.

He sighed. He wished Dana was here.

Nepgear frowned sadly at her sisters behavior, she seemed to be getting gloomy on and off. She wish Neptune would just tell her what was wrong...

* * *

><p><em>Neptune couldn't believe this, Alex was practically living her life and he didn't even like it that much! Well he refused to admit it if her did...<em>

_Sometimes, Alex was more of a tsundere than Noire. She groaned, __**"Just great, he can't get his own friends so he hogs mine."**_

_She climbed over probably the 15th set of stairs. She turned the corner, and nearly had her head taken off._

_She fell to the ground and flipped over on her back and scrambled to get back up. A pink claw swiped it's away to where her head was, and she barely moved in time. Her attacker, one of those pink creatures, had its claw imbedded in the wall and was in the process of pulling it out._

_Neptune got up and began running, only to have it give chase on all fours. She dived down instinctively, and felt the tip of one of its claws scrape against her upper back, making her yelp in pain._

_Neptune looked up at the creature as she tried to get up and into a different direction. As it began to stand upright, she noticed that the creature accidentally clawed off the cover of a small vent. Figuring she was too small for it, she ran the way she came, knowing without any weapons she wouldn't stand a chance and she didn't want to know what it would do if she DID get taken down by it._

_She barely got four steps in before she was back-handed against the wall. She looked up, neck as sore as her head and back, and noticed the thing prowling around her like some playful predator. She looked to the open vent again. It was her only chance..._

_She slowly stood up, eyeing the creature warily, and bee-lined for the vent when it charged her. Her lucky timing caused the creature to slam head first into the wall, dazing it for a bit._

_Thinking she didn't have time to properly crawl in, she dived and hope she didn't bang her head on the edge._

_She was right. When she landed inside the vent, the blood on her back made her slide just out of the creatures reach. It's arm was buried into the vent down into its shoulder. She started scooting back when she felt the tip of its claw graze the sole of her shoe. By now her head was touching the end of the ventilation shaft. The creature pulled its arm out and 'glared' into the vents, before sprinting off. Apparently giving up._

_It took Neptune a few minutes to calm down. Once again she thought __**"Why a girl like me..."**__ She turned her head to see that the vent continued, and not wanting to risk the thing still being out there, she continued. The vent was small enough to make her claustrophobic, but it beat facing THAT thing again._

_She looked back, and found that the last bits of light was gone. She was literally going in blind._

* * *

><p>Alex bid Vert and Blanc farewell. It was evening now, and the concert was over. Alex opened the doors to 'home' and stretched his arms. Now would be around the time Neptune would go to sleep on a day that involved going out. But he didn't plan to ever sleep again. He was going to the Ultradimension portal and using his new scanner on it, maybe then he could get a clue on getting home.<p>

Nepgear wouldn't let him though.

She wanted to spend more time with her sister, to try to coax Neptune into telling her what was troubling her. She figured it had something to do with that nightmare she had, and Nepgear wanted her to talk about it. But Neptune just wouldn't cave, so instead she decided to make sure she didn't have another one.

And so, Alex found himself shape shifting into a pair of pajamas while Nepgear wasn't paying attention. Really, was he that bad of a person that he had to SLEEP with someone?

There was several things wrong with this.

One, he was busy tonight.

Two, he hated being touched.

Three, he didn't particularly like her.

Four, they were completely out of each others age group.

And five, he was still a man somewhere inside damn it! A guy, laying with a girl was just as unnatural to him as it would be to anyone else. Even if he was in another girl's skin, this was all sorts of wrong!

That wasn't even all the reasons but he stopped himself when he decided anything more and he would probably break something. Something squishy and breathing preferably.

He sat down on the bed, fighting off his grimace.

Nepgear walked in, clad in purple pajamas with cute images on it. It made him even more uncomfortable. With thin clothing like that, he would feel her flesh and skin through the fabric. And if he felt her flesh and skin, he'd want to drill his blade into it. And if he did that, he would be in deep shit. He decided he was in enough after killing Neptune.

Nepgear sat next to him and he rolled his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Did you want to talk about your nightmare...?" Nepgear piped up.

"Thats what this is about...?" Alex cursed, next time he'd barricade the door with explosives. "Ah Nep jr." He ruffled her hair as soft as he could. " I don't even remember it so it aint bothering me none, Kay?"

Nepgear looked unconvinced but caved in anyway.

They both lied down onto the soft bed, and Alex froze when she cuddled him. He never screamed internally until now.

* * *

><p><em>Neptune kept crawling, until she had to cover her ears to a loud yell that came from none other than her killer. If she was somewhere besides the vent, she'd notice every window had shattered.<em>

* * *

><p>Alex cringed and placed a hand on the small of Nepgear's back, not knowing how to react. He was worried for both her safety and his sanity.<p>

Nepgear frowned at his reluctance, noting how abnormal it was. "Are you sure you don't remember sis?"

"J-just go to sleep Nepgear." He felt her flinch, he hadn't sounded angry. Just uncomfortable. He eventually felt her begin to fall asleep. And he closed his eyes, just incase she looked up to see him staring at the ceiling with an unblinking expression. THAT would be creepy.

Huge mistake on his part.

* * *

><p><em>He watched the streets below on a roof of a building. He was trying to find out what to tell Dana...<em>

_He had just purged his body of the parasitic cancer that made its home in his back, and he knew that Dana found out about him. But what could he say...? That he was infected with the same virus that ravaged New York? That he was a shape shifting murderer who ate people?_

_Dana would never forgive him for things like that..._

_He heard the sound of tired screeching, which wasn't normal seeing how he was in one of the blue zones. He frowned and turned his head, seeing a group of people leaving a van and walking into a bank. He didn't care about what bank it was, not like had a use for money anyway. Why pay for something you could take?_

_Alex stepped off the side of the building, and kicked up dust and concrete. He changed his shape before people could properly investigate. He walked off to the bank, suspicious of that van._

_He stopped behind it, now in the form of a man with platinum blond hair with a matching white hat and a similar white hoodie with a bright blue shirt underneath. He looked at the double doors with his thermal vision active. He noticed a man sitting inside, behind the driver's seat. He seemed to be holding something in his hand. _

_Curious and blunt as ever, he opened the doors, already having an idea what was going on. Deep down, he hoped people weren't getting stupid enough or desperate enough to prove him right._

_He deactivated his vision and saw a man in a tan business suit hunched over a radio with a mask at his feet, gaping at him. Next thing Mercer knew, a gun was pointed at him._

_**"Who the hell are you?! Get in here with your hands up, nice and slow!" **__He commanded._

_Well since he asked so nicely..._

_Alex smiled and put his hands up disarmingly. He put one foot on the inside of the van and the whole thing stood up on its back wheel, causing the man inside to fall forward and impale himself on Mercer's extended arm._

_Well, not his fault he's secretly a fatty. He consumed the man and it was just as he feared._

_Him and his buddies were trying to rob a bank at the edge of a blue zone._

_Fucking idiots. There were three men inside the building, and that was not nearly enough to take on the marines if they caught wind of this. Blackwatch may not be willing to help the non infected citizens but the military sure was. But from this guys memories, they didn't care about civilians._

_...Well someone had to do something, and it could probably help him think of what to say to Dana._

_He snuck around to the back, deciding that going in through the front would get hostages killed. He found a back door, and noticed one of the thugs trying to pick the lock._

_He didn't notice the shape shifter until his throat was getting ripped out. Alex assumed the mans form as soon as he consumed him. He wore a business suit with some sort of plastic mask now. He picked the lock, and entered. _

_One thug was trying to open the safe whilst the other was trying to keep the civilians under control._

_He walked to the one at the safe. Only to be called at from the one taking care of the pedestrians. _

_**"Hox! We lost contact with the van, go check it out!"**_

_Alex grimaced, there would probably be marine personnel investigating the van and the fall he had. He had to wrap this up._

_He grabbed the vault hackers head and slammed it against the safe, spilling his brains everywhere. He heard the other thug curse as he consumed the man and reverted into his 'true' form. Alex turned, Whip fist at the last remaining thug was using an old woman as meat shield._

_Wasn't going to help him._

_He reeled his mutated arm back, and thrust it out sending the whip-like spear forward, impaling the mans head. Alex smirked and pulled him in. He put a foot on the mans back and retracted his arm fully, effectively decapitating him. He ate that too._

_He looked around at the now safe civilians, only to see them cowering in fear. The old woman who was knocked down after the man was yanked away, was on the ground holding her back. She had hurt herself, due to her age it was worse than it should be._

_But he didn't have anything that could help her, and he could only stare at her in pity. Then the marines came, and he heard people yell behind their 'protectors'._

_**"THATS HIM!"**_

_**"THATS THE MONSTER!"**_

_**"KILL THE MONSTER! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO THAT POOR WOMAN!"**_

_Alex couldn't believe this. He didn't mean for the old woman to be harmed, he was trying to SAVE her! And this is how he was treated in response?_

_Bullets ripping into him knocked him back into reality, and he resisted the urge to use a devastator, feeling enraged and hurt from there jeers. He ran for the door with his shield activated, using it as a ram to fatally knock away anyone in the way._

_He had gone straight to Danas after that, mind more clouded then before._

_He hesitated, before opening the door. There he found Dana waiting for him._

_**"Dana..."**_

_She stood up, and there was a brief moment of awkward silence. Alex couldn't bring himself to look at her._

_**"So uh...what did Ragland have to say?" **__Asked Dana, trying to break the awkward silence._

_**"Dana...I'm sorry...I didn't know how to tell you..." **__He admitted, finally bringing himself to look into her eyes, fearing what would come next. __**"I need to know why..." **__He continued __**"They made me this way and i need to understand."**_

_**"It's alright, Alex..."**__ Dana put her hands up disarmingly, voice quiet and serious. __**"It's fine..." **__She looked into his silvery blue eyes. __**"Look no matter what, your still my brother."**_

_Those had been the words that touched him, that led him to become borderline obsessed with her. To cherish nothing over the relationship he had with his 'sister'. The only thing to keep him going in life..._

_It was probably only happy moment in his life up until now, if not then the happiest._

_Then there was a rumbling sound, and he looked around frantically._

_**"What is it...?" **__She asked, looking concerned._

_**"Wait...hold on..."**_

_suddenly, the wall came down, knocked Alex away from his sister. He heard her scream, and he looked up and saw her in the hand of a large, dark pink hunter with two mouths and no where an eye would be. It was much larger and more muscular and it was snarling at him. It turned away and jumped, Dana in hand._

_**"DANA!"**_

_The best moment, quickly became one of the worst. He chased it all across Manhattan, hearing Dana's screams and cries for help. He had never been so scared. He had to plow his way through Blackwatch and fight a pack of lesser hunters and in the end it wasn't enough._

_He had it in a construction zone, he had landed on one of the beams, and began to charge it with his blade, only to be struck by a volley of missiles, causing him to fall to the pavement below._

_He heard his sister's voice get quieter as she was taken to god knows where, as he tried to stand._

_**"ALEX!"**_

_**"DANA! NO!"**_

Nepgear held her sisters shoulders and she felt like she was on one of those robotic bulls, it had been less than a half hour since she fell asleep, and she woke up to Neptune violently thrashing. She was yelling her sisters name at the top of her lungs, and Neptune wouldn't respond, at least not without mumbling and shaking violently.

"N-no...give...back...!"

"S-SIS! WAKE UP! IT'S JUST A DREAM!" Nepgear was panicking, this was worse than last night.

She lifted her head away, she was almost clocked in the face by her sisters small fist. Nepgear bit her lip.

"I-I'm sorry sis...!" Nepgear squeaked out, before slapping her sister across the face. Her hand was in massive pain, she wasn't that weak was she?

That wasn't her biggest concern though. Her biggest concern was that Neptune did indeed wake up, but she was still in such a violent state that Nepgear found herself on her back and unable to breathe.

Neptune was over her, one hand on her throat and the other reeled back into a fist. Her face showed all kinds of terror and fright, before confusion went into the mix. Nepgear's throat hurt immensely, and there was so much pressure on it she couldn't even choke out a beg to her sister.

Thankfully, Neptune came to her senses and let go of her before scooting away and curling up into a ball while in a sitting position, head in her hands and refusing to look up. Nepgear was too busy trying to refill her lungs with oxygen to notice her sister wasn't even breathing.

Nepgear rubbed her neck painfully... "N-Nep...tune...w-why..."

Neptune didn't let her finish, she got up and quickly walked out, slamming the door behind her. The door cracked, but Nepgear was not in a state to question it.

Alex leaned over the kitchen counter, splashing water in his face.

_'Goddammit this is all Nepgear's fault! if she wasn't so...insistent this never would have happened!" _Alex thought bitterly.

That's it. He was going to take the scanner, scan that fucking portal, and see if he can find a way home.

He made sure he still had it, and stomped his way out, not caring to morph back, and not caring that Nepgear was watching him go, eyes full of sorrow and shame. And a black-haired woman with two pony tails, watching with regret and guilt.

* * *

><p>Authors note- Got some references in there,<p>

lemme know if you find em.

obvious foreshadowing is obvious.


	6. Practical Problems

Alex's feet made splashes as he angrily trudged his way to the Ultradimension portal. A storm hit sometime during his mental break down, and he was caught in the middle of it, further souring his mood. He remained in Neptune's pajama form, making him look like a runaway child with emotional issues. He didn't stop moving until he reached the portal, violently ignoring anything that tried to get his attention, not that there was much due to the weather and time.

He didn't know how long it took to get there, he just registered that he was there when he stopped feeling the damn rain soak him to the non-existent bone. He made his way over to the portal, and took out the scanner. Finally he'd get this over with and find a way home.

He flipped the on switch, but nothing happened. He flipped it a few times and still nothing happened. He patted the side a few times in frustration and that had the same effect as the switch. What the hell was wrong with this thing...

He opened the back and...no, no! NO!

The circuits were wet, wires loosened from the lack of care. The device was fragile and water damaged. This tech was completely foreign to him, and he didn't know how to fix any of it! The damn rain screwed his odds of going home, to Dana...

He crushed the device in his hand in rage. He took out the spares he 'acquired' before Neptune opened her big mouth.

Water damaged.

_Water damaged._

They were all. Water damaged. He gripped his head in rage as he dropped the last one, before weight greeted his arms and they transformed into large boulders called hammer fists. He took his anger out on the cave, smashing the walls, the ceiling, the ground, everywhere. He might cause a cave in if he kept this up. He stopped and forced himself to calm down, it wouldn't do him any favors if he destroyed the only link he had...

He pressed his back against the wall and morphed back, not noticing he was still in Neptune's form. He slid down into a sitting position, trying to formulate a plan, but his thoughts were clouded from the idea of never seeing his sister wake up, to leave her to fate and...Blackwatch.

He ravaged Neptune's memories, hoping there was someone she knew who could help. Someone who would get him off this rock and back into his own, disgusting world.

The only one who he could think could help him, was Histoire. But she was a tome wasn't she? He'd have to get her help willingly...He had to keep this charade up, just a little longer.

He began to stumble out, trying to think of what to do next, only to look up and see Nepgear. She was clad in a rain coat and was holding an umbrella, standing at the caves entrance. She hadn't changed out of her pajama's, and was giving him such a worried look. She may have been crying...

He sighed. More false explanations then...

* * *

><p>Rooks oversaw the construction of the base in this new environment. The gate was to be sealed with strict traffic regulations, that even Blackwatch needed top clearance for. That had been one of the first things they reinforced. On their side, they were surrounded by endless expanse of flat land, making the base poorly concealed yet vital to protecting America. On the other side, the portal was literally on the surface of the water, near where the nuke had gone off. They had to outfit themselves with environmental suits, lest they be harmed from the residual radiation. Rooks, along with Riley, was accompanied by three full platoons of soldiers, and a handful of the new Oreions. Around six Gentek scientists were brought along to study this new area, they have yet to confirm what part of the world they were in. They brought along some tanks and choppers in order to better transport supplies. Rooks could not fathom why Selina had insisted on bringing the Hammer along...<p>

The Hammer was a large black tank, with a normal main gun, but a thermobaric missile launchers on both sides. , which was what made the Hammer so dangerous. The thermobaric missile launcher, used a special air fuel that incinerates organic flesh. Even the great ZEUS wasn't able to stand against its might.

He frowned, his new boss knew something he didn't, or it was possible she was just paranoid.

He looked over to his trusted lieutenant, Riley and saw he was in similar state of thought. He decided to strike up a conversation, knowing it was good for both their psyches. "What's on your mind Riley?" Rooks voice was stern, and it came out more as a authoritative command rather than a question.

"Our new director, the way she acted back in that meeting...it was unprofessional." Riley responded, standing attention.

_'Really? Professionalism?' _Rook thought. "What about all this, being ordered to not hunt this Rei?"

"That bothers me too sir, also these new D-Codes...It's like they know exactly what there supposed to be doing." Riley glanced over, watching a Oreion soldier put up an entire wall. The strength and focus of the super soldiers sped up the rate of which the base was being built immensely.

"You're right..." Rook nodded, watching them as well. "They're too familiar with the land scape, not only that but Red Crown seemed too confidant about this whole operation."

"What do you think it could mean...?" Riley looked at his colonel.

Rook glanced at the super soldiers, before the one he had been watching began to stare at him, not breaking its pace. Rooks stared back, not willing to be out matched by a freak in terms of nerve. Rook stayed silent, not liking the look he was getting.

The oreion finished putting up a gate, and let the technicians get to work and spoke to them directly.

**"You shouldn't think above your pay grade."**

It walked away before Riley and Rook could yell about their tone, Rook glanced around him and could _feel_ the glares of the other oreions around him.

_'Next time,'_ he thought _'bring normal D-Codes instead..."_

* * *

><p>Nepgear tried to keep her eyes closed, but the assaulting rays of sunlight annoyed her to no end. She caved and cracked her lids open, only to find herself in her bed.<p>

Last night, Neptune hadn't said a word. She went back to her room with an apology, and from the screeching noises Neptune probably pushed something in front of her door. Nepgear lost sleep over the whole situation, she felt so helpless and guilty. Her sister was suffering and she was being pushed away, and she was nearly pummeled by her own beloved sister last night due to a night terror. She emailed the other CPUs about this, hoping to get some help from this. They were her friends, Neptune would talk to them right? She changed into her normal cloths, groggy from the lack of sleep. She didn't bother looking at the time, instead she walked out, hoping to make breakfast.

"...come on Histy! There has to be something you can do!" Neptune's voice came from the kitchen.

"I don't understand your sudden interest with the portal Neptune..." Was Histoire's reply. Nepgear peeked around the corner to see her sis and her oracle having a discussion about portals...

"I'm just curios, come on Histy, just scan it and see if it can be recreated. Pleeeaase?" Neptune whined.

"Recreated...? Neptune what are you up to?" Histoire (and Nepgear) became suspicious. This behavior wasn't normal for her...

"Histoire. I swear, do this for me, and you will never have a reason to nag about me again." Neptune gave a serious and determined look. "I promise."

Both Histoire's and Nepgear's eyes widened, who was she and what did she do to Neptune?

"I..." Histoire didn't expect that, or any of this. "...Fine. We will go, but you need to get some work done."

Neptune looked overly relieved, before looking at Nepgear. "Oh...hey Nep sis!"

Nepgear jumped, seeing everyone's attention being focused on her. "Uhm..."

"What's up, taking the day off?" Neptune whined. "Come on breakfast wont make itself!" She beamed at her. Nepgear cringed, feeling even more awkward. "O-oh, right..."

Breakfast took a couple of minutes to make, and Neptune had dodged any question about last night.

"Do you want to talk about it...?"

"I didn't take the cookie"

"I..."

Neptune was dismissive and evasive, chowing down on flapjacks. Nepgear decided to bring up the later company, "Vert, Blanc and Noire are coming over..." Nepgear spoke up, never feeling so down around her sister before.

Neptune looked up In surprise. "Bwut wusn't vurt cowerin uhp that brade awm thing?"

"Please Neptune," Histoire frowned at her. "Don't talk with your mouthful."

Neptune swallowed "sorry." She cleared her throat. "But wasn't vert covering up that blade arm thing?"

"Uhm..." Nepgear scratched her head, "I think Vert left that to Chika..."

Neptune frowned for a moment before going back to her neutral expression.

"And you guys call ME lazy..." Neptune frowned, before standing. "I think they should be here by now right?" Nepgear looked at the time and nodded.

"Awesome! Another day of hanging out and relaxing! But seriously Histoire, I want to check out that portal more today." Neptune didn't sound as serious as she probably was.

"...Right." Histoire hesitantly responded.

Nepgear and Neptune walked out of the Basilicom, seeing Vert and Blanc walking in their direction. Nepgear and Neptune waved and said hello, drawing their attention.

After greeting were exchanged, Neptune began to fidget, and look off into the distance. Vert and Blanc looked at her with concerned expressions.

"Oh Neptune, Nepgear told us about that dreadful nightmare you had last night." Vert's voice was as refined as ever. "We're here if you need to talk you know..."

Neptune looked shocked and confused for a bit, before breaking eye contact awkwardly. "Uh...thanks..."

The three looked on in sympathy, wondering just how bad it was to drive Neptune to speechlessness just by bringing it up.

Nepgear looked around, noticing the absence of a fifth. "Where's Noire...?"

"I'm here..."

They all turned, and Neptune froze, shock, confusion and rage all over her face.

Noire walked toward them, men in black jumpsuits and gas masks with her, wielding rifles. Noire herself wore a protective rebreather around her mouth. She had a small piece of paper clutched in her hand.

* * *

><p>Blackwatch was here.<p>

Blackwatch. Was. Here.

Alex couldn't fathom this turn of events, how did this happen. How did they get here, WHY were they here, why was Noire with them?!

He was so busy trying to wrap his head around all of this, he didn't notice Noire being on the verge of tears.

"Neptune..."

"Show her the picture." One of the Blackwatch goons commanded.

"Neptune." Noire stated reluctantly, holding up a picture.

Alex was too dumbfounded to not look, on the picture there was a group of people in lab coats, three stood out. The first one he noticed was Alex- the REAL Alex Mercer, standing awfully close to a blond woman, Karen Parker as they stood for a picture. The third was a woman with black hair, tied in twin braids. She wore glasses, and she gave Alexander and Karen a barely hidden glare. But who was...

Pain shot through his head, and he was brought on his knees.

_Alexander stood there, holding a vial. A woman in a hazmat suit with the hood down stood, holding his arm. Selina he remembered her name being, he didn't recall any last name._

**_"Give me a vial Alex." _**_She demanded- no, pleaded._

**_"Why the hell should I...?" _**_He grated out, clearly not trusting her fully._

**_"Alex, you know I wouldn't let Gentek do this, not to you. Give me a vial and I will do everything I can to get you out of Manhattan. A train, a disguise."_**

**_"How do I know I can trust you..."_**

**_"Alex I..." _**_She wouldn't meet his gaze..._

The memory was cut short, he felt a pain enter his back and felt his body get heavier. Then he heard the familiar sound of people yelling orders. _Blackwatch_ yelling orders, taking the others away.

Noire helped Blackwatch...

...Noire had made the top of his list.

* * *

><p>Noire gripped the picture in her hand, she had hoped what they said wasn't true. That the picture would cause the virus inside her to react negatively and prove Neptune had been infected.<p>

She was shocked and terrified, when Neptune collapsed with her head in her hands, groaning loudly in pain.

She had to look away. Not wanting to look her rival in the eye. This felt like betrayal, but it was for the good of Gamindustri.

One of the Blackwatch soldiers had stabbed a sedative into Neptune's back, forcing Neptune to her hands and knees. Noire walked closer out of guilt, staring down at her with tears threatening to come out of her eyes...

"I'm sorry..." Noire said, fighting back her emotions.

Around her, Blackwatch soldiers came out of approaching helicopters, and began to sedate Vert, Blanc, and Nepgear. It was possible they had been infected as well, and Blackwatch tied bags over there heads. Nepgear cried out for her sister, screaming for help. Blanc had been trying to yell out her rage, but her small body let the sedative work fast. Vert, being the largest, was able to demand answers, albeit slurred. Neither of them could actually fight back against their captors though, and they were forced into the helicopters which began to lift.

Noire kept her head down, the whole situation eating away at her. She felt her legs quiver, her friends were sick, and she had to resort to...this...

She almost apologized again, but a hand wrapped its way around her throat, and she found herself staring down in shock at an enraged Neptune.

"Where. Are they?" Neptune's voice was low and gravelly, near demonic. The soldiers around her began to aim their guns.

"N...Neptune...!" Noire choked out, surprised at her rivals strength and will power, as well as her sudden viciousness. It...scared her.

Neptune scoffed, and deemed her useless. she tossed Noire with strength she didn't think Neptune _had_. Noire slammed head first into the Basilicom's doors, and they came down on top of her. Knocking her out.

* * *

><p>Alex was livid. They had used Alexander's memories against him again. They tried to shut him down, but he adapted to their parasite. A sedative would do nothing. It was easy to build a resistance to. He morphed back into his form, feeling it would be useless in this fight.<p>

He glared as they opened fire, bullets ripping into him. It tickled, but he wasn't laughing. It only pissed him off more, and the claws he had for hands proved it.

Everyone was going to die, and they were going to tell him _everything._

He turned to the nearest ass wipe and pounced, intending on consuming everyone as painfully as possible. He'd find where they took Nepgear and the others, and when he does heads are gonna roll.

His claws ripped into a man baring a machine gun, splitting him in half. Mercer absorbed both halves, and he felt fractured memories come to him. He needed more. He fell forward, feeling a grenade explode against the back of his head. He turned and saw another goon with a grenade launcher. He formed his whipfist, and lashed out with a street sweeper. The man with the launcher died under it, but the two riflemen near him were split in half. He pulled his whip back, and sent it to the mans head, skewering it. He pulled his corpse in and consumed it.

More fractured memories, Checkmate, Castle...nothing made a lick of sense yet. His ears twitched and he turned to see a tank rolling up. They were not prepared...

"ALL UNITS! FOCUS FIRE ON ZEUS! WE NEED TO WARN COMMAND IT'S STILL ACTIVE!" He heard his personal internal radio spark up, yeah. As if he wasn't being obvious. But he's willing to bet that's where the big man, and the man inside the tank would lead him right to him. He jumped and landed on top, and started lashing his whipfist out to anyone with an explosive weapon. He didn't want any inconveniences. He ignored the bullets finding their way into his body, they didn't even leave a scratch. His arms began to morph can, before becoming gray and muscled. He had normal, yet stone like muscled hands. This power was known as musclemass, not often used unless he needed to throw something, but they'll do. He stuck his fingers into the sides of the hatch, before pulling on it. It can off with a few tugs, and he threw it at someone who happened to be too close. He cracked his knuckles and dived into the tank.

The soldier's heard screams, barley audible from the gunfire. They saw blood spewing from the latch, and there commander's hand reach out pleadingly.

* * *

><p><em>A bald man stood, shouting orders to the men.<em>

**_"Listen up you worms! Selina says she has a contact who is willing to help us apprehend known infected, you are to escort her to..." _**_He faltered, trying to read a name off a piece of paper. **"Pl...an...eptune? What kind of name is..." **He shook his head. **"Your main target is a small girl with bright purple hair. Expect resistance! When you capture them I want them brought back here for Gentek to study. Selina wants the primary target DEAD. Everyone else: take as prisoner. Now MOVE OUT!"**_

_**"SIR! YES SIR!"**_

* * *

><p>Alex climbed out of the tank, cracking his neck. The bald man was known as Checkmate, the commander didn't know his real name. Oh well, he'd clean up and show him what happens when you don't leave the Monster of Manhattan alone.<p>

Alex held himself in pain, and began to convulse. Tendrils climbed across his body, and Blackwatch was smart to try to get away. Tendrils shot out of his body, from each limb and each bit of flesh. Each tendril was sharp and aimed for all life around him. He heard the so-called 'elites' scream in pain as their entrails were ruptured and there hearts were pierced. Then the tendrils retracted, painfully reentering his body. He rubbed himself, Devastators always made him sore as they used up biomass.

None of that mattered though, Blackwatch came for him and took the other three instead. He didn't know where Noire was but he decided to deal with her later, he wouldn't let Gentek preform experiments on them. The fact there CPUs would bring them much more pain than the average test subject...

He remembered Greene, the way they treated her. It was sick, and he wouldn't let that happen again. He contemplated taking the armor with him, but he decided it would slow him down. He took the form of one of the deceased grunts and sprinted off, deciding to save the CPUs and the candidate from becoming lab rats.

Noire sorely pushed the double doors off of her, groaning in pain. She stood up, feeling blood trickle down her head. She checked to make sure the mask remained on her face and sighed with relief, before almost throwing up in it when she saw the devastation.

The men accompanying her were all dead. They were filled with stab wounds or were cut up from single slashes.

_'Did...Neptune do this...?' _Noire didn't want to think that, but all of this with her nowhere to be found, she fell on her knee's wishing this was all just a bad dream.

* * *

><p>Plutia walked out of the cave, trying to remember where this worlds Planeptune was. She was always a bit of an air head, but that was okay because she quickly remembered. Today she was going to spend time with Neptune over at her Basilicom! The cave the portal was cracked but she didn't really worry. Not like it was falling apart or something. She heard a loud noise approaching from the distance. She looked up in curiosity, and saw two bird like things fly overhead. She began to follow in curiosity, she didn't remember Neppy having anything like those.<p>

Plutia lost sight of the flying objects quickly, but they were going in one direction when she did see them, and she decided to go that way.

She was surprised when she saw what looked like a military complex, not far from her. It had metal walls that was as tall as five of her, and she could see a building under construction inside of them. The fort was almost complete from the looks of it. A shadow came over her, and she looked up with wide eyes, before putting her arms up over here head.

A massive fist came down on her head, the owner falling down from the sky. Plutia was sent to the ground, practically imbedded in it. Her head was pounding, as if someone was hitting it with a hammer.

"Owwiiee...!" She whined, pulling her arms out of the ground to hold her aching head.

**"We got an intruder, taking her down."** Plutia looked up and saw that her attacker was a large woman in a black jumpsuit, that would leave little to the imagination if it wasn't for all the padding. Plutia stood up, and gave the stranger a sad look that would tear a normal person up. "Why did you do that...?" she whined out, the pain threatening to make tears come out. The lady's response was to throw another punch, one Plutia back away from in time. This was starting to make her angry.

"Leave me alone...!" She cried, getting annoyed. She attacked her for no clear reason, and she wont leave her alone or even explain herself.

The super soldier swung her fist out, aiming for the little girls head again, but had to cover her eyes as a bright light enveloped the childlike girl. When the Oreion looked up, and in the little girls place was tall, curvy woman. She wore a black revealing one piece outfit that clung to her skin. She had long, iris blue hair that flowed freely. In her hand, she had a sword that upon the oreion's evolved inspection, was in segments.

"My, my. How rude, attacking a girl out of nowhere like that. You deserve punishment." Plutia, in her Iris heart form, gave her sword whip a swing. "It seems, showing you your place falls to me. Come."

Both Black clad women lunged at each other, while another god made his way into the base.

* * *

><p>Alex wore the face of Arnold Switzland. Even Alex thought it was a stupid name. Some of the voices in his head were already poking fun at him. It was nice, not being the one <em>everyone <em>was screaming at. But that was just momentary. He heard over the radio about a hostile in front of the base. Deciding it would make a good distraction, he walked in through the front door. Idiot's were using biometrics, and they KNEW he used DNA for all of his powers. Things didn't add up properly. But then again, they thought he was dead.

The stolen CPUs had been taken to the lab part of the base, in separate places.

The first room he went to, looked like some observatory.

"Someone tell my why were engaging these tests _now_? the base isn't complete yet!" Spoke one man in a lab coat. His partner sighed.

"That incompetent capture team failed to capture the main target. The main target JUST so happened to rule an entire nation."

"Where did you find that out?"

"One of the oreions oddly enough..."

Alex stepped forward, making sure he was as close to those two as possible. He looked past the glass, and narrowed his eyes. _'those hypocritical freaks...'_

* * *

><p>Vert was blind folded, and tied down onto something cold. She deduced that her bindings were made of metal. Her cheek tingled, when she spoke up to her captors she had been slapped across the face, which gave her an idea about what she was dealing with. These men were brutish and cold, they all talked the same. Professional and gravelly, they must have had something over their mouths because they almost sounded like robots.<p>

"Engaging tests: release the subject." That voice sounded like it was over an intercom.

She felt her body rise into a more upright position, before her restraints practically disappeared, causing her to fall on her hands and knees. She stood upright, and took off her blindfold to find she was in some arena of some sort. The room was octagonal shaped, and each wall had one to three garage like doors, expect for the one with the large window, which had two flights of stairs leading to its doors. She turned around and saw she was laying down on a metal slab with metal latches, latches that were probably responsible for holding her down. She looked at window and demanded answers.

"What is this place? Why am I here?" She bit out. She was angry and scared, she had no idea what was going on.

"Release the specimens." The men on the other side ignored her questions.

One of the garage doors opened, and what poured out was a group of...

zombies.

She stumbled back in fright, _'They're REAL!?' _Vert couldn't believe it, zombies were REAL! And she was LOCKED in a room with them!

They shambled towards her, and she hoped all her training (playing zombie games) would pay off.

She transformed into her goddess form, defiantly NOT wanting to bitten.

"Amazing! She transformed and acquired a weapon of unknown origin!" Came one of the voices over the intercom.

"Where did the cloths come from? What else changes?" Came another.

"If you think that's impressive, wait until you see mine." Came a third.

wait.

"what are you- oh my GOD-"

She looked up and saw blood splatter across the other side of the window. She could barely make out what's going on the other side.

Then an alarm went off throughout the entire base, and ALL of the garage doors opened. Most doors had zombies pouring out of it, but one...

The beast was large, pink and bony. It looked almost reptilian, it had pink and red eyes, and the inside of its mouth was fanged and yellow. It looked hungrily at her.

Well...that wasn't in any of her zombie games.

It charged her with reckless abandon, and she threw her lance up to block a back hand from the creature. She was sent flying and slammed into one of the walls, she hadn't expected it to hit so hard.

She was quick to recover, and this time she dodged a blow meant to impale her on one of its claws. She thrust her lance out toward its head, and she struck true. She smirked, and pulled out her lance as it staggered back. She stepped out-of-the-way of its blood, getting it splattered on her would be disgusting. Unknown to her however, it would also be highly fatal. Her eyes widened when she saw the hole she made close up in a flurry of tendrils. It roared at her in rage, and threw one of the zombies at her. She flew out-of-the-way, and the zombies bones broke apart due to the amount of force it was thrown. She stuck her stab-stick out and flew down, impaling it through its back. It flailed around wildly, trying to shake her off. She came off with a few shakes, and was hit in the chest with both of its fists.

She skidded across the ground, banging her head against one of the corners. She clenched her eyes tight in pain, and opened them to find two of the undead kneeling down over her, only to be clawed apart by the pink monster. It grabbed her shoulders and kept her arms at her sides, it lashed its head out at her and she had to swing her head side to side in order to prevent it from being ripped off. She couldn't keep this up forever...

She heard the sound of glass shattering, and the monsters attention was brought behind it. She could see between it's knees a man in a leather jacket and hoodie standing in a pile of broken glass. One arm was a long black blade, and the other was gray and muscled. He was giving the monster a look of interest.

Said monster let go of her and prowled in his direction cautiously, as if facing a creature who was both predator and prey.

It was wrong however, because it was dealing with the apex predator. And apex predator was a match for none.

* * *

><p>Alex looked at the beast with interest, the new additions to his head called it a Brawler. It was identical to the Hunters, combat wise and in looks. However, it looked more reptilian and was supposedly a product of Blacklight. He wondered where they could have gotten a sample, before he thought of Alexander's newest memory. The fucker must have been stupider than people gave him credit for if he gave it to her...<p>

Still, the Brawler and the Walkers were all carrying Blacklight, and that made them dangerous. He had to eradicate them so Gentek wouldn't get their hands on any new samples.

The Brawler lunched with it's claws out, and he jumped over it. It was a bit slower now that he thought about it...

His left arm turned into a whipfist, and he slashed across it's back making it roar in pain. Normally he'd be content to let the CPU behind him fight his battles for him, but he didn't want her touching the blood and getting infected.

It turned and tried to hammer punch him into the wall like it did earlier, only for him duck and slash its legs with his blade making it fall on its back. He sighed, Blacklight wasn't as powerful as everyone thought if THIS was the best it could do.

It flailed on the ground and tried to skewer him on its claws, but he side stepped and slashed it off. Three weeks of fighting Hunters, who he personally found faster, made fighting this Brawler a breeze. It roared in agony as it backed up. He frowned, he had never been able to sever any limbs off of Hunters...

He concluded that this Brawler was an embarrassment to Blacklight's creations, which included him. He grabbed its remaining arm, before ripping it off and smashing its head in with its elbow. He sent his feeder tendrils out, and collected its, DNA.

He looked over to Green heart, who had cut down approaching infected.

"Get back!" He yelled, before letting out his second devastator that day.

Walkers around him dropped as they were impaled, and he took great care not to send any Vert's way. Though he couldn't fathom why he had wanted to protect a threat...

His tendrils receded back, and he was sore again. He checked to make sure all infected material was dead, before looking back at Vert.

She was no worse for wear, battered from the Brawler but that was it. She'd be in worse shape if she touched anything unclean.

"Don't touch any blood and get out of here." He said, before jumping back through the window before she could get a word out.

Vert flew up to the window to try and give chase to the mysterious man. But he was gone when she made it to the window. She stepped in, and took a look around. There was blood everywhere, men in lab coats and black jumpsuits were ripped apart. There body parts were littered all over the floor. She swallowed down some escaping bile, not used to such brutality. She made her way to the door, hoping she'd find a bathroom somewhere. She'd leave, but first she needed to save her friends. She didn't know if Neptune was captured or not but she remembered them saying they had captured only three 'specimens'.

* * *

><p>Blanc tried to crack her eye lids open, but they were so heavy. She wanted to sleep, but a knowing thought in her head kept trying to force her awake, trying to warn her that she was in danger.<p>

"Are the...earing...off?"

She heard a voice, it felt so distant, so quiet...

"..ake her...p"

She felt pain shoot through her body, and the world lost its blurriness. She looked around, fully awake and fully aware of the danger, and saw men in hazmat suits holding some sort of large Taser. There were two men by the door holding rifles.

"There." one of the hazmat guys said, "She's awake."

"Splendid!" The other one said excitedly. "This makes things so much more easier." She tried to move, only to find herself bound to a metal slab with metal restraints. She was angry and confused. "who the hell are you!?" she yelled out, her temper flaring "What are you doing to me!?"

"Amazing! The locals here speak perfect English...!" Said the same excitable man in blue.

"Huh. That IS interesting." The other one sounded bored and snide, but hearing her talk perked his interest up. She growled at how they ignored her like a piece of meat.

The first one took out a black syringe.

"Transform." He commanded.

She snarled at him. "Where do you get off telling me what to do!?"

The second one sighed "I want to see what the effects of the virus would be while infecting someone like this. Shock her again, maybe we can 'persuade' her to do as she is told."

The first one put the needle down, before jabbing her with his Taser. She cried out in pain, and she felt her self shake a bit from the electricity.

"I wonder..." mumbled the second one. "How would the virus react to a host that is in the midst of changing itself while before mutating fully..." He looked up at his partner. "Again."

And again he did, her body would be spasming out if she hadn't been tied down.

"Hm..." The first one muttered. "I do believe your average man would have lost control of their bladder by now..."

"Yes!" The second one beamed at the realization. "A resistance to electricity perhaps? Hm. She does seem to be shaking more than you would expect. Due to size I wonder...?" Her anger flared at the mention of 'size'.

"F-fuck...you...!" She bit out, trying to get her body under control.

"Again."

She braced herself for another shock, only to hear the door open.

"Unhand her!" She looked and saw Thunder tits in the doorway, pointing her lance.

The men in black aimed their rifles, and the men in blue started to panic.

"T-the subject is out!" While the hazmat guys were cowering in fear, the gas mask guys were opening fire. There bullets didn't do much against a CPU in her goddess form however. Vert slashed at the guns, her weapon being long enough to hit both of them, cutting them in half. Green Heart spun around and struck both weaponless guards in the side of the head with the blunt end of her lance. They fell on the ground, incapacitated. Vert watched the remaining two men with caution, while cutting Blanc loose. She fell off the table and onto the floor and began having a coughing fit as her body tried to recover.

"Are you alright?"

"D-do I look alright!?" Blanc yelled, voice a stutter. She began to stand and gave the hazmat men a look.

"You ASSHATS!" She yelled, before walking over and giving both a kick to the head. Green heart put a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to save Nepgear now, they may also have Neptune here."

Blanc growled before nodding, then she transformed into her goddess form, and they left giving the rooms occupants a final glare.

* * *

><p>Nepgear groaned, the world was all hazy. She opened her eyes to see herself in a room that reminded her of a hospital. A loud beeping noise sounded throughout the room. Where was she? There were x-rays on the wall showing a skeleton. Two men were in the room, both looked liked the men who had kidnapped her and the others. The gas masks were so lifeless and intimidating, that she couldn't muster the courage to speak. The door they were guarding opened, and two people in blue hazmat suits walked in pushing a cart.<p>

"I can't believe you forgot the tools!" Came a female voice form the smaller person. "Were in the middle of an alert here!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure they're just testing the equipment or having a malfunction."

"They would have told us idiot!"

"Sh. She's awake."

They looked at her and pushed the cart next to her 'bed'. She went cold when she saw various tools for surgery on it, as well as an empty tray. There was nothing wrong with her! She didn't need surgery! She wanted to voice out her thoughts, but she was too terrified, and it came out in whimpers and stutters, which was drowned out by the alarm.

"Make this quick." Said the woman.

"...I forgot the anesthetic." He said almost sheepishly.

"Ahg! forget it!" His parent was getting fed up. "Just start cutting, we have two other live subjects anyway."

She went cold as the man picked up a small saw, and it began spinning with a whiz sound. He neared it toward her chest, and she clenched her eyes. This was it. She was going to die here...

_'Sis...I'm sorry...I love you'_ She felt tears run down her face and she began to sob, last thoughts being of her sister.

Two screams filled the room. None hers.

She opened her eyes and saw the man and women over her looking fearfully at the door.

"O-oh my god...!" The man stepped back in fear.

"I-ITS ZEUS! IT'S HERE! OH MY GOD SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The woman was screaming, and she ran to the wall farthest from the door, looking for a way out that wasn't there. Something black swung over her, and the man was split in half, and she heard the woman scream in pain. Blood splattered all over her shirt, and she was thankful she couldn't see it or the two dead mad doctors. She fearfully lifted her head to the door, to see her supposed savor.

He wore a black leather jacket and grey hoodie with blue jeans. His right arm was long and spiked, and she saw it retract a whip like tentacle. He gave her a predatory look, and walked over slowly.

She gulped, not feeling any safer then she did when she was about to be cut open.

* * *

><p>Alex frowned. They were about to cut up a little girl. But he supposed he wasn't one to talk, Neptune died because of him. But...<p>

Nepgear was vulnerable. He could gut a possible threat right now and he could point fingers at Blackwatch. It was still possible she gave Rei a sample of the virus, but it could also have been this 'Selina' person.

But if Nepgear ever found out what he had done, and he was now sure she would eventually, she would try to kill him in an attempt to avenge her older sisters death. And if the realization fucked her up in the head, she would go after Dana to inflict the same pain she felt unto him.

He would not allow that risk to exist.

"U-um..."Nepgear stared in fear, and spoke awkwardly. He had been standing over and staring at her for a while. He cursed his own distraction. He knew what he had to do. He formed his whipfist into his infamous blade, and put it to her throat. Nepgear watched in horror, realizing he had no intention of letting her go. Just one movement of his arm, and that would be one less threat in his life. Maybe some new power, if he could get away with consuming her and saying she 'disappeared'.

He was forced to bring the blade up to block some sort of whip. And he growled in pain, it wasn't mean to be used as a shield. The whip retracted and he looked up to see _Iris Heart _of all people in the door way.

"Now what do we have here...?" She said, her voice sadistic and sultry. "A white knight saving the maiden, only to prove himself an assassin after he saves her? Such impudence should be punished." She licked the hilt of her blade and gave him a hungry look. "How should I punish you I wonder...?"

"Punishment...?" His voice was low "what do you know about 'punishment'...?" The ground under him cracked a bit as he walked around the table to face this new enemy. "Every day, I have to hear the voices of everyone iv killed, berate me about it. Every time I close my eyes I experience their deaths, over and over again. And you want to talk to me about..._punishment_?" He began to snarl. Neptune had found her scary but Alex found her infuriating. His hammer fists formed, and he lunged at her smashing themselves through a wall.

Nepgear watched on, Plutia and the shape shifting man were fighting over her life. She tugged at her restraints and found she could not move still.

She put her head back down. All she could hear was the alarm. She was going to lay there for a while.

A _pretty _long while.

* * *

><p>Iris recovered mid-air, and looked to her opponent, only to get punched in the face by his bolder like hands. She was slammed into the wall, but she was able to stay up and not give her enemy an opening. She rubbed her face, and glared at the hooded man between her finger tips.<p>

"Wow... Alex sighed out in sarcastic awe "I'm surprised you made it this far..." Iris swung her blade in its whip form, Alex caught it in his hand, and received an electric shock, causing him to spasm and fall on his back. He broke into a roll in order to get back up. He looked with, a snarl gracing his rough face. She smirked, bravado returning. "Hitting a girl, how despicable." She swung her whip sword downward, and he rolled out-of-the-way swinging his own whip. Iris blocked with her sword, doubting he could use electricity like her. She was surprised when the tip of it opened up like a hand, and clenched to her blade. Alex smirked, he had decided to put his shape shifting powers to the test. He could turn his claws into spikes, why couldn't he make his whip a bit more grabby?

Alex pulled down, and Iris didn't let go. She stumbled forward and Alex swung up, nabbing her in the face making her fall back. Alex jumped and switched to his hammer fists before diving down elbow first. She rolled to the side, and was knocked away by the shockwave. Alex followed up by turning on his side, and stabbed the talons of his claws into the ground, and a crack trail began to move toward Iris.

Iris regained herself, and flew up, narrowly dodging a chunk of ground spikes. She thrust her sword out, and stabbed Alex in the back and hit him with more electricity. His vulnerability to it was obvious earlier, so she decided to use it to her advantage. Alex was already shaking in pain, and was struggling to call back his spikes. He managed to shake the blade out eventually, but she followed up by kicking him in the face. Alex's claws came out of the ground, still in the process of forming back into said claws, and he was sent staggering back. Iris slashed diagonally, and he was sent flying. She slammed her heel into his chest, and fondled her blade tauntingly.

"Have you learned your place...?" The grin she had made him all the madder.

He snarled, "Above you on the food chain."

Spikes shot out of the ground, and she noticed his claws dug into the floor too late. She tried to move, but her arms and legs were all skewered, she was able to move her hips out-of-the-way, saving herself from being impaled. She fell on top of him as the spikes be pulled out, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and took a standing position. He shimmied her up until his head was almost in her cleavage. He jumped high, turned in the air and landed, bringing both him and Plutia head first into the ground. However, due to her being put higher in the hold, she took the full brunt of the damage. Her head twisted to the side and her neck was filled with pain. He let go before standing up and stomping on her face several times, before kicking her away in the ribs. "Come on!" he taunted. "I thought you were going to punish me!"

She began to stand, slower than normal. Her arms and legs weren't bleeding that bad due to her goddess form, but she was hurting. She was about to heal herself, but a spiky whip found its way into her shoulder.

"Cheating Plutia? You must be really scared of dying if you're resorting to THAT." Alex pulled, and Iris was sent forward flat on her face. She tried to get back up, but as soon as she lifted her head she was stomped back into the ground.

Alex's arms changed to there muscle mass form, and he cracked his hardened knuckles. "You're arrogant, and annoying. Everyone thinks your scary, but your just a brat who abuses her power." He glared down. "Blackwatch would have loved you. And that's why I'm going to kill you."

* * *

><p>Green Heart flew down the hall way with White Heart, they hadn't wanted to take unnecessary lives. They were supposed to protect humans not kill them. But they had to make sure everyone was safe. Vert wondered where that man in the hood was, with the base on high alert like this, he was in danger just like them.<p>

They came to a hole in a wall, with a door across from it.

"H-hello...!?"

They looked into the doorway, hearing a familiar voice. There they saw Nepgear, tied to a metal table much like Blanc was. The floor was littered with blood and gore, but Blanc and Vert were starting to get used to it. Nepgear herself had blood on her, but from the looks of it, it was from the man who was split in half by her side.

"Nepgear!" Vert called out, cutting her loose.

Blanc looked at the saw, it was still on and close enough to the other surgery equipment to get her attention. "What the hell were they doing to you?!" She yelled out in rage.

Nepgear gulped, before hearing a loud smashing noise from the hole on the other side of the hall. "P-Plutia is in danger!"

"What?" Vert looked at her, surprised. "Plutias here?"

Blanc immediately bee lined for the hole, and Vert and Nepgear followed suit.

They were shocked at what they saw, Vert more than the others.

The hooded man who had saved her, was holding an unconscious Plutia in her normal form by the hair. Blood ran down her face and arms, there was so much of it, that it was possible she fainted from blood lose. The cracked in the concrete suggested blunt trauma. The man turned his head in their direction, but he did not let Plutia go.

"You?! What are you doing with Plutia?!" Vert yelled out, shocked at how her savior had become the enemy so fast.

"I'm killing her." He answered casually, though it managed to come out as a snarl.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Yelled Blanc in rage, she stepped forward about to charge the man, but she faltered, knowing he could use Plutia as a human shield. Blanc would be devastated if she accidentally killed Plute.

"W-why are you doing this?" Neptune stammered out.

"I don't have to answer to any of you." He snarled, jerking the unconscious CPU of the Ultradimension around like a broken toy.

Vert scoffed, he wasn't making this easy. "We don't want to fight you. Unhand her, and this can end peacefully."

He tilted his head to the side, looking like he was considering it.

"...Alright then." He said, his voice dripping sadism that would make Iris shiver in delight. He grabbed her arm with his big, gray hand, and was about to pull. The CPU's eyes widened in horror about what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>The ground began to shake. Alex paused, distracted for a moment. Then he wondered. <em>'Where's Blackwatch? They should be flooding the room by now...'<em>

What spurred that thought on, was the familiarness of what was happening. Under his feet, an enlarged version of Manhattans Hydra shot out of the ground. Separating him from Plutia. He looked up at the red, worm like creature. _'The virus is here too?!'_ He was frantic, where the hell was everyone coming from?!

The giant red worm shot its tendril like tongue at him, and he was pulled in. He barely jumped out-of-the-way in time as it slammed it tried to slam its body down on him. He held his arms out, ready to catch and throw back what ever it flung at him. It didn't rise from its position, instead spinning three-sixty degrees and knocking everyone even farther away. He lost a good lot of biomass, that thing hits hard!

His CPU 'allies' were no better. Nepgear had been in normal form, so she was almost knocked out. Plutia was in even worse shape than she already was, instead of being knocked away, she had been rolled over due to being flat against the ground. Alex doubted she would survive this encounter, which was fine by him.

Vert had went to Nepgear's side, but upon seeing Plutia, she immediately dived for her. The hydra picked up a large crate, and threw it at them. Green Heart looked up to see Alex catching the crate and tossing it back. He didn't pay Vert a look, instead he formed his whipfist and slashed it across it's 'head'.

It wasn't very effective.

The Hydra began to rip a piece of concrete out of the ground, but it screeched in pain as an axe ripped into its back. Alex looked to its back in fright, and was thankful to see Blanc's axe was too big for her to get exposed to its blood.

"HEY!" he called. "DON'T TOUCH THE BLOOD! IT'S...POISONOUS!" he didn't want to explain the whole virus thing, so he stuck with that.

Blanc scowled before backing away. If she couldn't even touch the blood, what was she supposed to do?

"Blanc!" Vert called. "Help me get Plutia and Nepgear out of here!" Blanc scowled, but followed along in trying to get Nepgear and Plutia out of the base, seeing how useless she'd be in this fight. It was up to Alex. He was already infected, all he had to fear was being over powered. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and he turned his head, and was greeted with an infuriating sight.

Rei Ryghts. She stood on one of the cat walks, and smirked down at him. The Hydra seemed content to ignore her.

He snarled, and lunged right at her. She didn't flinch, she only watched as the Hydra grabbed him with its tongue and pulled him in, before trying to crush him again. He jumped out-of-the-way and gave the worm a hateful glare. He was going to rip this thing in half.

He shot his whip out at piece of rubble, and switched to his muscle mass at the last second. He reeled his arms back and threw it at the Hydra. He kept this pattern up, trying to avoid its attacks. He desperately looked for some kind of gun, preferably one that shot explosives.

He almost laughed when it threw a gun rack at him, one filled with rocket launchers. He gladly accepted one of them, and began to fire. Each rocket did good damage, the thing was bleeding profusely as it ran out of biomass to fuel its regeneration. Rei ran past him, and he tried to shoot her down only for the gun to click. Reis arms were large blades, and she began to cut the Hydra at the sides. Before jumping and cutting it in half.

His eyes widened as her feeder tendrils shot out, consuming the beast. He couldn't do that in Manhattan...

He watched her hunch over in pain, clutching her arms as they became a flurry of tendrils. Then they became black with three blunt fingers. Small orange tendrils poked out of her elbows and shoulders.

He looked at her, forming his arms into claws. He growled, and she smiled at him. "Thanks for the help."

"What the hell are you doing here...?" He bit out.

"Getting stronger. Power is such a great thing to have..." She said, inspecting her new arms. Alex took this chance to attacked, he pounced her with his claws, only for her to thrust her hand out and create a cloud of tendrils. He felt himself stretch, and he saw black and yellow slime connecting him to the walls and floors. "What the hell?!"

Rei looked surprised, yet fascinated. She reeled both hands back and as he broke free, he was hit with another barrage of tendrils. This time the slime crawled all over his body before shooting toward nearby objects and pulling them in. He was smashed by several crates, pipes, and rubble. Making him fall over. Rei grinned harder at her new powers. He tried to get up and was hit AGAIN with a cloud of tendrils, being once again trapped. He snarled in rage, and she started stabbing him in the chest with her old blade arms. He broke free and swung his claws at her face. She ducked back, and he formed his arms into muscle mass, and he punched her in the chest while she was busy protecting her head. She tumbled back, and rolled out-of-the-way of getting her head stopped in.

Alex couldn't shake the feeling he had ever since that Hydra popped up, just where the hell was Blackwatch!?

Rei swung at his head, and a white pole blocked the blade. He looked to the owner, and gave her a questioning look.

Vert looked at him sternly, it wasn't friendly nor hostile. "I'm repaying the favor." She said.

Suddenly, an explosion racked the room. And he looked up to see Blackwatch's infamous Hammer. Blackwatch soldiers flooded in, along with black clad D-codes that looked too much like Rei for his comfort.

"FIRING ON ZEUS!" He heard Checkmate's voice from the tank, and he dived in front of Vert as Rei jumped away, knowing the power behind the tank.

It fired, the world went black and white before going boom.

* * *

><p>Rooks opened the hatch of the feared tank that was the Hammer. He poked his head out at it, staring at the smoke cloud. He was glad Red Crown insisted on it, ZEUS was here and he didn't care if this Rei person was caught in the cross fire or not. The smoke cleared, and there was no sign of the three. He knew better than to take that as a 'job well done' and he ordered a full sweep.<p>

But it was as if they had just vanished.

* * *

><p>Au:<p>

I tried, so hard to put Neptune in this. But any thoughts I had on her were gone before I got very far in the chapter. Also, I had low motivation for writing fight scenes lately, so this is lacking.

This chapter could have been so much better, but I had low creativity and motivation.

I'm sorry.


	7. Aftermath

Red Crown stood under the running water of her glass shower. She was in a secluded location provided by Blackwatch, that protected her from any assassinations, and anyone who knew about this place had been killed and burned incase ZEUS showed up. It was basically a safe house so to speak. One she lived in and always used instead of her real house. She was not that pampered and pompous to believe that pile of stone and wood made her safe. Not against a shape shifting monster with boulder arms.

Speaking of ZEUS, she was currently watching the news through the glass screen. Some channels had blamed him for the nuke that exploded on the shore of Manhattan, which was only half-true. What they didn't know, was that ZEUS detonated the nuke in hopes of saving New York from being destroyed. It was unexpectedly noble the creature, but then again animals tend to protect their territory. She heard her phone ring, and she didn't both to keep it out of the water to answer it. Gentek was advanced enough to water proof their technology, and the phone itself was one way to a restricted channel. Being high in the American government and the current head of a black ops unit tend to give you these perks...

She answered the phone, not paying much attention to the news anyway. She didn't shower with her glasses and she didn't have the best eyes in America.

"201." she identified the caller.

**"Red Crown" **Came the reply, the voice sounded distorted due to the phones decryption. **"Subject Neptune has been confirmed as ZEUS."**

"Details on encounter." She ordered, not needing to make a complete statement. She took her glasses and wiped off the lenses before donning them on her face. She could see clearly now, the virus had started spreading again. This time it seemed different according to the news castor.

**"ZEUS rescued the captured subjects, before killing rival infected. EVE then interfered, consuming it. The infected consumed has been confirmed a Hydra mam."**

Selina's eyes widened. A Hydra? There? How?

She turned off the shower and stepped out, looking for a towel or a robe. "Information on the Hydra?"

**"Mam, there are signs of Blacklight infection building underground, it seems like an underground hive."**

Selina wrapped a red towel against herself and scowled, Rei was behind this most likely. Her or ZEUS. "New mission. Apprehend Subject EVE. Bring her in alive for study."

**"Priority over ZEUS?"**

"Same priority level." She sat down in a chair with her legs crossed.

**"What should we do with Black Heart?" **

"We use her, just as we did the marines. ZEUS wont let this go, and in Neptunia's face, there will be war."

* * *

><p>Vert sat up as she blearily rubbed her head and eyes. Nepgear turned around, having just put her in her bed. She gave Vert a surprised look, but was relieved at the same time. She had a small bruise on her hand, and a bruise had formed around her neck from Neptune's night terror.<p>

"V-Vert!" She hurried back over. "You're awake!"

"N-Nepgear? Oh, what happened?" Vert rubbed her tired eyes.

Nepgear shifted uncomfortably. "After you left to go help that man...I left to bring Plutia back here, but Blanc went back to help you..." she looked down. "Neptune came back with you...she looked...sick."

"Neptune?" Vert raised an eyebrow, she hadn't recalled seeing Neptune anywhere near that base. "How did she come along me?"

Nepgear looked back up, "she said she found you being carried away by that man in the hoodie...when he saw her he dropped you and ran off she said."

Vert frowned, that didn't sound right at all. Last thing she remembered was a powerful explosion, and she knew it was powerful if it knocked her out in her goddess form. She looked up, "Is Neptune here?" Nepgear flinched, Vert gave her a concerned look. "Did something happen..." Nepgear looked up, "Neptune..." She mumbled before speaking up.

"Neptune declared war on Lastation while you were unconscious."

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Neptune please don't do this!"<em>**

**_"Not right now Nepgear."_**

_Neptune had asked Histoire to gather the citizens of Planeptune, she had wanted to make what happened public knowledge to the people of Gamindustri._

_She didn't tell them everything until it was too late to stop her._

_Neptune had seemingly took Noire's betrayal to heart, and now she was going to show her wrath in the old ways. She was now walking on stage in her goddess form, now donning a long, black dress that somehow made her already sizeable breasts seem bigger. Despite the regal wear, it was obvious Neptune was tired. She looked like she was getting bags under here eyes even in her CPU form, she moved like every step was heavier than it should be. Her sister wasn't in the right state of mind, she was going to regret this later! She had to stop now! _

_But it was too late, Purple Heart was already at the precinct, getting everyone's attention._

**_"People of Planeptune!" _**_She announced, gaining everyone's attention. **"This morning, our Basilicom was attacked by mysterious men in black. Leading these men, was none other than Lastation's CPU Black Heart."** The crowd seemed shocked, and dreading what she was about to say next. **"Though they were able to be fought back, they made off with my sister as well as the CPU's leading the other nations. One of them, is now receiving medical attention." **Neptune looked both harsh, and angry. Her gaze scanned over the crowd, her words weren't needed, for her eyes gave the message she was intending to send. **"I was told by my sister, that they had intended to cut her open like a frog in a lab." **People in the crowds gasped, not believing that someone would treat a goddess in such a way. **"The base was attacked by a stranger, and though I wish to thank him for saving my sister, that does not stop what I must do now."** Her tone betrayed her words, she did not sound sorry, nor did she sound sad or thankful. She projected her fury with every word. _

_Her glare only intensified, **"From this day forth, I Purple Heart of Planeptune, declare war on Lastation, and Black Heart as my mortal enemy!"**_

_Nepgear couldn't believe her ears. Noire and Uni... _

_Her sister dismissed the precinct, and returned back stage. She transformed back, and yet the murderous intent she displayed had not left her._

_Neptune popped her neck casually, and walked past a dumbstruck Nepgear._

**_"Well, I'm off to work."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Oh no, no, no, no!"<em>**_ This was not good, Alex went off the deep end and now he started a war! Neptune pried herself out of the vent, and took off like a bat outta hell. She had to make it to the top and get answers before it was too late, it made her even more anxious to get out when Alex had started eating more and more people, and lets not forget when he almost KILLED NEPGEAR!_

**_"I stopped this damn thing before, stopped it dead."_**_ She fell down while running, gripping her head after seeing a group of soldiers gunning people down in her head, A mushroom cloud burnt into her eyes. **"Ow...what was that?!" **She stood up rubbing her head, she was getting closer._

_She rounded a corner, and came face to face with a wall. **"Oh come on! I'm in a hurry!"** The wall had a single object on it, it was a wooden portrait with a dark-haired man on it. He had his arms wrapped around a girl with blond hair, and they both seemed to be doing a very bad job at smiling for the camera._

_She grabbed the painting, hoping this was some Harry Potter thing-_

**_"I thought you were dead..."_**

**_"I should be."_**

_Neptune found herself in another body again, Alex's body..._

_In front of her was a blond woman with a pony tail. Neptune didn't recognize her, but she must have been Alex. Or he was close to her, because she ran up to him and cave him a hug which she personally found sweet. Alex didn't return it, and was seemingly confused and uncomfortable. He put his head down as she broke the hug, everything became a blur, before taking shape again._

**_"I ever tell you Karen and I were together..."_**_ Her eyes widened and she turned around, not realizing she was in her home form again. Alexander sat on a slab with restraints on it, a somber look on his face. **"Pictures of us in my apartment...well, at least it assumed it was her and it." **He looked at her, and a quick look around told her she was defiantly not in that hallway anymore. She was in some glass cell with the door open, she could see those red growths nearing the exit door._

**_"Karen worked at Gentek, like me." _**_Alexander continued. **"Blacklight thought she could explain what was going on with it, and how to control its 'condition'." **He made air quotes, mocking his creation and its confusion. **"It realized freeing Elizabeth Greene was a mistake..."**_

_Images came to her head, a sickly woman leading a hoard of zombies and those eyeless gorillas. **"She spread the virus just by touch, she gave direction to the infected, and Blacklight was going to 'cure' itself and the infection." **He smirked, **"But self preservation is the most basic instinct, and no one likes a freak."**_

_She blinked and found herself in a dark room, papers and test tubes everywhere. The same woman from before, Karen, was typing on a computer._

**_"The...DNA you collected...I still don't have enough." _**_She said, not looking at her-him-Alex. She took awhile to muster up her course, and turned her chair around, but refused to meet his gaze._

**_"I need DNA from the core of a hive and I..." _**_She turned back to her computer. **"I'm...sorry it had to turn out like this."**_

_Alex remained distant, not sure how to handle an apology. **"...Don't be sorry...just cure this thing." **He walked out, and she was shocked when the first thing he did when he left the building, was jump over it._

_She never jumped this high, it felt better than flying! The wind rushing while you didn't have to do anything but not land on your face...it felt...good! And then he ran, and the wind felt even better!_

_Who could hate these powers? Only a brooder like Alex!_

_Things became not so fun when he ran into a red zone. Zombies and panicking civilians riddled the streets, the soldiers making no effort to actually help them. Tank patrolled the streets and fire on infected and survivor alike. It made her sick, blood and dead bodies were...everywhere. Eventually they approached a large warehouse, covered in red growths- just like some of the buildings here!_

_Alex jumped and landed on the roof, noticing a hole in the center where a window was. He jumped down, and took out a vial. The inside was much worse than the outside: red growths covered every inch of the room, and large red tumors spurt out blood and occasionally popping. He walked around calmly, gathering up blood and ooze whenever and wherever he could find it. Besides the fact they were in a zombie breeding ground, it was quite peaceful._

**_"MERCER!"_**

_Alex turned sharply, and he saw a man with graying hair and a unique black, padded jump suit. His right arm looked like a giant gauntlet, and he slid down from a long black wire. **"You're a hard man to find!" **the new comer said darkly._

**_'A new challenger has appeared!' _**_Neptune couldn't help but think, and would have giggled if she could._

**_"You should pick your friends more carefully Mercer!" _**_He yelled out as Alex fixed him with a predatory and hateful glare._

_Neptune's eyes would have widened..._

**_"So you being here means Karen Parker sold me out huh...?" _**_Alex came to the realization quickly, and he was getting enraged just as fast. **"Fine. First you, then her." **He snarled out, forming claws that weren't as powerful as they are in present day._

_The Specialist took out a stick, and rubbing it against the ground the tip of it blew up in electrical sparks. Neptune was shocked at how accepting Alex was of betrayal, and even more because...wasn't him and Karen together? How could she just betray him like this..._

_Alex pounced with his claws out, but the agent stuck his stick out and he flew right into it. Alex's body spasmed in pain, and he was sent tumbling to the floor. He rolled onto the floor and stabbed his claws in the ground. Mr. Zappy over there barely rolled out of the way in time, and he was hit with a smile pile of spikes. Blood dripped onto the floor but he didn't seem seriously hurt. Alex retracted his spikes and pulled out his claws, and immediately broke off into a sprint to dodge a flurry of grenades from the mans gauntlet. That thing was a wrist mounted, automatic, grenade launcher!_

_The thing clicked, and Alex took this chance to make a sharp turn into his direction. The Specialist had been busy reloading his grenade launcher, and was kicked in the chest and into the far wall. Neptune heard a sickening pop when his foot connected and she felt Alex grin as she mentally flinched in disgust._

_There was a load popping noise, and Alex turned and saw infected falling from bursting tumors._

**_"Your little friends want to come out and play!" _**_Alex turned to see the attacker escaping on a wire and into the broken sky light, probably to get help. Alex took this moment to grab a little snack. He grabbed one infected, and punched through its chest before bringing its mass into himself. He took another one and slammed its head into the ground, creating a shock wave. Another zombie tried to tackle him, but Alex stomped on it's back so hard that its torso exploded. He ate that too._

**_"Wise Man! Move in!" _**_Alex turned and saw The Specialist, along with Blackwatch grunts, come down from black wires. Alex smiled, and Neptune prepared herself for the coming blood bath._

_Alex tore one of the riflemen in half, and took his gun. He stood in one place for too long however, and he was hit with a few grenades. He opened fire on the biggest threat, the one with the grenade launcher and OP stick. His gun clicked, and he threw it at another soldier, before throwing his corpse at the squad leader. He couldn't dodge in time and fell on the ground. The Specialist coughed and held his side. Alex stalked forward, before having to jump after him when he zip lined back to the roof, leaving team Wise Man to rot with the infected._

_The soldier lay on the ground, defeated, and Alex walked around him, mockingly with his claws away. Arrogance made itself known in Mercer's walk._

**_"You've think you've won Mercer?!" _**_He yelled **"You don't even know what fucking game you're playing!" **Alex merely shrugged as he got closer. The soldier turned over on his back, and used his secret weapon. **"Well I can tell you all you need to know..." **He grinned **"about Penn Station."**_

_Neptune saw those images again, of Alex- Alexander?- smashing a vial into the ground, before being shot in the chest and falling on top of it. When the images receded, Alex was on his knees gripping his head in pain._

**_"In a way..." _**_The man whispered harshly, and he sounded close. Too close._

_A pain shot through her back, and Alex cried on before collapsing on the floor, unmoving. The Specialist stepped into view, holding a syringe. He turned his back, and Alex bolted._

_Neptune found herself back in her own body, standing in the hallway. The wall with the portrait was gone, becoming another corridor. She looked around any sign of Alexander, before dubbing this whole thing messed up and moving forward._

* * *

><p>Alex sat on a window sill, looking out of the glass pane with a pencil in his hand, and a clipboard in the other. He had a lot of paper work, what with the war he started and all. Everyone had varying reactions, but they were all appalled. They didn't take finding out how fragile peace actually was very well. No, people always preferred to live in dangerous ignorance. Hell even he did, when it came to his origin but it was too late for that. He could hear Vert waking up in her bedroom, and Compa was here, patching up Plutia. The injuries he and the Hydra inflicted put her at the risk of bleeding to death in her current state, and personally he was proud. Its not everyday you get to say 'I handed a brattish goddesses ass to her with my bare, shape shifting hands.' Compa had been having trouble looking him in the eye. No one would think of Neptune being this extreme.<p>

The truth was, he didn't think he could take Lastation, Blackwatch and Gentek all on his own. He needed help, and he wasn't about to ask Rei for it. Oh yes, Rei was on that list too. That looong list of all the people he needed to kill. Checkmate, Rei, possibly Nepgear...

He didn't want to kill the poor girl, but she as too dangerous to keep around.

But then...why did he save her?

Sure he decided to kill her in the end, but he didn't need to go on a rescue mission. Vert, Nepgear, and Blanc were going to die there and he could have left them to rot. Nepgear would have been vivisected, dying from the shock of being cut open. Vert, would be food for a number of infected, the last thing she saw felt was teeth and claws ripping into her flesh. And Blanc, she would be tortured until she gave in to Gentek, and then she would be used as a test subject for the Blacklight virus, and Plutia may have just been gunned down. Right there he would have lost a lot of head aches, and he would have much more moral high ground over them and Lastation, and knowing Noire, she would be torn up if she found out she was responsible for her friend's deaths. That would give him an easy kill, leaving Rei and Blackwatch as his only threats, then he could look for a way home in peace after dealing with them.

He scowled and told himself that he was doing it to get to Blackwatch. He needed to decrease their numbers, and he had his own army of frisky humans. He knew Blackwatch had a way of getting him home, but the ones he consumed were all kept in the dark about the means and whereabouts. He didn't know how, but he knew this Red Crown person has something to do with it...

Vert stomped in, he was wondering when she would decide to be stupid. "Neptune, what do you think you're doing declaring war on Noire like this!?" yup she was furious, and he was tired of repeating himself. "I'm busy." He scowled, being too miffed to get into character. Vert registered the paper work, and muttered something sounding like "That's the first..." He rolled his eyes, knowing full well about Neptune's habits. He was about to say something, when the door burst open. A swearing burnet with yellow ribbons in her hair, and a blue jacket much to big for her stood, panting in the doorway.

"G...Guys!" She panted out "Z...zombies...!"

Everyone's eye's widened, but not as big as Mercer's. He had a good idea what she meant, and hoped to god it wasn't so...

* * *

><p>Noire paced her office, stressed out of her mind. This was not happening, Neptune had escaped Blackwatch and declared war on HER! She...she was sick! Noire was just trying to help!<p>

Her front doors opened unexpectedly, and she turned to see a large oreion soldier. She wore no mask, which showed a large semblance to Rei in her goddess form, however, her face had glowing blue veins on her cheeks, that seemed to be coming from her steel covered neck. Her uniform was like the rest, only she had a big, white, 201 on her shoulder. She was tailed by two normal oreions. She fixed a blank gaze on Noire, though she still looked heavily annoyed.

"You have Blackwatch's support." She said.

Noire twitched. "Your support...?! Your 'support' started a war!" She yelled out "And what's this I hear you almost KILLED three CPUs?!"

"Classified." The blankness in her voice made Noire flinch, but being denied made her even angrier. "We" 201 continued. "have bigger problems." 201 turned on the tv, and Noire was horrified at what she saw...

"The virus..." 201 continued. "It's spreading."

* * *

><p>Alex fell down to his knees. He couldn't believe this was happening...<p>

He stood on one of the buildings in the southern part of Planeptune, looking down, he saw hundreds of infected citizens roaming the streets, attacking everything in sight. They looked different, more bloated. He could already see black tentacles amassing on buildings...

Alex was horrified, and so were the people accompanying him.

"This is..." Vert had her hand to her mouth, seeing the full resemblance of the infected below her, and the ones she fought in her cage.

Alex tried so hard to fight this back in Manhattan, but it only followed him...

"Quarantine the whole area." His stolen voice was dead, emotion sucked out from a horrible and familiar feeling. "We can't let this spread...the war can wait."

The only sound that could be heard now was the screeching of infected, and the screams for the dwindling survivors, while a man in a white hoodie and black vest smoked a cigarette as he watched the chaos below.

* * *

><p>Authors note- that was too short for comfort. And iv had some trouble actually coming up with details...Big stuff is fine, little stuff like transitions and conversations are just out of my reach. Not only that but I have had not-relevant-enough thoughts.<p>

So, to get these thoughts out of my head, and to build motivation as well as to increase this chapter. Heres a omake. Iv seen people do these and...well...I hate them.

I'm such a fucking hypocrite.

please note, most if not all omakes are non-cannon and AUs, including this one. I might build on them as like almost separate stories but meh.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Social Struggles Of A Child Hood Monster.<strong>

A young boy, and a young girl sat on the stairs of their 'house'. It was little more than a ruin of stone and wood, even a little cardboard. The boy had a dirty white t-shirt, with grey, ripped sweat pants. His sneakers used to be white, but they were not a dirty, gray color with holes in it. He had dark red hair, nearly black, which cast a dark shadow over his blue, cold eyes.

The girl was similar. She too wore dirty and ripped cloths, A wrinkled, purple sweater, with stained, blue shorts. She wore sandals, that barely clung to her feet. She too had dark, reddish-brown hair. Unlike him however, her hair did not cast a shadow over her blue eyes. The red was also, near unnoticeable.

Their names were Alexander, and Dana Mercer.

And they were playing with dolls.

Dana and Alexander didn't have a dad, and spent the beginning of there lives in foster care. It had been longer for Alex, and less painful too. Dana had been nine years younger than him, and Alexander felt like foster care was much better.

There mom was a bitch.

She was abusive, a drunk, and a heavy smoker. She had spent ten years in jail, which left Alex without parents. Their father never reeled his ugly head in, not since he was born. Alex, unlike most kids, never had someone to connect to. He was always avoiding everyone around him, hating the world and how it worked. The only thing he ever brought himself to care about was his little sister Dana.

Dana saw him more of a parent then anyone else, he never hit her, and he was always playing with her, and he never swore at her, or gave her cruel nicknames like 'little bitch' or 'cheeky cunt'. No, it was always playful nicknames meant to get a rise out of her in a playful manner. Like 'dane.' or 'wayna'. The latter nickname was spawned from when she was younger, and couldn't pronounce her own name properly. Her cold brother had found it cute.

Their mother found it annoying.

But the only one who allowed their thoughts to linger on dark subjects, was Alexander. He was a problem child, always was always will.

"Can I play!?"

"No."

He was also anti-social as fuck.

He grimaced darkly, and made the cracked barby doll he had, strike a pose. He didn't care if it was a girls toy, he was spending time with his sister.

"Come on Lexie pleeaaaase!"  
>"Go away Neptune."<p>

And he wanted it to stay that way. currently, a dumb girl who had fake-ass purple hair was bugging them. Something about being their friend or something. Alexander hated friends.

"Come on Lexie...!" Dana frowned at him "can't she play?"

"Don't you start too." He shot her a look that wasn't quite a glare, but it showed his irritation just fine. "I'm playing with you, not her."

"Then I'll play with her too!" The purple haired girl known as Neptune sat down, and made an attempt to grab at one of the barbys. Alexander pulled away and glared. "Your too old to be playing with dolls."

Neptune was a girl around his age, she had short dirty purple hair. Her cloths were old and either too small or too big for her, which was surprising as she was already small for her age. In more ways than one...

She had a dirty white hoodie that was now all shades of colors, usually greys and browns, but there was red near her collar. Her hoodie went past her waist, and down to her knees, hiding a pair of purple boxers. She had a massive bruise on her cheek, but no one paid it any mind. It was normal for a girl like her, and most other kids.

After all, no one grew up in this town happy and healthy.

"Hey! Then how come you're playing with them?!" She retorted almost hotly.

"This is my sister. You're annoying us. Go away." He sneered at her, only for Dana to rip the toy out of his hand.

"Come on you dummy! Let her play!" Dana yelled, before giving Neptune the doll.

"yaaay!" Neptune cheered, and played with her toy ken. Alexander watched as the repulsive girl played with his sister.

Neptune looked up eventually, and noticed he hadn't been trying to play. "Aw!" She spread her arms out wide. "Somebody needs a hug!"

"I will slap you!" he bit out angrily.

"As long as you get my good side, I'm yours!" She gave him a tackle hug, and he pulled on her hair roughly until a smaller pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. He looked down and saw his sister smiling, enjoying the group hug. He softened his scowl just a bit, and pet his dear sister head, while giving Neptune a tight twist of the hair. Neptune didn't care though, she enjoyed the hug almost as much she thought Alexander was secretly.

"One day! You'll be my friend Alex! Just you wait!" Neptune proclaimed proudly into his chest, unable to move her head due to his cruel grip.

"Another life maybe..." he grumbled.

* * *

><p>an: THIS OMAKE WAS TOO LONG! AND THE CHAPTER WAS TOO SHORT.<p> 


	8. Now what?

AN: Expect random updates, I'm too simple-minded and lazy to keep a deadline. Some gore ahead! Just a lil though...

Also, I wanna know when Hyperdimension Victory takes place, I heard it was after MK2 but I also heard it might be its own universe, or from the very first game. I'm confused, but I wanna say the first game. Alex fearing the other CPU's might betray even Neptune would be great for his paranoia.

By the way, where are you all comin from? The prototype fan base, the Hyperdimension fan base, or both? I'm just curious...

* * *

><p>Rei clutched her head in pain and put her knees to her chest. Red and yellow tendrils crawled on her body, as if fighting for control. Right now, Rei was doubting herself and questioning her actions. She knew those monsters in Planeptune were of the same origin as her but...why did they turn into such awful creatures. It weakened her resolve, but she felt something in her mind try to fix it.<p>

It hurt. She didn't want this to be the future of Gamindustri and it made her head hurt. A cool, soothing feeling flooded her as her tendrils receded, her mind calming. She stood back up, and looked at the shambling infected around her. They were all mistakes...they had to be. Yes. They were not capable of accepting and surviving her gift. They would fall behind, but their lives will not be lost in vain. They would roam, and they would cause a panic and weaken her enemies. Those who would reject the beautiful change known as evolution. Everyone was so content with their goddesses, but she'll show them what humans could do! No one needed CPU's! Nobody else would be getting stepped on! Not like her!

She jumped onto the roof of a late persons house and surveyed the area. She could barely make out the people of this nation erecting a quarantine in the distance, far away from the actual red zone. It made sense, the virus was spreading fast and it would infect the whole of Planeptune within a week if allowed to spread. She blinked. How...did she know that? It just came to her, like this whole evolution idea...She never really cared about the people of Gamindustri, so why did she now? Red tendrils crawled on her back, before reverting back to their yellow state. She was doing it to get rid of the goddesses, yeah...that was it.

She jumped off the roof, intending to land on a higher one. She scowled when she landed on the side of it, she saw Alex jump higher...

_'I need to evolve.' _she thought _' I need to adapt.'_

She looked down at the groups of infected attacking the stray survivors, _'I need to consume.' _

She attacked indiscriminately, consuming all living things in her path.

Her first victim was a woman, she used a club like weapon in order to fend off the infected. Rei consumed her, but didn't feel very different. Her memories showed that she hunted monsters for a living. The next was a man in a cardboard box. She lifted a blade arm up, intending to cleave him in half. She had acquired this blade some time as she was infected, she figured this was a hand-me-down from what ever the person who infected her with. Speaking of blades, one was currently protruding out of her chest. She turned her head and saw a man with brown hair wielding a katana. Rei shook her head at him, and twisted her body so her blade could sever his head. She had a bit more finesse with a blade due to his memories, but she didn't feel any stronger at all! She looked to the man in the box, only to find him gone. She blinked. Where could he have possibly have gone?

A clawed hand went across her face, and she flinched from the sting. Her face would be disfigured, if not for the rejuvenating tentacles crawling over the wounds. She shot the offending infected a glare, and she turned her wrath on every shambling, corpse like monster in sight.

And there was A LOT of corpse like monsters in sight.

* * *

><p>Alex sat in a chair, alone in the dining room. He had his hands over his face, trying to wrap his head around this. He started a war (one he had no plans on ending without Noire's head on his wall), and now Planeptune was a breeding ground for the Blacklight virus, and Alex Mercer didn't 'breed'. This was all too much, he screwed up by jumping the gun with the war. Nothing was going his way, he couldn't fight two different armies like this. Sure he did it in Manhattan, but back then the only person he needed to protect was himself and Dana, and eventually Ragland. But back then he didn't display his 'territory' with a big sign like Planeptune. Hell, right after announcing the war between Planeptune and Lastation, an artificial virus was released in Planeptune, and he knew Noire was in cahoots with Blackwatch.<p>

There were only two possibilities: Blackwatch released the virus, more than wiling to use biological warfare on a civilian population, or Rei started spreading it, and something went wrong.

He didn't know where Rei was, so he decided to stick with the former.

He groaned and clutched his head, he couldn't fight a war on two fronts and keep face at the same time, he was already failing at the keeping face part! With Blacklight in and Blackwatch,, and Lastation banging on his door, his military forces were going to be stretched thin. Blackwatch and their arrogant asses would try to 'contain' the virus, in order to gain 'Neptune's' trust and they can stab her in the back later. Hell, Blackwatch may just quarantine the whole nation- the whole dimension if possible- and let the virus suck the life out of everything.

He...he hoped he was doing the right thing. Noire would lead him to Blackwatch, and Blackwatch, and Blackwatch would lead him to Dana. Then after he wipes Blackwatch and Gentek out of the history books, there would never be another repeat of Hope, or Manhattan, or him, or...Greene!  
>He just couldn't figure out how to proceed, if he focuses on Blackwatch and Noire, Planeptune would suffer from Blacklight, but if he focused on the virus, Blackwatch would probably drop a nuke on his new house, ending thousands, if not a million lives...<p>

He even contemplated abandoning Gamindustri, find a way home, and how to close off the worlds and leave Blackwatch to rot.

* * *

><p>Nepgear peeked around the corner, hearing her sister groan. She saw Neptune holding her head in her hands in frustration. She frowned in concern, knowing her oddly acting sister must be hurting after all of this. It wasn't helping Neptune was probably losing all of her shares, she was too. For every moment they took, people were dying or turning into zombies. Not only that, but when Neptune declared war there shares in both Lastation and Planeptune took a nose dive. Nobody wanted war, but Neptune started one anyway. She gulped, it was probably the dreams that were plaguing her sister at night that were responsible, she heard of the mood changes some people go through when they have trouble sleeping.<p>

She reluctantly stepped in, hoping she wasn't in one of her more hostile moods as of late...the look Neptune gave her when she thought she had broken into her room was fresh in her mind.

"Neptune...?" She spoke up, flinching when Neptune's head shot up in alarm. She looked at her younger sibling with wide, shocked eyes, before looking away with a troubled expression on her face. Nepgear sat down in a chair next to her, and Neptune scooted away a little, not meeting her sisters gaze.

"I...know you don't want to tell me." Nepgear began. "But..." she mustered up the rest of her courage, expecting to be shot down but not wanting to go out without a fight "I think you should talk to me about what's bothering you!" Neptune flinched a bit, but still didn't meet her gaze. In fact, Neptune put her head down moments after.

"...There was a town called...Hope." Neptune began in a quiet, monotone voice. Nepgear listened intently, not having a clue where this was going. "The government who ruled over the town, released a virus on the city for what ever reason..." Nepgear raised her eyebrows, thinking back to the virus ravaging her city now.

"People were dying or turning into monsters. They pulled out the one person they thought was the best test subject and bombed the whole city!" Neptune's voice wasn't so monotone now, it had hints of anger and sadness in it, as if in absolute disgust. _'Was this her dream...?' _Nepgear thought, thankful that she was finally opening up about it.

"Years later..." Neptune continued, standing up and turning to a window. "They took the virus, purposefully made it worse, and it was released in an even more populated town." Nepgear flinched, thinking of her nation still.

"The man responsible for the upgraded virus, as well for its release was Alex mercer." Neptune's voice was filled with contempt on saying his name, as if hating him above all else. "He began to snoop about the virus, and his whole team was being killed. He took a sample and ran, but they cornered him in Penn Station." Neptune seemed to be lost in a ramble now, not explaining the names or the places anymore. "He smashed the vial on the ground, killing thousands and sealing the fate of even more! Even..." Neptune's voice cracked, and took on a sadder tone "...even his own little sister." She put her head down, looking more depressed than ever.

Nepgear stood up, and hugged her from behind. Neptune tensed up, surprised at the sudden contact. Eventually she relaxed, putting a hand on her arm gingerly.

"Y-yeah it sucks when your dreams look more like reality ya know?" Neptune chuckled nervously, acting more herself than she has in a while.

Nepgear nodded with a smile. "Thank you for finally telling me..."

"R-right!" Neptune smiled back sheepishly. A long silence took them, and Neptune looked like she was trying not to squirm. "Hey uh..." She started "I'm gonna...go to bed." Neptune slipped out of her comforting grip. Nepgear opened her mouth to say something but Neptune cut her off. "Alone. I uh...I mean after what happened last time." Neptune gestured to her neck guiltily. Nepgear rubbed the bruise around her throat, it had begun to heal thanks to her nurse friend Compa. Neptune looked away, seemingly guilty about hurting her. "Uh...thanks for the talk...yeah..." Neptune walked away to her room, mumbling a goodnight to her younger sister.

"Sweet dreams sis..." Nepgear responded, watching her go. She heard her door close, and she walked down the hall. She stopped in front of her sister's door and opened it slightly. She opened it all the way in shock when she saw that Neptune had disappeared, an open window being her only trace.

* * *

><p><em>Neptune climbed up an elevator shaft, silently grateful for the immortality and the infinite stamina she seemed to have. That pink thing got smart and started guarding the stairs, and her wet dream wasn't to become a chew toy! So she looked for an alternate way up, which led her here. She only fell twice, and she felt VERY lucky when her cries of pain didn't alert pinkie. But then again, she didn't see ears on that thing did she?...She didn't see eyes either. How did it see? <em>

**_"Grrr..."_**

_Neptune's heart leapt in her throat, and she looked down and saw that monster poking its head through one of the doors. She clung tighter to the ledge she was holding onto, hoping it didn't look up or smell her. **"Don't look up, don't look up." **She pleaded quietly, believing it wouldn't hear her due to her earlier logic about ears._

_But as she would have put it, 'her logic is invalid.'_

_It looked up with a snarl, seeing her holding on for dear life. She gulped **"H-hey waitaminute- YOU DON'T HAVE EARS!" **Her yells of outrage only spurred the creature on, and it began climbing the wall as if it was another floor, shocking her further. _**_"OH COME ON THAT'S NOT FAIR!" _**_She decided the floor she was climbing up to was good enough, and lifted herself onto the ledge. She wiggled her fingers between the surprisingly light doors, and pushed them open. Inside was a laboratory, and she took off like a bat out of hell. She rounded a corner, looking for a hiding spot. She could already hear it roaring in rage, having made it to the floor she was on. She looked around, noticing a small metal box with slits on the doors. She dived in it, and closed the doors shut as the hunter broke down the door._

_She curled up, trying to keep as far away from the box's doors as possible. The monster began to walk around the room, checking under tables, and behind objects. Her crate was one of the last things it checked out. It stuck its face in front of the doors slits, and stared inside. She held her breath, deciding to hide from the defiance of logic that was its hearing. She began to feel a burning sensation in her ribs, despite being dead and now immortal, it still hurt to go without oxygen._

_She didn't count on it to have anger issues though. Believing her to be gone, the viral freak swung its arm out with a roar, sending the box Neptune was in through a window. She cried out in shock, drawing its attention. It would have been content to move on, if she had only realized it had a short temper and didn't actually see her. It looked on, not sure of the noise it heard, only to see his prey run for another room. It charged after her, intending to crush the fallen goddess into a red pulp._

_Neptune slammed the door behind her, and looked around for a new hiding place. Her heart dropped when all she found was piles of junk, not big enough to cover even P-ko! She stepped aside, hoping to make the best of it. The door came down, and she pressed herself against the wall in reflex. The monster dived in, not looking to its sides to see her, before tearing at the piles of junk. Neptune didn't dare take time to thank her luck, and ran out of the room as silently as can be. She turned the corner, and was back to the elevator she arrived in. She decided to push her luck and pressed the call button. Nothing happened, remembering the building didn't have power she gulped, doubting her chances of turning back. It was then that she remembered what she held in her hand, she looked down and grinned in relief. The gem was still there, and it fed power to the elevator. She could hear the hum of it moving, getting closer. Another thing she could hear get closer was the frustrated gorilla coming down the hall. She looked around for something to hide behind, and saw that anything that could have been used for protection in ruin. She gulped, hoping the elevator was super fast._

_The monster turned the corner, following the sound of the elevator. It noticed Neptune right away, it lunged at her with its arms out. She tried to move out of the way, but the hall was too narrow and she ended up on her back with it on top of her. She regained her senses quickly, and rolled to the side to avoid a punch from the creature. Cracks formed on the ground beneath them, but they were ignored by the two dead beings that were responsible for them. The hunter clawed at Neptune's head, only for her put her arm up. It's claw dug deep, and her hand was nearly severed. She cried out in pain, but that didn't stop her from rolling again to dodge another blow. Enraged, the hunter lifted both of its arms, intending to smash her into a fine paste. Her eyes widened, knowing should couldn't roll out of the way of THAT. She scrambled up, hoping to make it out in one piece if she pressed herself to the door or something. It brought its arms down, and the ground beneath it shattered. It plummeted down to the lower floor, it's weight breaking a hole in that one as well. It grasped a hold of the side of the hole to stop itself, and began to climb back up immediately._

**_"Why can't you be fair?!" _**_Neptune yelled, before hearing a loud bing behind her. She turned to see that the elevator had finally arrived. She ran in, and pressed the first button she saw. The doors closed as the hunter poked its head up. Neptune back up, staring at the door with wide eyes before collapsing against the wall, coming down from her adrenaline rush. She curled up and pressed her forehead to her knees, thinking about how much she wanted to go home, hoping this was all just a bad dream._

_But it wasn't a dream, every time she opened her eyes she would see the elevator doors, illuminated by the purple glow of the crystal._

**_"We've been compromised! Mercer knows you're on the payroll were evacuating!"_**

_Neptune looked up, hearing muffled voices on the other side of the elevator doors. They slid open, and the blond woman-Karen she realized- was pulled in by one of those men in black jumpsuits. She was panting for breath, mumbling and exclaiming loudly about a 'he'. Neptune stood up in surprise, stepping out of their way. They didn't seem to notice her, despite her being in the middle of the elevator. Neither the man, nor Karen were mangled in a lethal way, which was surprising considering herself and everyone else here._

**_"Do you know what he can do...?!" _**_Karen rambled on **"He'll kill me!" **The man just stared at her, not caring about her words as she turned her back._

_Then the elevator stopped, and her eyes widened, realizing it didn't stop before when they were getting on, at least it felt like it. Oh no, was she going crazy?! But...she was the main character!_

**_"Oh my god..." _**_Karen spoke in a hushed panic. **"Oh my god he's here...!" **The soldier just stared at her, and Neptune felt an aura of hatred pouring from him. **"He's in the building!"**_

_He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, blackness engulfing his figure._

**_"I know." _**_Came Alex's murderous, angry voice as he stood in the soldiers place. _

_Neptune's and Karen's eyes widened. The blond traitor put her head down in sorrowful acceptance, knowing she was going to die violently. Alex grabbed the back of her neck, and lifted her up so he could get a better look at her face. **"You betrayed me Parker..."** He snarled._

**_"A-Alex-"_**_ He interrupted her by grabbing her arm and pulled it out of her socket, forcing her to scream._

**_"I don't want to hear a word out of your damn mouth." _**_He snarled. _

**_"Hey! Alex!" _**_Neptune yelled **"Ya don't have to torture the poor girl!" **She reached out for his arm, intending to pull him back only to phase right through him. She looked at her hand, wondering if she really DID go insane._

_Alex threw her onto the ground, stomping on her lower back. A sickening crunch filled the cramped space, indicating a shattered spine. Karen rightfully screamed, and her pain gave her psychotic ex boyfriend pleasure, but it left him unsatisfied. She cried on the ground, tears pouring from her eyes from the pain. Neptune stepped back in horror at the brutality._

_Alex lifted her back up by the hair. **"I know why you did it, and I understand Karen..." **He grabbed her shoulder, and used it as leverage to rip out the hair in his hands, causing trivial, yet lingering pain on her head. **"I know now, that Alex Mercer is dead...and that I'm just a monster."** He said, the shadows of his hood adding more to his intimidating disposition. **"But you couldn't even give me a chance could you...? I saved you, and you stab me in the back...? I thought I could trust you but I was wrong." **His free hand began turning into spiky, black claws. **"I want nothing to do with you, or Alexander anymore. You're both worse monsters than me, and that's saying something."**_

_Neptune pressed against the doors and put her hand to her mouth, as Alex rammed his bladed talons into her gut, and pulling them out so violently her insides spilled out. **"Alexander may have loved you at one point, but I absolutely hate you. Be glad, because most get off worse than you." **He sneered as he dropped her onto the floor, gagging on her own blood. **"See you in hell Parker, the rest of your 'colleagues' will be joining you there soon." **He walked over to the doors and pried them open, and Neptune fell back landing on her ass. She shook her head, and Alex and Karen were gone, not even a blood stain to show they were here. Neptune stood, and walked out wondering what the hell happened. She approached a window rubbing her arms, her head developing a head ache._

_The window was shattered, and she could hear the voices of everyone in this apocalyptic mind, as if they were right next to her. Some whispered, others screamed, but all had been driven mad by the mind of the monster. She could tell she was close, she just could..._

_She began to look for way up, giving off paranoid and quick glances to every little shadow. She gritted her teeth together, feeling like little bugs were crawling around in her head._

_She really was going crazy...wasn't she?_

* * *

><p>Alex rubbed his head, feeling a headache come on. Neptune had been on his mind lately, and he couldn't fathom why. She suddenly went quiet for...well he didn't know when. It was easy to lose a single voice in a sea of several others, though he was low on women in his head so it shouldn't be that hard to find her. This headache was strange too, he never had one unless the web of intrigue was acting up. He tried to clear his thoughts and focus on the task at hand.<p>

He was currently in the red zone, managing to keep back the infected while a quarantine was being put in place. Half of Planeptune was walled off, but there were still people locked inside. Healthy people, who would want to be saved. He knew however, that it would take a miracle to survive Blacklight. It was surprising to see it spread so far though, it was too lethal for its own good, and people should be dropping dead rather than turning into infected.

He walked inside a building with a 'S.O.S' sign on it. The door was barricaded with anything that wasn't nailed down, but it took a mere shove to send it all flying. It didn't take long to find the occupants, they were now shambling, corpse like monsters who fed on the corpses in living room. He sighed, having expected this outcome. He ignored the feeding freaks and went upstairs, almost hoping to experience that movie cliché where there's a lone kid trapped in the closet.

No such luck.

The bed room had a growing brawler inside of it, and he put it down before it finished birthing. The most ironic part, was its was growing inside of a closet. A bitter part of him, along with some of the voices in his head, chuckled at the irony.

_**'Maybe if you were sooner, but no, you had to be a useless...'**_

_**'Everyone around you dies! If you want to help someone you should just kill yourself like you killed ME!'**_

He shook his head and gritted his teeth, wishing he ate more therapists rather than Blackwatch sadists. He sighed and went back down stairs, wanting to put those infected down before they cause any more damage. He stared at the mutants, as they feasted on the body of an old woman, and he thought back to the bank robbery he stopped before he confessed his nature to Dana...

He scowled, and decided he hated old people. His blade formed and the infected looked up at him. He charged, swinging his blade with reckless abandon, and each one had been gored in some way. He really didn't know how to make a clean kill did he...

_**'Just expected from a**** freak...!'**_

He scowled, and beat that bastard Randall down with all his will. No one would be in this situation if he had just killed Greene and prevented Blacklight! He could have stopped all of this, but he just let it happen.

He walked outside, and stopped in his tracks, seeing two people he _really _didn't want to see.

There were two people in the distance, one wearing an orange hazmat suit, and the other a blue one, thankfully with gas masks. They were both walking away from the newly erected wall, that he secretly had a hand in making. It was far from finished, or preferable for that matter, a hydra could knock it down with one toss of a taxi. Thanks to Neptune's memories, and his own powerful eye sight, he could point the two of them out easily.

_'What's IF and Compa doing inside of the red zone!?'_

* * *

><p>Authors note<p>

I am shocked at the responses iv gotten, really. I expected the flames of fan rage to hit me full on, but it looks like I wont be seeing that...yet.  
>Critism is appreciated, yet scary (I'm looking at you Trondason.) but uh...little help on the Hyperdimension side of things? I'm a little stumped in terms of details and personalities, which is why you don't see a lot of juicy dialogue.<p>

also I was re reading my fic AFTER I posted it! what a mistake that was! Spell check swapped out words with ones I didn't want to use! How embarrassing...

uhh... anyway yeah, don't remember if I mentioned it before, but expect conspiracies and lore changes, they are a bit slight. Not much on the Prototype side mind you, but more so on the Hyperdimension side.

Sorry, you can all throw your bricks at me now.


	9. Revenge of The Watch

Authors note. Does anyone know if capitalizes Red Zone or not? Or Oreion?

Also, in response to guest: Lol! I don't know about Alex x Nepgear but I have been mulling couples over!  
>But don't get on the first ship you see, some might sail, some might not, or none might. This won't include a harem though I assure you. That shit got old fast.<p>

also I'm not confidant in part of this chapter, I typed it in my email and when I put it in the format was all messed up.

More gore ahead! (kids:YAAAAAAAAAAAY!)

* * *

><p>"What kind of virus does this?!"<p>

IF and Compa walked away from the newly made quarantine wall, it was little more than a fence with a thick metal covering on both sides. They had signed up to help keep quarantine, but in truth they wanted to save lives. They saw over the wall how bad things were, and Neptune had made it publicly clear how infectious it is: Airborne, skin contact with infected fluids, being bitten or scratched, or just so much as touching the black growths with your skin. All of this would lead to either death or zombification.

That's why they wore protective Hazmat suits. They went in looking for surivors, knowing Neptune would understand. She specifically stated no one besides her allowed inside the quarantine, but there had to be people who needed saving, and Neptune couldn't save them all. They weren't without protection, IF had two large knives, and Compa had a humongous syringe. As long as they didn't get scratched or bitten, they were fine.

"I-I don't think we should be here I-Iffy." Compa Stuttered, not liking thought of potentially being eaten by zombies. "Oh come on Compa, I know you want to save people as much as I do." IF said "That's why you came with isn't it?"

"Y-yeah but..." Compa remained a nervous wreck. "I think we should get help from the goddesses..."

"Maybe, but Neptune is busy working things out with Noire and Nepgear shouldn't have to see..." IF grimaced as she eyed two infected fight over a corpse, pulling on both sides which tore the dead body in half. "...this."

"Who would?"

They turned and a tall woman wearing a purple hazmat suit, and a black gas mask which showed only her eyes through the visor. She held a familiar long black sword, and it was obvious who she was.

"Neptune!" IF exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be trying to patch things up with Noire? This whole thing is enough to get even YOU of all people to stop being lazy."

"What are you two doing here?" Purple Heart asked, dodging the question. "I said no one was allowed inside until I clean out the infection."

"Huh? Uuhh..." IF notice Neptune's avoidance and was surprised, she was much nicer than this even when transformed.

"It's dangerous here, turn around and leave." She said in an almost commanding tone. IF and Compa were taken Back at the change.  
>"What? No way!" IF couldn't believe the words coming out of her old friends mouth. "There might still be people in here! Besides we can handle a couple of zombies!"<p>

Purple heart grimaced "I already checked, there are no survivors..." IF and Compa went cold. Neptune turned her head and saw a several infected being trampled. "And 'zombies' aren't the only problem this disease has created." She stuck her arm up in front of her face, and before IF or Compa could respond a large pink monster made its move.

It went for purple heart, aiming to rip off her head with its teeth. Neptune managed to keep its mouth pried open with her fist and elbow, but its teeth remained inches away from her neck. She began stabbing it in the chest.

"NEPTUNE!" IF and Compa cried in shock when they saw their friends struggle.

"GET BACK!" She cried back, pulling the sword out to stab it again which spilled a hefty amount of blood onto the ground. The brawler grabbed her with its clawed hands in an attempt to push her into its maw, but all it did was give IF and Compa an opening to strike at its back. It took one hand away from the goddesses in her mouth, and swung around to try and get the nuisances. IF jumped away in time, but Compa was knocked onto her back with a 'yikes!'

It gave up on trying to eat the goddesses, and tried to pull her out of its mouth. Neptune took advantage of her new angle, and grabbed its lower jaw. Her pulled down which brought it's head forward, and she put her other hand on its upper both before pushing her hands in opposite directions.

The brawler screeched in pain as its mouth was opened too far, resulting in a broken jaw. It let go of the purple swordswoman and stumbled back in pain. It gripped its face with one hand and held its other out in hopes of keeping its predator at bay. Neptune charged forward and cut it across its belly. It howled in pain before splitting in half. It made no movements after that, and Purple heart stared at the new corpse.

"What the hell was that?!" IF shouted "How did a monster like that get in here?"

"That monster" Neptune replied "Used to be a person." Compa and IF were appalled, and began to question whether or not this really was just a zombie virus.

Neptune looked at IF and Compa, about to turn them away again, but she was distracted by smoke in the distance.

Coming from Basiciliom.

"Something's wrong in Planeptune!" She said before flying off, leaving Compa and IF alone.

With the zombies.

IF eyed the infected warily, and Compa said the only thing on her mind at the time,

"WAIT! NEPTUNE DON'T LEAVE UUUUS!"

* * *

><p>Nepgear sat at the Neptower observatory trying to enjoy of cup of tea. Neptower was a large tower like skyscraper that was immense in its size, possibly the largest building in gamindustri. It acted almost like a second home for her and Neptune, she usually came here in order to do most of her business. Right now, she was feeling down. Her sister opened up last night, but disappeared from her room and hasn't come back yet. She was getting very worried...<p>

She thought opening up was supposed to be you feel better, not run off into the night and not come home. A small part of her lingered on the thought of Neptune not being...Neptune. Sheer denial that her sister was capable of acting like this. Histoire couldn't help, she said Neptune hardly spoke to her ever since they came back from that Blackwatch base.

Speaking of that Blackwatch base, Plutia was still out of commission from that hooded man. She remembered the warmth that emanated from his blade as he pressed it to her throat, ready and willing to snuff out her life if it hadn't been for Plutia. Who was he? Why did he do that to Plutia? Did he hate CPUs like Rei and Arfoire did? The deepest memory she had about the man, was his silver blue eyes. They were just unnatural, even for a CPU. The look he gave her made her feel so small and insignificant, just like an animals prey...

Just...like her sister that one time. When Neptune was angry, she gave her the look of a predator. Nepgear imagined Neptune wearing a hood with that look, and suddenly the small voice in her head didn't seem so small.

Adding on the fact she _saw_ him shape shift his arms, she couldn't help but ask...was that really Neptune?

"Are you okay Nepgear...?" Nepgear looked to see Histoire float in giving her a worried look.

"Oh! Histoire I..." She looked down, not sure how to voice her thoughts without sounding like a madwoman. Histoire floated down to the opposite chair at the table. "Is it about Neptune?" Histoire asked.

"Y...yeah." Nepgear nodded, not finding it in her to look up. "She opened up to me last night...but she ran away right after. She hasn't been home since..."

Histoire frowned "I see...what did you two talk about."

Nepgear hesitantly told Histoire all about that night, and the night she tried to sleep with her to keep the nightmares away. Histoire listened intently, noticing the similarities between Planeptune situation and her dream just like Nepgear did.

"What could it mean Histoire?" Nepgear looked up finally.

"This is very close, and I do not think it is a coincidence...perhaps there is something more afoot." She responded with a stern expression, already thinking of how to question Neptune when she returned.

"There's...something else." Nepgear said. "Back at the facility, there was a-"

An a loud whirring nose interrupted them, and they turned around only to get rocked by an explosion. They fell face first into the ground, and the roof of the observatory fell down onto of them. Neptune's world was fading, and she cracked her eyes open to see helicopters firing rockets at Neptower, as well as the buildings below. Each helicopter had a star on its side, with a label that gave their identity away like a sore thumb.

_'Blackwatch...' _was her last fading thought as she drifted into the cold comfort of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>In the skies of Planeptune, were several apache and carrier helicopters. Riding on the side of one of them was a oreion soldier. She was different from them, despite being a physical copy. She didn't wear a mask, exposing her white blue hair, that lost its white near the tips, becoming a light blue. Without a helmet, she had device, so she had a radio on her shoulder to compensate. On her other shoulder was a big, white 201 to identify herself.<p>

That's who she was, oreion soldier 201. Handpicked by Red Crown herself to be at the rank of commander. Though, she was usually used as Red Crown's personal assistant. On the field, she was at the highest chain of command next to Red Crown, but that didn't stop the true Blackwatch soldiers from looking down on her. And the new recruits from ogling her figure.

She looked back inside the helicopter, eyeing the new Blackwatch soldiers, the wore black ballistic armor with black face masks with blue glowing eyes. They had a metal gauntlet blade with a black pauldren. They were direct recruits from Lastation, used for canon fodder. Blackwatch didn't particularly care about them. They were unprofessional to the point of immaturity, psychotic to the point of inhumanity. But that inhumanity was exactly why they were recruited. They were ready, willing, and eager to carry out the brutal duty of The Watch. Thankfully, no matter where you go crazy people are in abundance.

And if you can't find them, you make them.

"Hey, hey! I think givin' me the look...!" She heard one of them speak up through the door. Her staring was obviously noticed, and due to the lunacy stated above, it was mistook as some kind of sexual tension.

Freak.

"Francis, she looks at everybody like that. What kind of 'look' are you talking about?" chided the voice next to him. Just because they were all crazy didn't mean they lacked common sense, at least not all of them.

"you know Louise, the kind of look you'll never get!" He snipped back.

"The kind that looks like she wants to rip my head off? Cuz I'm gettin' it from her too!"

"Don't be an assh Francish." Came the older, raspy lisp of the eldest soldier across from Louise.

201 became disinterested in the conversation and focused on the destruction below her. Teams were being deployed along the wall of the Red Zone, knowing full well how restrained resistance would be in fear of damaging the wall. Orders were to kill everything that wasn't Blackwatch, which was actually completely normal. She called out to the other oreion troops on the helicopter, which had been three others. "101 and 102, with me. 69 , remain with Dead Squad." 201 stepped off the rail, and plummeted down to the city below. Due to being a melee orientated unit, she and her chosen companion were to flank the resistance near the wall while they were distracted by the ranged ground forces. Which distracted the enemy ground troops from the air force firing on the more important parts of the city. However, both attacks were distractions themselves. While they engaged the enemy, tanks would be rolling up on the outskirts of Planeptune and would shower the city with cannon fire. With all of these distractions, they wouldn't be able to effectively fight back, not with most of the resistance being militia, guildsmen, and normal police force. The gods preferred to fight personally when it came to battles. However, this battle plan had the cost of numbers. If they failed, most if not all of the recruits from Lastation would be wiped out, leaving Blackwatch a skeleton army. This was exactly why the super soldiers were called in, to reduce Blackwatch casualties to a minimum.

The fact that the higher-ups saw this as more of a field test did not slip her mind. It didn't bother her though, she wanted to be here. Something was drawing her here, heating up her body the closer she was. She didn't know what, but after viewing camera footage of the disaster at the base, she had an idea of what it was.

Alex Mercer was hers, whether he liked it or not.

She caused a shockwave when she landed, and she heard someone scream underneath her along with the satisfying feeling of bones cracking. She looked down to see a blond girl with bunny ears crushed under foot, unable to breathe after having her torso crushed into a fine paste.

She looked up and saw a pair of girls, one with short purple hair and the other with long yellow hair. She heard her squad mates land beside her, and a nod of her head was the only order needed. 101 and 102 charged, and the two civilians were too slow to get away. 101 picked the blond up, and broke her back over her knee. She stretched her limps out until the skin began to rip for good measure. Her screams were heard all over Planeptune, and it would deafening if not for their high pain tolerance. the purple haired girl had began to run the other direction, which gave 102 an opening to twist her head around one-eighty degrees, making the last thing she saw of her killer and her emotionless gas mask. Compared to her friend, her death was rather painless.

The three super soldiers walked on as if the screaming girl and the corpse never happened, after all putting people out of their misery would be a waste of time and energy. They had a mission. And the mission always came first.

201's radio beeped to life and she leaned her head closer to help tune out the sounds of battle echoing from the rest of the city.

**"All units. This is Red Crown. The attackers near the Red Zone have met resistance. Move in to flank." **The voice was robotic in every way, some recruits were convinced she was a robot or a A.I. But Selina didn't mind showing her face to the troops. Anyone who looked any lower had to deal with 201 however, so that was a plus on her part.

That wasn't important though, it was time to move.

201 broke into a run and her companions joined her, their stamina and speed only being matched by one, and he was bound to show up sooner or later.

When they reached the wall, the few oreions accompanying the ranged troopers had their hands full. Many of the defenders were melee or magic based, and guns were ineffective when it came to close quarters combat. She silently thanked the fact the people of this world had experience fighting enemies who came in close.

She could see Dead Squad fighting off a particularly nasty guild member, who came at them with dual nunchaku. Francis had been using an assault shotgun earlier, but judging from the shells on the ground he ran out of ammo and was given no time to reload. He instead commandeered a fallen base-ball bat, whose owner had been filled with holes before 201 even got there. Francis did surprisingly well, managing to reflect the hard parts of the enemies weapon and not get his caught on the chains. Louise had a machine gun, and was using it to great effect. He managed to hold off other defenders with endless suppressing fire, and managed to take a few shots at the girl with the nun chucks. The older one had a m16 assault rifle, and was suppressing militia off while the squads only female reloaded her grenade launcher, which didn't have that much chambers to house grenades.

Oreion 69 had her hands full with a blond man with a katana, who wore high heels for some reason. It was time to jump in.

"101, 102! Assist 69!" She charged the woman who held Francis off, ramming her shoulder into her back which sent her tumbling. She stood up, reading her follow-up attack.

"Thanks!" He said as he reequipped his shotgun and began to load it with shells.

"Do your job." Was her only response. She charged the woman as she got up on her knee. She saw 201 coming and last her nun chuck out at her head, only to find it ineffective. 201 kneed her in the jaw and was rewarded with a satisfying crack. She grabbed both sides of her head and crushed it like a melon, splattering blood, gray matter and pieces of bone everywhere. She opened her hands and began to wipe the sticky fluid off her palms, before feeling more of the red warmth splatter across her back. She turned, and realized she had been distracted when she saw the blond man with the katana behind her, now headless. Francis held a shotgun that was aimed in her direction, and her put two fingers to his head when he looked at her.

She looked to the side and saw 69 with her arm cut off. She held the wound trying to cauterize it so her orange and black tendrils could repair the damage.

She would have to tell command of Dead squad's decent fighting capabilities, and 69's failure.

She looked up at Neptower, and saw it up in flames as apache helicopters pound it with rocket fire. She could also see more flames and explosions in the distance, the tanks must have been here already.

She idly close lined a running rabbit girl, continuing with her mission. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an apache helicopter fire at its own men.

* * *

><p>Alex ripped open the door off the cockpit, and threw the co pilot out. He was now high above Planeptune in his own skin. Blackwatch made their move, and now everyone in this nation suffered for it, but he knew this amount of brutality would cost Noire a tremendous amount of share energy, weakening her.<p>

He jumped inside of the co pilots seat, and he saw the actual pilot look around frantically for a way out. If he found one, he was too late to take it before Alex slammed his head into the glass, leaving a bloody mess. He consumed the body and sat down, assuming control of this aircraft. He turned it around, and fired hell fire missiles at the other choppers. There weren't many, but they were doing a number on Planeptunes pride and joy.

Everyone he consumed was a part of him. In fact they _were _him. And since he consumed their leader Neptune, _he _was their leader. And by that logic, it was his duty to protect them. But his own goals of wiping out Blackwatch _totally _didn't have anything to do with this.

It became obvious he was their fast, and everyone became focused on him, giving the people inside the tower a break. He used his advanced piloting skills to dodge incoming rockets, but the fact they locked on didn't help at all! He eject out of the pilot's seat, and he watched his chopper be blast into bits. He spread his limbs out in order to glide, planning on airjacking the next unlucky asshole that decided to come to work today.

He fell on top of ones wind shield, and he punched through the glass in order to toss out the co pilot. He jumped in, and the pilot panicked like the last one. Alex rammed his fist through his chest and consumed the bastard. When he began to pilot the aircraft it had already taken a shot to the tail. He could only fire two hell fire rockets before he had to bail out of that one too!

He broke back into a glide and scowled, he wasn't getting anywhere like this! He needed a plan b...

He looked around for an alternative, and a light bulb went on. _'Why didn't I think of that before?!' _He thought. He changed his course for another chopper, everyone immediately aimed for that one, and the pilots began to take out side arms, expecting him to attempt another hijack.

They were wrong. He landed on the wing, and began to pry its missile launcher off with his hands. The chopper began to shake around in an attempt to get him off, but the makeshift weapon came off with a loud crack.

He hefted the gun up and stood on its wing, feeling like firing from the ground would be too low. He extended his tendrils out into the weapon in order to properly shoot it, and opened fire on the offending Apaches. He ignored the hellfire rockets, as they only had four shots per launcher. The normal rockets could carry up to thirty.

The downside of this weapon, was that it wasn't powerful. And without an automated weapon system, it wasn't accurate worth shit! It took a few shots to blow a chopper out of the sky, and most of his shots missed. Eventually the chopper he was standing on was destroyed, and he had to jump on a new one.

He tossed the useless rocket launcher aside, and began formulating another plan. He looked down at his hands and then up to the rotor of the chopper he was on. _'Man iv been missing out...' _he grinned. He equipped his muscle mass and jumped at the rotor, being careful not to get in the blades way. He stuck his grey fingers under the rotor, and tore it off from its main body. He grabbed onto the helicopter with his other arm, and threw it at another as best he could.

He killed two birds with one stone, and he deemed plan c a success. He lunged at the next guy with sadistic glee, and a face better suited for a child. He wrapped his arms around the tail of the 'copter and spun around, letting go when he had another flier in his sight. He counted three more, and a few hellfire rockets that had a locked on him. he formed his whipfist and shot it out towards the wing of one of the helicopters, and he swung around to the second one. He stood in his wing shield and formed his muscle mass again. He waited a bit, watching the occupants panic. He heard the whizzing of approaching hellfire, and jumped off his ride. He was as a glorious explosion engulfed the helicopter, and the poor occupants inside. He was now falling towards the guy he swung on, hammer fists forming. He reached out for the aircrafts nose, and dangled onto it with one hand. The apache began to tilt forward from the added weight, and he used his free hand to uppercut the underside of its cockpit. He watched as it spun out of control away from him, before crashing on someone's house upside down.

That. Was fun to watch.

He felt like doing it again, but he could use the extra firepower that other chopper provided, so he pulled himself with the whipfist to the cockpit. Just like all the previous ones he commandeered (stole), he threw out the guy in front and consumed the second guy before piloting the flying machine.

**"All units this is Red Crown. Armored reinforcements are on the way. over." **He looked at his internal radio (which he kept inside of his body), and decided those tanks were his next target.

He was oblivious to the attack on the wall.

* * *

><p>Private Alan Figoroh drove his tank down a Planeptune street, with his battalion of other tanks. He fired on where ever he saw movement, and his gunner, John O-taco fired on the little guys he saw. It was their orders, and they personally had no problem with it. They got into a contest before the mission, who could kill the most Planeptune scum by the end of the mission.<p>

John was winning. It was unfair! Alan was in the middle of two different tanks! So it's not like he could use his main gun at all! And the guy in front of him was mowing them down, and these people were smart enough to run.

He fired on a house to vent his frustration, he had a lot going for him on this! If he lost he had to walk around the dorms wearing a dress...which...wasn't that bad. He did it once before but he didn't want to do it because some midget told him to!

Normally, a private wouldn't be piloting a tank, at least not so early in his career. But he was too overweight to function as light infantry, so he had to take up a more technical role.

"How many kills you gettin'?" Asked the insufferable midget.

"More than you I bet!" Lied the fat weirdo.

It was safe to say their might be a weapons malfunction before this mission was over.

**"All units. Beware ZEUS is on site, and has commandeered a gunship. Over." **came Red Crowns robotized voice over the radio.

"What she say?" Called John.

"She said ZEUS has a helicopter!" He yelled back.

"What did you say?!"

"I said ZEUS is on site!"

"Speak up!"

"ZEUS IS HERE!"

"Oh...shit why didn't you say so!?"

"AHG!" Alan beat his head against the controls, wishing ZEUS would find them and end it quick, before he fired this cannon off in John's ass!

"Hey! Aren't the choppers supposed to be firing at the to-"

John was interrupted by the tank shaking, and Alan looked to see his torso-less body fall on the floor.

_'Uh oh.'_

An explosion engulfed the armored vehicle, and the occupant was no more.

* * *

><p>Alex was having a good time. He was moving out of the way of cannon fire with ease, and he was destroying tanks left and right. He had plenty of ammo still, the former pilots had been too scared to open fire. He smirked when he realized he still had it in him to scare people a mile away.<p>

Anyway, that tank company didn't stand a chance. There wasn't many now, and he didn't need an armor for later unless this chopper became trash.

Which wasn't going to happen unless he ran out of ammo, but he had plenty of bullets to waste.

The group was quickly reduced to fleeing foot soldiers, and he started shooting the stragglers with his machine gun before a loud beeping nose notified him of an incoming missile. He looked around and noticed a grunt with a damn rocket launcher aimed at him. The aircraft shook and he began to descend against his will. He scowled, he liked flying.

The helicopter crashed in the middle of the street, exploding on impact. Several surviving Planeptune occupants began to step out to investigate the damage, they saw what the pilot had done, but it looked like he was no more...

The cockpit was filled with flames, and the tail was bent in odd angles. The hull had several dents, and its fuel tank exploded on the inside. They began to gather around it, hoping to at least find some remains.

Everyone stepped back in shock when someone stepped out of the flames, he too was alight but it hardly seemed to bother him.

Alex calmly patted out the annoying fires on his form with normal hands, it would take more than that to hurt him. He eyed the people around him warily as tendrils repaired the damage. Everyone clearly saw that he wasn't anything like them, and that made them nervous. He could understand why they were scared, even he didn't like himself very much.

Didn't change things. "You should all hide." He began. "They're killing anyone that isn't one of them, its best you stay put." He turned around ready to run for it.

"We cant!" the crowd blocked his path and began to yell out against his orders. Idiots. "They killed so many and destroyed our homes! And our goddess is nowhere to be seen! We need to fight back!"

He scowled "I'LL fight back. Blackwatch won't attack buildings unless someone is in them. They don't like wasting ammo."

"And how would you know a thing like that?!" He turned his head to spot IF, wearing her oversized blue jacket instead of the hazmat suit.

"We have history." He replied, and jerked his head back in the direction of the Red Zone. "They made the virus. I intend to make them pay."

Everyone had a collective gasp, having their suspicions proven.

"Hold on!" IF said "Their attacking the wall right now! If we don't do something-"

Alex heard no more, as soon as he realized Blackwatch was trying to break quarantine he bolted the hell out of there in the direction of the Red Zone. If that wall came down, Blacklight would spread all over Planeptune before it could burn itself out! And it might even spread all over Gamindustri and might even pass into the Ultradimension!

He couldn't stand for this, he wouldn't let another Manhattan happen. Because Manhattan almost ended up like Hope. And Hope...Hope should never be repeated.

He stood on decimated building, scouting out the area of the containment wall. The defenders had long since retreated, and Blackwatch decided to lick its wounds. They didn't have any armor or aircrafts with them, so that was good. They did have a good share of grenade launchers and rocket launchers though...

What caught his eye though, was the high amount of amazon sized woman who wore black, ballistic padded, near skin-tight jump suits and gas masks. They all looked the same, and very familiar. Did Blackwatch develop super soldier cloning somehow?

Then he noticed a particular super soldier-oreions his new voices told him- who didn't have her mask on, and had a 201 on her shoulder.

_'Rei?'_

* * *

><p>201 looked down at 69s form, not only was her arm missing but she had a massive cut across her lower back. No blood came from the would, instead electrical sparks popped and snapped violently. 69 was making short, repeated growl like noises, and she stared off into space. 201, knowing what she would see, ripped off 69s mask. 69 looked just like her, only instead of a grumpy stoicism, she had a complete rabid look. Her eyes had began fading to yellow, and she was baring her teeth like an animal.<p>

Francis walked up, hefting his shotgun arrogantly. "What's her problem?" He said, being one of the few grunts to be willing to talk to a oreion. Ironically, he was one of the few who didn't see them as weapons. More so like sexy women he wanted to sleep with. As always, 201 (like every other oreion did) ignored him. She grabbed the ripped fabric and tore it open, getting some surprised whistles and a few cheers from some of the grunts. She tore until her whole back was exposed, and she investigated the damage on 69.

Her back was smooth, and fair-skinned. But half way down her back, a metal device was hooked to her lower spine. This was the device that was sparking, and it's what all oreions had that kept them all sane and controllable.

Oreion 69 was gone. Their was no saving her. 201 grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground. She stood up and stomped on it abruptly, getting a jolt from her comrades. 69s headless body lied motionless, tendrils ceasing their work on her arm. 201 felt no remorse, no pity, and no empathy. Even the oreions had to take the same oath all members of Blackwatch had to take.

_'When we hunt, we kill!_

_No one is safe! Nothing is sacred!_

_We are Blackwatch! We are the last line of defense!_

_We will burn our own to hold the red line; it is the last line to ever hold!'_

She thought back to the creed they had to chant back in the lab, after testing was done and over with. It wasn't that particularly fun; someone choosing your life's path for you without permission.

Suddenly she felt hot again, and she looked around for the source, only to spot her suspect a few buildings away.

She was currently making eye contact with Alex Mercer, and the murderous look in them did little to faze the clouded look in hers.

"Mercer...you're mine."

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

I was writing this planning on making it longer, but I realized that I got so into writing today that I wouldn't be able to save the rest for tomorrow. And I unfortunately have to finish my drivers ed tomorrow, early in the morning.

Le fuck. So I decided to just wrap it up early and send it, see what responses I get tomorrow. Honestly this felt rushed, but I already stayed up an hour late to finish it so I guess it is...

The Dead Squad IS a reference, and I used them so much in need of comedy relief, god knows this fic needs it.

John and Alan are based on people I know, and like to mess with. The John Irl reads this fic, and I decided to mess with him.

I'm such an asshole of a friend XD

*sigh* I am EXTEMELY unconfident about this chapter, so I might do some serious editing later. Maybe its the driving thing getting my nervs going, I hate being behind the wheel...

Oh well, have a short ass Omake to make up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-'The Look.'<strong>

"Hey, hey! I think she's givin' me the look..." spoke Francis, being a pervy soldier as usual.

"You mean the look that says 'keep staring at my butt and ill keep your eyes'?" Spoke up the only human female in the group.

"Nah Zoey, THAT look!" He pointed, making his whole squad turn their heads.

Suddenly 201 lit up in a pink aura with shiny anime sparkles and flower heads in the backround. Her eyes became bleary curved lines and she gave off an adorable smile "SEN-PAAAIIII~~~"

The chopper was rocked with shocked and disturbed screams, and the pilot only closed the door in response to muffle the sound.

"Is it going to be like this every day in The Watch...?" He grumbled.

"Looks like it." replied his co-pilot tiredly, already sick of this shit.

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

Thaaaats anime for ya...


	10. Hypocricy And Failure

Authors note

WARNING: NO SPELL CHECK AHEAD. DOC MANAGER IS GIVING ME ISSUES.

I read some other fics, and I got a better grip on the CPUs abilities. At least Iris and Nepgear, so things might seem different (and weird).

Some of my readers say that its hard to judge who's talking, any tips how I can make it better? The line break shows different perspectives so people like Nepgear don't know its Alex talking not Neptune. I guess I should put whose point of view it is but then I feel like I'm setting myself up to be less versatile, and the story is in third person so 'point of view' isn't really accurate is it...

Anyway, I didn't do so well in drivers ed...so...yeah. That was a blow to my self-confidence.

I won't bore you with any self loathing (yet).

The thing in bold below me is something I was too lazy to think about integrating in the story, so I put it in. Think of it as a prologue of a anime episode. Thats what i do. let's get on with it.

* * *

><p><strong>[Audio recording, sixty-one days ago]<strong>

**"Please, have a seat Selina-you prefer being called Selina correct?"**

**"That's true , may I ask why I was called in here today?"**

**"Well, I was looking over your medical records the other day, I noticed that your pelvic x-rays show signs of pregnancy. But you have no known romantic partner. Why is that?"**

**"I have never been in a romantic relationship ."**

**"Yes, but you have shown interest in Mercer haven't you?"**

**"..."**

**"How many children have you born?"**

**"five. At least."**

**"Goodness, that's quite a lot. Where are they now?"**

**"Home."**

**[Recording ends.]**

* * *

><p>"N...r...wak...p.."<p>

Everything was dark and blurry, she couldn't remember anything coherently. What happened to her?

"O...no..."  
>Ah, that's right the explosion. Someone was attacking Planeptune...that's nice...<p>

...hold on.

"Nepgear!"

Her eyes fluttered open, and she tried to sit up but a pain in her back kept her down.

"Yay! Neppy Jr is alive!" She heard a cheer, she craned her neck to see Plutia kneeling over her. Her arm was in a cast, and she had several bandages on her head and face. The hooded man did a number on the alternate Planeptune CPU.

"P-Plutia..?" Nepgear exclaimed quietly, voice a stutter from the pain.

"Thank goodness you are awake." She turned her head again to see Histoire, no worse for wear. "That rocket had us trapped under some rubble, Plutia managed to get us out."

"I'm super strong!" Plutia beamed, lifting her good arm over her head triumphantly.

"W-whats going on? The helicopters!" Nepgear tried to get up again, doing her best to ignore the pain. She managed to get a look at herself, her student-sailor hybrid outfit had been torn and covered in dust. She could she small blood stains on it near the collar, and she realized she had tissue up her possibly broken nose.

"Neptower is no longer under attack thankfully." Histoire said "Please remain sitting."

Nepgear calmed down when she found out her people were safe, but she scooted back to sit against a wall to get a better look at everyone. "What happened? Did Neptune save everyone?"

"Unfortunately..." Histoire gave her a sad look "Neptune is nowhere to be found. The attacking helicopters were destroyed by someone fitting the description of that hooded man." Nepgear's eyes widened. He was in Planeptune? Why did he save Nep tower? So many questions that only he could answer, it almost made her want to meet him.

"Nepgear, Plutia. I'm sorry for asking this of you in your condition." She said solemnly "But Blackwatch remains in Planeptune still, they are hold up near the Red Zone wall."

"Bed Zone? Thank goodness I was tired..." Plutia said, miss-hearing Histoire (which was actually normal)

"No Plutia..." Histoire deadpanned "Nepgear, can you explain the situation with Plutia on the way? If the wall comes down, the infection will spread all over Gamindustri."

"I-Ill do my best!" Nepgear said, forcing herself to stand.

"Neptune is nowhere to be seen in this crisis, and it is creating a major drop in shares. Only you can salvage this situation." Histoire sternly stated.

Shares, the power source of CPUs. Created by humans and their faith. Their have been several conflicts over it in the past, and even now a truce was the only thing keeping them from taking shares from each other. A truce Neptune broke between her and Noire. What was Neptune thinking?

A white light engulfed Nepgear, and when it subsided she was in her Purple Sister form. In her hand was a gun-sword hybrid, a weapon she was proefficant at.

The same light engulfed Plutia, and she was taken into her Iris heart form. She fell to her knees holding her shoulder, cast having disappeared.

"Plutia!" Nepgear was already at her friends side, ignoring her fear of Plutia more sadistic personality.

"I see." Histoire mumbled. "It seems her injuries are too dire. We should quickly put it in a cast, as to avoid further injury."

* * *

><p><strong><em>"No no NO!" <em>**

_Neptune was frantically shaking her only light source, it began to dim until she could only see a few feet in front of her. Her precious light was going away! Her light! Her light!_

_She needed her light to see! to keep the monsters away! The monsters! The monsters!_

_She was hyperventilating and crying her eyes out, she was afraid if the light went out, she would never see Nepgear again. Never Noire, and Never Plutie..._

**_"Let me out Alex...! Let me out I'm sorry!" _**_She pleaded, trying to bargain with the only thing she knew she could. Her sanity had been slipping with each flashback she saw, she couldn't handle all of the death. Each death she experienced had caused her to go into shock, and trying to avoid a man-eating monster had her paranoid of every little sound and shadow. There were times, she forgot why she was here. Believing she hadn't died and gone into some monsters personal hell. That Nepgear was waiting back at Planeptune, making the puddings she liked so much!_

_Thankfully, every time she thought of Nepgear and looked at her crystal, she'd remember everything. It kept her going, made her push on to the top. Those moments her sanity would return, only to drain away fast when she recalled all of her experiences._

_Alex was demented, and his pain was being forced on her now. _

_She transversed another stair case, reaching a pair of double doors. When she opened them, she saw something different._

_The halls were filled with red growths, skeletons littered the ground and poked out of each one. The image had already began to burn itself into her fragile mind. She tried not to look at them as she walked down the hall, seeing a large glass cell with-_

_Alexander!_

_He was sitting on a large metal slab, eyeing her through the glass wall. His face was home to a sneer that seemed twisted and warped to her now demented mind._

**_"Are you giving up already?" _**_He asked as she stepped inside of the cell, staring at him with widened eyes that looked like a deer in headlights. She had her arms wrapped around herself, feeling impossibly cold as she couldn't stop shivering from a chill that wasn't there._

**_"You're almost there." _**_He continued. **"But I see now, you CPU's are as weak as humans. Falling into lunacy, and giving up instead of actually trying." **He sneered. **"Though I suppose you've made it farther than anyone else in this wasteland."**_

_She fell to her knees, unable to handle the dizziness any longer. She could feel the bugs in her head making their homes. It made her feel sick. It made her miss Nepgear..._

_But...who was Nepgear?_

_Alexander sighed. **"You don't understand a thing do you?"**_

_No, Nepgear was her sister! That's who she was._

_Sister? Sister how? She didn't have a mommy. Where was daddy? Daddy where are you?!_

_A hand went across her face, snapping her out of her crazed imagination._

**_"Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" _**_Alexander sneered._

_She...she needed that. Everything made sense now, Planeptune, Nepgear...She remembered why she was here. She stood up and gave him a more sane look._

**_"Wow thanks...I needed that. Hey which way is up?"_**_ She just wanted to leave! She didn't want to experience every tragic moment of Mercer's life._

**_"You don't understand a thing here do you...?" _**_He deadpanned._

**_"Not at all!" _**_She answered loudly, feeling more like herself._

_He sighed **"Up is that way." **he pointed up at the ceiling._

**_"Aw come on! Don't be that way Lexie!" _**_She was slapped across the face again. **"OW! Hey I'm not looney-toon anymore!"**_

_**"Don't Call me Lexie." **He sneered at her again. _

_She stood there for a few moments, rubbing her sore cheek. Silence took the room by storm, only to be broken my a Neptune's quiet voice._

**_"How did this happen anyway..." _**_she was losing her optimism again, and her hopeless was starting to resurface. She closed her eyes, only to open them to a different room._

_Everything was dark still, but a wall was missing and she could see a city in the distance. Between her and the city was a seemingly endless expanse of water. The city was burning Flames shot out of the skyscrapers, and explosions could be seen along the coast. It was a tragic sight, but her attention was brought somewhere else._

_In front of her an elevator lift came down, revealing a man in a black jumpsuit with his hands bound, and the agent from a previous vision._

**_"Report._**_**"** Commanded an old, male voice. Her voice. Who was she now?_

**_"Taggart's order..."_**_ The agent said, glaring at the bound man **"led directly to the collapse of the central Blue Zone."**_

_Before he even finished, her body had a gun pointed at 'Taggart's' head, blasting a hole through his eye. He fell back and slumped against the floor._

**_"Welcome home." _**_The old man said _**_"Operation Red Light is over." _**_They walked away from the freshly made corpse, and walked up to a giant rocket on some kind of wagon. The wagon had a computer hooked up to it, with a clock ticking down._

**_"What about our men?" _**_Asked her companion **"The ones on the ground in Manhattan...?"**_

_**"You didn't think I was that naive did you...?" **Her arm came up, shoving her gun in the mans face. He gave her a unblinking glare. **"When you have a festering wound, you cauterised it. We'll be saving millions of American lives..."** She heard a noise behind her, and her body turned around to come face to face with the man he shot earlier, who had a very decent sized hole in his head. Tendrils crawled across his body as he grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the ground. Her body looked down to reveal The Monster of Manhattan himself._

**_"I won't let you erase New York like you erased Hope!" _**_Alex__ snarled._

**_"LET?..."_**_ The old man responded mockingly, before a loud beeping interrupted them. They both turned their heads to see that they had six minutes left on the clock. What that meant, she didn't want to know._

**_"Were six minutes out!" _**_Her body yelled triumphantly **"And only I know the code...!"**_

_Alex fixed her a glare before dropping her on her (his?) ass. **"You were at Hope, Idaho. You took something from Elizabeth Greene!" **He gave her a glare of full hatred as the old man stood up, making her realize she didn't have one of her arms! **"I know what Blackwatch has done..." **Alex began to step forward like a stalking predator. **"Because everyone I've killed...!...they're in me...they are me."**_

_**"That's how you..."**_

_Tendrils slid out of Alex and towards Neptune, her body put his arms over his head and screamed..._

_everything was black again. Voices assaulted her ears, and then images played out in front of her eyes. Soldiers killing people and zombies alike, mutated humans ripping into men with guns._

**_"I stopped this damn thing before, stopped it dead."_**_ Came the voice of Peter Randall, the man she was a while ago. How she knew his name, she didn't know._

**_"Hope, Idaho was just a sacrificial lamb; a necessary cruelty..."_**

**_"Shoot anything that moves! Nothing gets in, nothing gets out!"_**

**_"Sir," _**_Came a younger voice, **"The walkers have sealed themselves inside the hospital!"**_

_**"We have orders to liquidate the entire population!"** Came another_

_Suddenly the images went to a diseased looking woman on a hospital bed with her legs spread._

**_"The mother, and the child are now military assets!" _**_yelled Randall **"And iv just made general officer..."**_

_Neptune could hear a baby crying, and saw Randall holding his bleeding arm. He looked around before spotting a cleaver. He grabbed hold of it and lifted it over his head, bringing it down and the cries went silent..._

_She was horrified at the thought of what could have happened._

_She was back at the rocket now, looking through Alex's eyes._

**_"You bastard..." _**_Alex said under his breath. **"You could have stopped all this...you let it happen..." **Alex was at a loss of words, horrified at the memories they saw together. He turned around and immediately had his throat grabbed by the agent from earlier. He was lifted off of the ground casually, and the agent talked with a sinister tone, matching the sinister look on his face._

**_"When the weapon detonates, and they think the infection has been cleansed. They won't be lookin' for me, and when I consume you. I'll be able to withstand...even this."_**

_He threw Alex away with a flick of his hand, and Neptune and Alex were sent rolling onto the lift behind them. When they looked up, he was replaced with a giant pink monster, with its heart on the outside and a massive boil on its face. Its right arm was a massive claw, and the other a blade. It stepped onto the lift, and they began to go up._

**_'Ooooh boy.'_**_ Neptune internally gulped, hoping Alex didn't get too roughed up in this fight._

* * *

><p>201 stared ahead still at the monster in human skin, waiting for him to come closer. She heard a thud next to her, and she turned her head to see someone who looked <em>a lot <em>like her and her sisters.

"Well you look familiar." Rei said. 201 knew her name, Selina had briefed her about everything. Rei was currently in her normal form, the one with the black suit like dress. She scanned 201's body with her eyes, looking at every little detail from the front. A white light engulfed Rei, and she stepped out in her Taris Heart form.

201 squinted in disdain, what did she want? The troops around her, super soldiers and normal soldiers, were already getting in position. Rei walked up to her until their noses were touching. 201 scowled while Rei smirked.

"I'm taller." Rei gloated childishly.

"You have horns." 201 pointed out.

"...so?"

"You're also a shape shifter." 201 deadpanned.

"...and?"

Taris Heart was sent crashing into a building, having been punched in the face by her counter part. 201 pulled her fist back down to her side, shaking her hand as if it went numb.

"You are also annoying." 201 earned some cheers from the recruits for that as they opened fire on Rei's position. A large tentacle, made up of smaller tentacles, shot out of the whole and struck 201. She felt something stick to her and envelop her mid section. The large tentacle receded, and small tentacles shot out of 201's torso. She threw her arms up over her head knowing full well what was coming. Pieces of concrete, and Blackwatch recruits were pulled in at terminal velocity. 201 was sandwiched between all of that, and while her body stood firm, her comrades were smashed against her in a blood mess, and the stones were shattered into several pieces.

Predicting her opponents moves, she threw her arms back up to catch a pair of blades. Taris' face was one of surprise when her arms were pulled down and away from her target. Said target wrapped her arms around Rei's waist and began to slam her into the ground repeatedly.

Alex watched the battle from a distance, deciding it would be a good idea to let them wear each other out and take out the winner. He wanted one of those D-codes though, it would be a good source of new DNA for him to work off of.

"Plutia! Don't push yourself so hard!"

He turned his head in the direction of the voice, hoping he would have enough time to switch to his Neptune disguise.

Too late.

He saw Iris Heart on her knees in the middle of the war-torn street, Purple Sister at her side. It seems he did a number on Plutia last time they met, and judging from the glare she was giving him she remembered that encounter vividly. Well…so much of tricking Nepgear and Plutia onto his side and avoiding doing all the work himself (and a little extra).

"I believe the hooded man is quite taken with you Nepgear…" Iris said in her normal sultry tone.

Nepgear jolted before turning her head where she was staring. Upon seeing him Nepgear stood upright, knowing he was anything but a friend.

Alex gave them a sidelong glare, not too fond of the idea of fighting two CPU's. They'd expect Neptune to help them…this wasn't good. He stepped off the building, causing Plutia and Nepgear's eyes to widen, from their point of view it looked like he was committing suicide.

But when he hit the ground, no bones were broken, instead the metal that made up the road was cracked and fractured. He stood no worse for wear, and nearby rubble was knocked away due to the crash. He stared at the wounded CPU and the scared candidate as he took a few steps closer. "You're wounded, and you're weak. Turn around and leave before you get killed." he gave his ultimatum.

"My, my..." Iris gave him a look that promised pain, "I believe you're overestimating yourself. Someone one should show you your place."

"P-Plutia I think we should listen to him." Nepgear stuttered,

"Listen to the girl." Alex glowered.

"Don't fret Nepgear," their pleads went unheeded "now that there are two of us, he doesn't stand a chance. Besides, I still have to repay him for my arm."

Alex scowled, what a stupid bitch. "If that's what you want." Alex put his arms down behind him, and his arms grew and warped until his hammer fists were revealed. He threw his fist forward, using the new weight to catapult him towards the wounded goddess. Iris was faster than that even when wounded, she flew out of the way and lashed her whip out, catching him in the back. Plutia tried to pull him off course and into something dangerous, but with her single arm she could barely hold him. She went forward but managed to recover before she crashed. Alex flailed around in attempt to shake out the whip like sword, but an electric shock courtesy of his enemy caused him to momentarily give up his struggling. Plutia thought she had the man only to have him reach around and grab the blade, and started tossing Iris around like a toy.

Nepgear watched in horror at her weakened friend fighting the shape shifting stranger, she just couldn't watch and she knew if she didn't do anything he might try and kill Plutia. She quickly decided what she was going to, and she aimed her gun-sword in determination.

Alex hissed in pain, a burning sensation stemmed from his jacket. He turned his head to see his leather jacket with a large burning hole in it. It may have looked like a piece of clothing but it was as much of his body as his arm was (or more accurately, the hair on a human but with more feeling). The hole quickly closed up, and he snarled in the direction of Nepgear. She jolted at his enraged gaze, but quickly steeled herself as she fired more shots. He felt a weight on his upper back, that went down his arm and to his wrist as his shield formed. He charged Nepgear as if he was a battering ram, tanking shots with his shield in order to get close to the goddess on his nerves.

Nepgear jumped to the side, but Alex managed to grab her leg with his free hand. She yelped in pain, his grip was strong, and his large boulder like hands enhanced his grip. Alex turned around and slammed Nepgear into the ground, making a indentation in the metal. His shield shrank and returned to his back, allowing him to grab her head with his other fist. He raised her over head with the intention to rip her head from her body.

Iris blew him a kiss, which produced a small pink heart. Said heart began to grow and turn into some kind of laser. Alex rolled his eyes, it was like he was in some Japanese cartoon or something...

He jumped as high as his legs and weight would let him, which was just high enough to get him out of the way. He reeled back purple Sister and threw her as hard as he can at Iris Heart, throwing away the decapitation idea along with her. Plutia noticed her miss too late, and she put her arms up to try and weaken the blow. Unfortunately for her, this action upset her injured shoulder, and being struck by Nepgear racked her with pain.

Plutia fell flat on her back, gripping her aching shoulder. She was beginning to realize where her own sadism put her: on the ground, beaten and bruised. Her enemy- whom was much stronger than she anticipated- landed with a loud thud.

"That's it? Look at you, acting all high and mighty, but you go down in just a few hits" Alex scoffed "I expected...more." He began to walk toward the defeated goddess. "You make you sick."

"N-no please!" Nepgear dashed back to Plutia and stood between the two sadistic deities, arms spread and sword on the ground. Alex stopped in his tracks and looked down on the girl with a scowl, while she looked back up at him with pleading eyes. She relaxed when his arms began to morph back to normal, relief filling her as she thought he backed down.

It was short lived.

He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off her feet, giving her a blood thirsty glare that caused even the goddess' to quiver. "I gave you a chance, but you just spat it back in my face." He snarled. Nepgear was focused on something else however...

_'This...feeling...' _Nepgear thought, _'It's just like when...Neptune...no...that's impossible!'_

* * *

><p>Back with Rei and 201, the infected goddess was proving to be a hassle for the clone. 201 had enough back up to keep her at bay, and all she was doing was keeping her away from Alex. She would not stand for that.<p>

201 held Rei's arms down with her foot and her knee, giving her a good long chance to punch her face in. Rei's head jerked from side to side with each blow. Her right arm melted into a blob before collecting at her shoulder, the blob lashed out as it formed back into her regular arm. Rei used her newly reformed fist to punch 201 in the face. Her lookalike reeled back, from the sudden blow, giving Rei enough room to tackle her to the ground. Rei raised her fist to do the same to 201, but she blasted off by a grenade launcher, causing her to roll away.

Taris Heart was picked up by her horns, she looked behind her as far as she could to see the offending oreion, who just happened to be right behind her. Black spikes shot out from Rei's back, impaling the super soldier in several spots. Fortunately for the soldier Rei had missed her head, but she was forced to drop the infected goddess. Rei followed up by getting behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. She lifted the super soldier up higher and jumped high in the air, twisting upside down so the oreion would slam her head against steel pavement. She rolled away, and the world began to fade to black and white. Her eyes widened, she needed food now!

She lashed her arm out to a regular rifleman and shoved her arm through his chest. Feeder tendrils crawled out but a missile interrupted her feeding. She couldn't win here! Every little bullet brought her closer to death, she needed a safe haven to get her strength back up...

She eyed the wall, _'perfect!' _She jumped as high as she could, making sure to land on the other side of quarantine.

201 glared at the fence. "She'll be back, get ready! D-codes get those rocket men on top of the wall to take pot shots!" She ordered. She turned her head back to ZEUS. He was currently holding one of goddess' by the throat and forming his blade. Normally this would be good if it weren't for the other one reaching for her sword.

* * *

><p>Alex heard a rush of wind, and thinking something was charging him he dropped Nepgear and dived out of the way. When he looked up he saw one of the super soldiers- the one without a mask- kicking Iris in the ribs which sent her flying. Due to him dropping Nepgear, she was rammed into before she hit the ground and sent with her injured friend. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, Blackwatch didn't target him first?<p>

She turned her head and gave him a gaze that seemed to soften from her previous scowl, which only confused him more (and for some reason, made him very uncomfortable).

It didn't change the fact he had a new opponent, and the fact she looked _exactly _like Taris Heart made him want to kill her more. He raised his blade, getting ready to skewer the bitch. She raised her arms into a fighting stance, and dark red electricity sparked around her hands.

_'Share energy?' _he thought. This was gonna be a tough one...

* * *

><p><em>Alex glared at the pink monster as it convulsed with tendrils. Neptune could see that she was on some sort of boat, and several armed men were shooting at the cure-gone-wrong. Suddenly, it used something akin to one of Alex's devastators. Red tentacles shot out of each part of its body, Alex side stepped a rather thick tentacle that ended up impaling a guy behind him. Alex watched with a glare as the tendrils receded (or at least, she assumed he was glaring). He spread his arms out, and she felt his body burn up and get heavier. A red glow emitted from his body, and a grey cuirass formed over his chest and back. The armor grew over other parts of his body, covering his belly and waist, which seem to have gotten thinner. A cod piece formed, along with gray and black grieves. He had large, organic boots of the same color that cracked the ground with its weight. Round pauldrens formed over his shoulders and black sleeves trailed down to dark gauntlets. Spikes protruded out of his elbows, and his hands looked both slick and rough at the same time. His fingers became black and pointed, almost like claws. His hood went down over his face and merged with his head. His new 'face' became cracked and the top of his head was pointed. <em>

_He had no mouth, and he had no face. It was a wonder how he could see. His hips were black but had a red hue, and his whole body was spiked. As the glow left, he flexed his new fingers, before clenching his right hand. All the weight went to his arm and his blade quickly forms. He looked at the supreme hunter, who looked back. **"I killed you once, I'll just kill you again."**_

_Neptune wondered if this was Alex's version of HDD, before Alex charging the abomination threw her attention back into the fight. He dived under its claw and cut at hits leg. It turned around to see him running for a missile that had yet to be loaded. His arms changed into his muscle mass and he lifted it over his head. He could only toss it, as the beast was already looming over him by the time he picked it up. Damn that thing was fast!_

_The explosion hurt them both, but 'Cross' was unfazed. It swung its blade arm and sent Mercer tumbling. He quickly got up and broke out into a sprint, looking for more things to throw. He looked up and saw some helicopters firing on the creature to no effect. He formed his whipfist and shot it out to the cock pit, allowing himself to be pulled closer. He latched onto the side of it and threw out the pilots like he would usually do._

_The Supreme Hunter was already throwing things at him, and he had to pull several fancy evasive maneuvers. Alex fired as many homing, hellfire rockets as he could, but he was knocked out of the air eventually. He jumped out, forming his blade and fell down towards the monster with his scythe over his head. The Supreme Hunter put its arms up over its head to block the incoming strike, and Alex formed his other arm into a musclemass._

_His blade connected, and he landed in a awkward hanging position with his blade halfway in its arm. He began to punch its exposed gut with his free hand, getting a good three blows in before getting grabbed by its claw. It pulled him closer and roared in his face furiously. His gray arm turned into a black blob, which snuck its way outside of its grasp. He reformed his musclemass in order to punch it hard in the face. It staggered back, and threw Alex with extreme force at a parked helicopter._

_He crashed into flying machine, creating a huge dent as his armored back collided with its metal frame. He began to stand back up, before hit eye caught a trail of spikes heading right for him, and the freaks claw imbedded in the ground. His armor was too heavy and he couldn't get away in time, causing the giant mass of spikes that shot out of the ground to impale him through the stomach. He clutched the spike going through his gut in pain, and Neptune felt every bit of it as well. She wanted to scream in pain, but Alex just had a silent dignity as if it barely bothered him. The spikes retracted and Alex was on his knees, hands around the closing hole in his belly. The abomination finally pulled its claw out of the ground as Alex looked up. The first thing it did was charge Mercer, and he jumped as high as he could. He formed his whipfist from his blade arm, and pulled in the battered chopper. As soon he had it in his hands (if you can call them hands) he threw it at its back as hard as he could._

_It was too large to evade the improbable weapon, and it staggered forward from the resulting explosion. Alex let himself land on his feet, knowing that attacking midair would be useless. He pulled a whole missile pod over and threw it at the back of its head. It lost balanced and had to stand on its hands and knees._

_He noticed everyone running, and he turned his head to see everyone boarding helicopters, and Neptune and Alex were reminded of the much bigger threat._

**_"The Bomb...!" _**_Alex voiced her thoughts, for they were exactly the same. Alex wasted no time, he formed his musclemass fists and ran over to the beast. He climbed up its back and stood on his shoulders. He began to punch both sides of its head repeatedly, each blow dazing it so it couldn't retaliate._

_Or so she thought._

_It reached up and grabbed Alex's waist, and threw him off the side of the ship. She panicked, she knew he was heavy. And she knew someone of his weight would sink straight to the bottom. Dread filled her when Alex hit the surface and he went under, they were going to sink to the bottom as the bomb went off above them._

_Then she felt Alex's muscles and armor shift, and slam into each other creating shockwaves that propelled Alex upward. He was sent out of water and landed back on the Reagan. His armor melted away, and he saw the monster dig its claws back in the ground._

_This time he was ready._

_He jumped high in the sky and formed his blade. He held it over his head and fell straight down, aiming for the monsters shoulder. It couldn't pull out in time, and had its arm severed from the resulting blow. It pulled back in pain, unable to regenerate its arm as blood and biomass poured out of it like a faucet. In a panic, it tried to divert biomass from its other arm to that one. It didn't realize all it was accomplishing was slowly melting itself. Alex capitalized on its suffering, and lunged at its head with his blade, cutting its head clean off. **"Grow that back!" **He taunted._

_He and Neptune watched as it finally fell over, melting into a big red puddle. Neptune wondered why he didn't consume it, but he mind was brought back to bigger problems when he made a mad dash to the interior of the boat._

_She saw the bomb and a helicopter right next to it, and he began to hook a cable up to both. She wondered what he was hoping to accomplish, and saw the timer had less than two minutes left. After making sure everything was hooked up properly, he immediately hopped in the pilot seat of the helicopter._

**_'I looked for the truth...' _**_Alex's voice echoed in her head, but her body remained focus on leaving the ship._

**_'Found it; Didn't like it. Wish to hell I could forget it...' _**_The nuke was carried with him as he began to fly off into the horizon, giving on last look at the city he was responsible for burning._

**_'Alex Mercer...This city suffered for his mistakes. For what he did at Penn Station...' _**_He looked at the moon in the sky, quietly counting down the time he had left._

**_'And who ever he was that's a part of me.' _**_After getting a good few miles off shore of the city, he dropped the bomb in the middle of the water. _

**_'Because every time I close my eyes...I see the memories of a thousand dead men screaming as I take their lives. Moments I'll relive forever...' _**_Alex's voice sounded pained and guilty, almost as if he was ashamed and burdened. He flew off back in the direction of the city, before a loud rumbling met their ear. He looked back and saw a fire ball approach his ride._

_**'What have I Become...? Something less than human...' **The blast finally caught up, and finally engulfed the vehicle with Alex and Neptune in it. She felt the pain of being burned alive, radiation filling her body along with the fire of a new born son. It was worse than the time Alex ate her. Much worse..._

**_'...But also something more.'_**

* * *

><p>Alex kneed the blue haired bitch in the face, making her grunt in...joy? Ecstasy? It certainty sounded positive. He met a good few masochists before, and he took great care to keep his tentacles away from them.<p>

201 grabbed his ankle and began to spin, causing him to flail around before he was thrown through a wall. He laid down on the ground as rubble fell on his head. He waited for the falling chunks of wood, concrete and metal to stop hitting him before looking up. 201 stood there, staring at him with a blank look. He tried to get back up and fight, but he froze up when something warm pressed against his lips. His eyes widened and his body halted all movement from the unexpected feeling. He couldn't see, due to the pair of close eyes being in front of his.

201 was kissing him. She was over him on her hands and knees. They were both still like statues, and Alex's brain was trying to comprehend what was going on. He was being kissed, he understood. But he wanted to know _why._

Her eyes opened and she quietly broke the kiss. Backing up slightly as if to see his reaction.

All was still and quiet for a moment...

Then Alex head butted her.

She fell back holding her forehead, knocked back with enough force to send her on her ass. Alex stood up looking absolutely furious. She was mocking him, and he didn't take being made fun of lightly, or at least that's what he concluded. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the ceiling. He jumped up and grabbed her arms and began to repeatedly power bomb her against the ground. Eventually he grabbed her by the neck again and threw her through the wall (next to the perfectly good hole he already made). He sprinted out with hammer fists formed, and he threw his arm out to catapult towards her.

She didn't have enough time to react, she was smashed against the pavement causing both of them to bounce. He brought down both of his fists, she was lucky to twist away in time so the resulting shockwave knocked her away from the offended viral monster. She was sent rolling into a bus stop, shattering the glass all over the side walk and her. She got back up, patting off any lingering shards. "I take that as a no?" She asked.

"GO TO HELL!" Alex yelled, digging newly formed claws into the ground. She jumped back, avoiding a mass of black spikes. He had never been mocked in such a fashion. That had been his first kiss too, and he was going to make her pay.

He retracted the spikes and his claws, and began to charge her. She ran off in the direction of the quarantine, deciding that she couldn't deal with this alone. He was catching up to her, and she charged a black and red sphere in her hand. She jumped and turned mid air and fired a laser. He dived to the side and watched as the blast formed a concrete trench. That...wasn't good. The danger was enough to pull him out of his rage fueled rampage, and he finally noticed the wall. He knew he had to get Blackwatch away from it, they were ruthless and he didn't know which was higher on their list: Him or the infection.

Then, Rei herself jumped over the wall, with much bigger hand blades then he remembered.

_'shit'._

* * *

><p>Nepgear gulped nervously. Plutia was hurt, the hooded man was as likely to attack them as he was anyone else, Blackwatch had the quarantine hostage, and Rei was back! She couldn't do this alone, and her sister was nowhere to be seen. Already she could feel her shares dropping as they her people lost faith in her and Neptune. She had so many questions, and she couldn't help but think of Neptune when she looked at the hooded stranger.<p>

Speaking of which, he was glaring at the crowd of soldiers as they opened fire on both him and Rei. Did Noire really do this? How could she...?

"I think..." Iris wheezed out, being flooded with pain made it hard to talk. "I think we overestimated ourselves."

"I..." Nepgear was still speechless and at a loss of what to do.

Suddenly, the radio of a fallen Blackwatch soldier crackled to life, and a robot female voice came up on the other side. **"All units. This is Red Crown." **Spoke the voice. Judging from the way the man jolted, he was close enough to hear off a radio. Though whether he had one himself or was listening off of theirs was a mystery.

Her next words made everyone's eyes widen.

**"Open fire on the quarantine wall. Over."**

Many of the soldiers were confused. Rei was as well, but her confused face turned into a big shit eating grin. 201 pointed at the wall instantly, ordering her men to open fire. When the men reluctantly (or eagerly) complied, Nepgear, Plutia, and the man had the same reaction.

"NOOO!" They cried, knowing what would happen if someone break quarantined. Nepgear and Plutia shot up in a panic, and the shape shifter began to charge them but it was too late.

Rei rolled out of the way, allowing several rockets and grenades to explode against the thick metal fence. Super soldiers helped by throwing what ever debris they could get there hands on. It didn't take long for the punishment to wear down the metal, and blew a small hole in the fence.

The hooded man skidded to a stop, as if unable to comprehend what just happened. Suddenly a brawler stuck its head out of the hole, before smashing its hole body through, creating a much bigger one. This opened way for much more infected, zombies, Brawlers, a man in a white hoodie, and several fat, glowing monsters with black rock fists and gray skin that was almost as black as its fists.

Rei stood up and grinned. "Thanks Red Crown! I'll be sure to kill you last!"

The man in the leather jacket stomped over, and she cowered away from his furious gaze.

"Get as many people out of Planeptune as you can." He hauled both Iris and Nepgear up on their feet. "NOW!"

His rage didn't give them any room to argue, so they flew off, knowing they couldn't help anyway. Nepgear couldn't help but glance back at him, if he stuck around he was sure to die.

Good thing he was already infected, but she didn't know that.

* * *

><p>"Uhm..." Spoke one of soldiers. "Aren't we supposed to be containing things like this? Ya know in that oath..."<p>

"Shut the fuck up Starnes." said another soldier "Orders are orders."

"Everyone fall back!" 201 turned. "Were leaving."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" ZEUS pounced at her, and she counted him by grabbing his throat and the wrist of his clawed hand midair. She turned and threw him at Rei, and she didn't notice the flying monster before she was already hit with it.

Rei groaned in pain before shoving Mercer off. "Watch it!"

He stood back up before having to duck again. A Brawler thought it would be a good idea to try and claw his head off. He twisted and rammed his claws through its stomach. It howled in pain as it thrashed around. Alex kicked it off his claws, sending it sprawling on the ground. It was then he realized this brawler was different. It was red, and a bit smaller than its brethren. It has spikes sticking out of its back, and larger, white spines coming out from under the smaller ones. He was curios to why this one was so different...

He got his answer when it ripped out one of the bigger spines and speared it at him. He side stepped out of the way, and watched it grow back almost instantly.

He wanted that power.

It speared another one, and he caught it in his clawed hand to throw it back. He hit the mark (which just so happened to be the inside of its mouth) and it screamed in gargled pain. It charged him anyway, ignoring the blood it was getting everywhere. Alex didn't however, he knew that for each drop of blood, someone would eventually be infected. He jumped over it as it swung downward at him with the intention to crush, his avoidance of pain almost made it strike Rei instead. How ever it paused right before its fist connected, and he stopped to stare.

"Good boy." Rei smirked.

_'Is she...controlling them?' _Alex thought. And then it hit him, why didn't he think of that?

He jumped back and put his hand up disarmingly. He reached out with his mind to the surrounding infected (who had decided to maul the fleeing Blackwatch soldiers), planning to take control just like Rei was doing, and Greene has in the past.

_'Stop!' _He tried to mentally command. But when he did, his head began to pound. It was as if someone was keeping him out of the hive mind intentionally. Rei couldn't be doing it, she was certainly not on Greene's level.

The Brawler flexed it's back, and all of the detachable spines shot out at once. Alex quickly formed his shield to block, only for the spines to punch right through it. He fell back, filled with spikes and his shield broken. He rolled away as best he could, the spikes made it hard and he had to shift so much biomass to coax them out. He stepped to the side instinctively dodge another claw, the Brawler was left with its arm extended giving Alex the time to cut it off.

It staggered back in pain, coughing up a waterfall of blood. He hopped on its shoulders and stabbed it with his feeder tendrils, before cutting its head off with both claws. He felt the familiar burn of consumption, and he hopped off the unique monsters corpse. The burn left, replaced with a fullness that only ever came when he fed.

Then his hands began to burn.

He clenched his arms in pain as they began to morph into something else. Something new and unfamiliar. He groaned loudly before stretching out his arms, revealing smooth, black limbs that ended in hands that had webbed, black fingers. His middle finger looked like it had been broken off. and looked like a deranged iron sight. Both wrists had a small hole in the center that had a white spike sitting out toward his hands. He looked at the new power quizzically, pain having left after the transformation was complete. He looked around for a test subject, and saw a soldier too far for his whipfist. He aimed his hand, looking down the sight to get a better aim. With one twitch of his wrist, the spike was shot with extreme force. His aim was near perfect as the spike skewered the mans head. He looked at his wrists to find that the spike he shot had already been replaced. It cost a little bit of biomass, which was a down. He made it a note to find a way passed that downside.

He looked at Rei and immediately opened rapid fire. The projectiles were too fast for her to dodge, and she was filled with white, pointy, death. She put her arms up overhead to try and ward off the projectiles but it was for naught. She wasn't taking a lot of damage, but it extremely annoyed her. It was her time to show off her new found powers.

"RIP HIM TO SHREDS!" She shouted, giving off a yellow glow as she pointed at him. Suddenly all of the Brawlers turned their attention to him, which was bad. They charged all at once, and he dodged the first few only to get trampled by the rest. He was pinned down, and they began to pound him into the ground. He slammed his fists together to create a shock wave which knocked them away. He stood up, and realized he literally had his back against the wall now.

The quarantine wall.

"END IT!" Rei commanded loudly, once again irradiating a yellow glow.

The Brawlers charged him again, but instead of trampling him they exploded into a flurry of black tendrils. The tendrils latched onto what ever they could grab, and pulled them in at terminal velocity. The force of their explosions sent him through the wall and on his back.

Rei smirked as she looked on his fallen form. _'Its time to get out of here.' _She thought before she turned away and ran.

Alex slowly got back up, and quickly realized everyone had fled the scene. No goddesses, no Rei, no Blackwatch...

All that was happening now, was the walkers finding their freedom.

Planeptune was doomed, just like Hope...

And it was Blackwatch's fault. Noire worked with Blackwatch, and she had plenty to gain with this attack...

_'No more games.' _He internally Snarled. _'You're dead now Noire...'_

* * *

><p>201 walked up the hill with the surviving troops in tow. Today was a disaster, the recruits were all but wiped out. They lost their air support and artillery, and Blacklight spread to the point where it would be impossible to save Planeptune. But it was Red Crowns order, and she couldn't disobey her orders.<p>

"Uh...Mam?" Spoke one of the recruits. What was his name...ah Louis.

"What." She demanded, not gracing him with a look.

"Aren't we supposed to...I don't know...wipe out the virus? Not help it spread?" He asked.

"That's Blackwatch." she answered.

"But...were Blackwatch."

"I know. And someone who isn't Blackwatch is in charge." She finally looked at him. "She has her own job, and this was apparently a part of it."

He seemed uncomfortable, but she didn't give him the time to say anything else. She just walked faster and thought of what did go right...

_'I kissed him...' _She thought, a dreamy look filling her eyes. _'I kissed the man who for what ever reason, makes me feel good...'_

She didn't understand these feelings. When she was being grown in that tube, she overheard Selina several times. She always spoke highly of Alexander, and she figured that she must have developed a crush from listening to her for so long while she was still being remade...

Or it had something to do with the buggy mind control device on her back. For all she knew she was insane and delusional. But that didn't matter...

Who ever she was pointed to, she killed. That's all that matters...

* * *

><p>Authors note.<p>

Wanted to be longer, wanted to be better. Took too damn long because fight scenes are _boring! _

Sorry sorry sorry...I wanted to get this out earlier too so i can give you highschoolers a reason not to study for finals. But nooooo my brain said "I don't wanna do dis!"

What ever...look I'm sorry for being disappointing. I wanted this to be like...10,000 words long at least but I was like "I don't wanna combine these chapters." Because i wanted to get some important shit over and done with. And yes, sudden 201 Alex ship I know. I hate OCxCharacter too. In the future I'm probably gonna leave a poll asking if you want me to kill 201 one off or not, 'cus iv been on the fence about it.

By the way did doc manager change? Cuz I have a new toolbar and it _SUCKS! _I don't even have a spell check button.

Anyway...  
>OFF WITH NOIRE'S HEAD (just so you know I don't mind Noire, it's Plutia I don't like.)<p> 


End file.
